ALGO PASA CON DUMBLEDORE
by Florence Rose
Summary: TERMINADO. Un intento de asesinato y un complot en torno a Hogwarts. Personaje principal: Snape, secundarios casi todos los demás. Mistery Humor.
1. Capítulo 1

DISC: Esto ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro y ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni nada de lo que aparece abajo me pertenece. Así que cuando termine, dejaré todo de nuevo en su sitio.

* * *

**ALGO PASA CON DUMBLEDORE**

CAPÍTULO 1

El tren llegó puntual a la estación de Hogsmeade y de él se bajaron pocos pasajeros. Uno de ellos, era el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts con una gran maleta negra. Había pasado las vacaciones haciendo encargos para Dumbledore referentes al colegio, tarea que venía desempeñando desde que se incorporó al personal, y otros encargos más secretos. Éstos últimos se habían incrementado considerablemente desde que la vuelta de Voldemort, ya no era desconocida para nadie.

Tenían que venir a recogerlo, el día anterior había mandado una lechuza para que así lo hiciesen. Snape miró el andén que se estaba quedando vacío, y luego hacia el cielo.

- Si por lo menos no hiciese tanto calor – gruñó para sí mismo.

Se sentó en un banco con sombra, puso la maleta en el suelo, y miró el reloj.

- Este idiota de Hagrid otra vez se ha retrasado. ¿ y si no ha recibido mi mensaje? ¿ y si no sabe leer?

Cruzó las piernas y los brazos, y empezó a mover la pierna de encima como si tuviera un tic nervioso. Miró el reloj, miró el andén. Nadie.

- ¡Qué calor! ¿por qué vestiré de negro? Y estas malditas mangas largas. Aunque ahora no hay nadie que puede verla, - miró a los lados - ¿y si me las recojo?

Empezó a recoger las mangas, y de pronto escuchó a Hagrid llamándolo. Las volvió a estirar, gruñó – grrrr...- se levantó, cogió la maleta, y fue al encuentro del otro.

- ¡Severus! ¡me alegro mucho de verte! Deja, deja, yo cojo tu maleta ¿Qué llevas aquí, un yunque? Je, Je – guiñó un ojo.

A Snape le desesperaba Hagrid y su lenguaje chistoso, así que lo miró con desagrado. No obstante, le contestó cortés aunque sin ganas.

- ¿Qué tal Hagrid?

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Playa o montaña? – por supuesto que sabía sobre las misiones de Snape, pero le pareció graciosa la broma.

- ¿Vacaciones? Grandiosas – dijo sin ganas, Intentó lanzarle una de sus miradas intimidadoras, pero con Hagrid siempre resultaba difícil debido a la diferencia de altura. Sin embargo, Hagrid comprendió por el tono con el que había contestado, que no tenía ganas de broma, pero nunca se cansaba de intentarlo con Snape. Alguna vez rompería su cascarón, como Norberto.

- Ehh..., Siento el retraso Severus, pero es que pasé por Honey Dunes para recoger los caramelos del profesor Dumbledore y pagar la cuenta.

Caminado llegaron al coche de caballos y se montaron los dos delante.

Mientras iban hacia el castillo, a Hagrid le pareció que tenía que romper el silencio, así que se aclaró la voz y dijo:

- Ya han regresado algunos profesores. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Fliwich están aquí desde la semana pasada, y la profesora Sprout y madam Pomfrey llegaron ayer. La profesora Trelawney se ha pasado aquí casi todo el verano, y claro, Filch también está aquí.

- ¿ Y Albus, ha regresado?

- Llega esta tarde. Se marchó ayer y me dijo que quería verte en cuanto llegaras, pero como él se tuvo que ir, no está...- se hizo un lío.

- Y ¿dónde ha ido?

- Fudge lo llamó. Ahora lo llama cada dos por tres. Parece que en le Ministerio no saben hacer nada sin el profesor Dumbledore.

Continuaron sin decirse nada más durante un rato, hasta que Hagrid volvió a hablar.

- Por cierto, han llegado hoy los calderos de Giblim Cauldron´s.

- ¿Los que encargué antes del verano? ¿Ahora llegan?. – Snape se comenzó a poner nuevamente nervioso - ¿y qué ha pasado con los ingredientes? ¿Han llegado?

- No lo sé, Severus. – Dijo Hagrid rascándose la cabeza. Mejor no abría más la boca hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

No le gustaba a Snape como empezaba el curso. El año anterior Longbottom, que había fundido su propio caldero nada más empezar el curso, había acabado con toda su reserva de calderos para uso personal del profesor, por eso tuvo que pedir toda una remesa de calderos nuevos. Que se hubiesen retrasado lo ponía nervioso, pero no había nada que lo pusiese más nervioso que Longbottom en su clase, y por eso sonrió acordándose que no tendría al chico ese año en clase, debido a los espantosos resultados de los exámenes del año anterior.

Snape entró solo en el castillo, y allí apilados junto a la escalera, estaban los calderos que había encargado justo antes de marcharse de "vacaciones". A nadie se le había ocurrido llevarlos a la mazmorra, lo que enfadó al enfadado Snape, gruñó y dijo:

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué los lleve yo? – lo dijo entre dientes y volvió a gruñir mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina en busca de algún maldito elfo. – Inútiles, son incapaces de hacer una a derechas si no estás diciéndoles lo que tienen que hacer. Y ahora tengo que ir yo, y aguantar como hacen reverencias y chapurrean el lenguaje.

En la cocina estaban varias docenas de elfos, que miraban aterrorizados hacia la persona que había abierto la puerta. Era la persona más desagradable de todo Hogwarts, el profesor Snape. No obstante, los elfos corrieron hacia él e hicieron muchas reverencias.

- ¿En qué ayudarle podemos, señor? – dijo una elfa anciana con ganas de ayudar.

Snape la ignoró y la miró con desprecio, y luego miró igualmente a los demás. Un brillito de malicia apareció en sus ojos y empezó a decir suavemente – Si no veo mis calderos en el almacén de las mazmorras en menos de un minuto, haré que este curso asistan a mis clases – y bajando más la voz, añadió – como ingredientes.

Decenas de ¡poff! se oyeron en la cocina, y no era para menos. El año anterior muchos habían sentido en sus carnes el mal humor de Snape. Uno incluso había tenido que ir a la enfermería, lo que provocó una reprimenda de Dumbledore a su profesor de pociones y la promesa de éste último, de no molestar más a los elfos. Así y todo, ningún elfo se atrevía a cruzarse en el camino del "respetable" maestro.

A Snape le encantó comprobar lo bien que funcionaba su técnica intimidatoria, y se disponía a irse, cuando vio un elfo sentado frente a un papel sin cumplir sus órdenes. Se acercó sigilosamente a él por detrás , como era su costumbre para atrapar desprevenido a su presa, se agachó y dijo en voz alta - ¿ Qué haces que no vas a cumplir mis órdenes?

El elfo ni se sobresaltó, levantó los grandes ojos y con una gran sonrisa le contestó:

- A señor Dobby iría con gusto, pero es que ya han ido otros.

Aquello era nuevo, un elfo respondón al que no le gustaba trabajar. No le gustaba en absoluto. Snape se interesó entonces, en el papel que estaba mirando el elfo. - ¿ qué haces con eso, elfo?

- Dobby intenta escribir una felicitación de cumpleaños para Harry Potter- lo dijo con tanta alegría, sobretodo cuando mencionó el nombre del mago, que a Snape se le agrió la garganta –Arggghh Harry Potter.

Nunca le gustaron los elfos, pero éste le gustaba menos que ninguno, así que recordando la promesa a Dumbledore, y por no hacer una locura, se alejó del elfo fan de Harry Potter.

Llegó a su despacho, abrió la puerta del almacén, y comprobó que los calderos estaban allí, al igual que los ingredientes nuevos que les había servido Staermer, el dueño de la tienda de ingredientes de pociones de Hogsmeade, con el que siempre trabajaban. Tenía que hacer un inventario de los ingredientes de que disponía el próximo curso. Ya había hecho uno antes de marcharse, pero él siempre lo comprobaba todo dos veces.

Cogió una pequeña navaja, y abrió las cajas de cartón. Sacó los distintos frascos, y los llevó a los distintos estantes. Otros los fue metiendo en una caja par llevarlos al almacén, y lo más peligrosos, los fue poniendo encima del escritorio, para ponerlos después en el armario, bajo llave.

- Si, parece que está todo. A ver... crótalos de libélula en polvo ¿en polvo?, ya no hay que molerlos, que moderno. Bien 12 unidades, correcto. Los rizomas de helecho de Heckla...10 frascos... Maldito Staermer, no ha mandado los esporofitos de mangosta. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que haremos la poción reductora?.

Llevó la caja de frascos al almacén y los colocó en sus estantes. Cuando volvió a su despacho, cogió la pluma para escribir una carta de reclamación a Demetrius Staermer, el dueño de la tienda de ingredientes de pociones de Hogsmeade, se dio cuenta que tenía una carta de Madam Pomfrey:

_Severus:_

_No tenemos poción crecehuesos, ni tampoco pepperunt y la poción del sueño tranquilo está bajo mínimos._

Poppy.

- Bueno, y quiere que yo las haga. ¿No puede comprarlas? – Gruñó - ¿No es medimaga?, Puede hacerlas ella, eso dice su título. Seguro que le dieron el título de enfermera en una tómbola.

Y así fue como Snape cogió tres calderos de los nuevos, y se puso a hacer las tres pociones.

Estaba refunfuñando cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho. Albus Dumbledore estaba en la puerta quitando el envoltorio a una gragea de mil colores.

Se la metió en la boca, y de inmediato la escupió en la mano, poniendo cara de asco. –Uhhh bilis.

- Hola Severus – dijo alegremente - ¿Qué, entreteniéndote en tus pasatiempos?

- Hola Albus. No, es que Poppy no tiene las pociones más elementales en la enfermería, y en vez de comprarlas, me las pide a mí.

Dumbledore metió el caramelo en el envoltorio, y lo tiró en la papelera.

- Vamos Severus, no refunfuñes más, deja eso un momento, y toma un té conmigo.

Dumbledore conjuró dos tazas y una tetera. Llenó las dos tazas, y se llevó la suya a la boca. Se sentó y observó trabajar a Snape.

-¡Uy!, está caliente. Espera que se enfríe Severus.

- Entonces, seguiré aquí removiendo los calderos.

- He estado almorzando con Fudge. ¡Si vieras lo suavito que está ahora que se ha convencido de la vuelta de Tom! . Me ha dicho que cuente con el Ministerio para lo que quiera. – Se encogió de hombros. Snape movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ahora el Ministerio si los apoyaban, después del añito que había pasado. Snape volvió a ocuparse de las pociones.

- Severus. Dentro de dos semanas se va a celebrar la reunión de los ministros de magia de varios países de Europa. Espero que esta vez vayamos todos a una y no como la última vez. También tenemos que preparar el viaje para hablar con los gigantes. Lo voy a intentar yo mismo, tal vez consiga que no se unan definitivamente a Tom. – Hizo una pausa y Snape miró a Dumbledore al darse cuenta que se había quedado callado. Dumbledore miró traviesamente a Snape y dijo con voz también traviesa. – Tengo una noticia para ti.

Snape arqueó una ceja y miró directamente a Dumbledore. - ¿Cuál?

- Ya tenemos profesor de defensa.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. El nuevo profesor de Defensa. Eso si que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿No quieres saber quién es? – preguntó Dumbledore mientras Snape trataba de disimular que le daba lo mismo.

- Si quieres, dímelo

- Tú. Si, no me mires así, tú. He convencido a Fudge. Sabes que no te he podido dar el puesto por tu pasado. El consejo de administración del colegio y el Ministerio me lo tenían prohibido, pero ya te he dicho que el Ministerio está muy condescendiente conmigo..., bueno , ya sabes, uno tiene sus influencias, y en cuanto al consejo, hará lo que diga el Ministerio que haga.

Por fin. Llevaba años detrás de ese puesto. Era para lo que él se consideraba más preparado, lo que más anhelaba, y ya lo había conseguido. Pero de repente tuvo una duda

- Y ¿quién se encargará de pociones? Tienes tres días para encontrar un sustituto.

- Si, y ya tengo el mejor- contestó Dumbledore.

- Vaya, me encanta que hayas encontrado a alguien mejor que yo.

Dumbledore se rió de los celos de su amigo

- Bueno, ¿y quién es?- gruñó Snape.

- Tu, tonto. – Le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

- ¿Insinúas que use un giratiempo? ¿Me lo permite el Ministerio?

- Te he dicho Severus que tengo influencias. Vamos, eso si tu quieres tener éste año el doble de trabajo; el sueldo será el doble por supuesto...Aunque también podríamos encontrar otro profesor para pociones, pero el curso comienza el lunes, y tres días son muy pocos para encontrar a alguien que tenga suficientes conocimientos en la materia. Claro y en el que podamos confiar. – Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de su té – Severus, ven y tómate el té que ya no quema.

- Un momento.

Snape agregó ingredientes a las distintas pociones con una sonrisa en la cara. Por un momento se perdió en sus ensoñaciones imaginándose como profesor de defensa. Rápidamente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó que empezaba a hervir la poción pepperunt, la del sueño tranquilo empezaría a hervir enseguida y no tenía a mano los hígados de tritón.

- Albus. ¿Puedes remover los calderos mientras voy al almacén de ingredientes?

- Si, claro, pero no me has dicho que te parece ¿Aceptas?

Snape sonrió francamente y Dumbledore le dio dos palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro, Snape bajó la mirada ruborizado y fue a buscar lo que le faltaba al almacén.

Albus se quedó allí con una taza en la mano, y con la otra iba alternando los cucharones de cada poción.

Ese ingrediente, era uno de los que ya había colocado en los estantes, así que no le costó mucho encontrarlo. Volvió a su despacho y entonces se encontró horrorizado a su único amigo en el mundo, echado boca arriba en el suelo, con una mano agarrando un cucharón, y con la otra, agarrando el asa de la taza que ahora estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Capítulo 2

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Snape regresa de sus "vacaciones", y algo pasa a Dumbledore.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Snape dejó el frasco en la mesa y corrió hacia dónde estaba tendido Dumbledore. Le tomó el pulso, apagó los calderos, cerró el despacho con un hechizo para que nadie tocara nada, y lo llevó lo más rápidamente que pudo a la enfermería.

Madam Pomfrey llevaba ya media hora con Dumbledore. En éste tiempo había llamado a MacGonagall y a Fliwich, que a su vez había avisado al resto del personal del castillo.

Snape volvió rápidamente a las mazmorras después de dar la voz de alarma, para tratar de entender lo que había pasado. Había dejado a Dumbledore enfrente de los fogones removiendo los calderos. Fue hacia su almacén y cogió varios botes con cierre hermético, y tomó muestras de cada una de las pociones, todavía sin terminar, y las etiquetó. Apuntó todo lo que había añadido a cada poción y en que punto de la elaboración habían quedado.

No podía hacer desaparecer los calderos porque los áurores no querrían que se tocara nada, antes de la investigación.

El recuerdo de los áurores le hizo darse cuenta de lo delicada de su posición: ¡Él, que ya estaba fichado por el Ministerio!

Lo siguiente que hizo fue observar, sin tocarlos, los pedazos de la taza, y vio que faltaba el trozo del asa. Recordó que Dumbledore lo llevaba en su mano cuando lo puso en la camilla. Se extrañó de que se partiera por el asa. Si Dumbledore se hubiera encontrado mal habría soltado la tasa, en vez de caer aferrándola, al menos eso era lo lógico.

Tomó una pequeña muestra con una gasa, del resto que había quedado pegado en la tasa. No se atrevió a coger mucho para que no se dieran cuenta los áurores en su inspección. Después fue hacia el escritorio, y olió el té que había en su propia taza y en la tetera, y no olió nada raro. También tomó muestras por si acaso. No tenía que pasar nada por alto, y sabía que en el más mínimo detalle, podía estar la clave.

No se le ocurrió nada más que hacer, y estaba muy preocupado por la suerte de su amigo, así que, después de observar todo una vez más desde la puerta, cerró la mazmorra con un hechizo, y corrió hacia la enfermería.

En la puerta de la enfermería estaban todos los profesores, que se encontraban en ese momento en Hogwarts, excepto Trelawney, que tenía dolor de cabeza. También estaba Filch y su gata. Snape regresó de su despacho y poco después, Madam Pomfrey abrió la puerta de la enfermería y les dijo:

- Está bien. He normalizado su pulso y su respiración vuelve a ser normal. Solo está ligeramente dormido pero espero que despierte de un momento a otro.

- Vale Poppy, - dijo MacGonagall impacientemente -¿Podemos entrar ya? – M. Pomfrey se apartó y los dejó pasar a todos, excepto a la gata. Todos ellos, se colocaron alrededor de la cama de Dumbledore, con caras de preocupación.

MacGonagall se puso a su lado, y le cogió la mano. Dumbledore abrió los ojos, bizqueando un poco, y luego los abrió completamente. Miró a todos los que estaban y les sonrió. MacGonagall suspiró profundamente y dijo:

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Albus. Si supieras el susto que me has dado ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?. – Mientras hablaba le agitaba la mano de arriba abajo. Dumbledore contestó cerrando y abriendo los ojos varias veces

- Minerva, no lo fatigues – dijo Fliwich – Tienes buen aspecto, colega. Dentro de poco estarás comiendo tus caramelitos por ahí – Dumbledore pestañeó aún más. Fliwich se dirigió a M. Pomfrey

- ¿Poppy, por qué no habla?

- No sé, Albus ¿puedes oírme?- dijo alzando más la voz.

- Jip jip da da ji ssapa da- dijo Dumbledore dando unas palmaditas.

- Déjate de bromas, Albus – intervino Snape – ¡Ésto no es gracioso!

- Uh Uhy....Buahhhhhhh.... – lloró Dumbledore

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Dumbledore estaba muy mal. Parecía que no los conociera, parecía que fuera un niño pequeño llorando por su mami. MacGonagall se llevó la mano a la boca. Sprout se agarró a Filch, y éste la agarró de la cintura a ella, y Fliwich y Snape miraron aterrorizados al bebé Dumbledore.

Fliwich se acercó a Dumbledore y comenzó a hablarle como a un bebé.

- Ehy ehy, tranquilo, todo está bien – acarició su cabello y Dumbledore dejó de llorar- Ehy, eh... ¿mi niño quiere un caramelo?

- ¡Caamelo! ¡caamelo!- cada vez que lo decía, golpeaba la cama con las manos- ¡caamelo!

- Cállate ya Albus – dijo MacGonagall, y hablando a los demás prosiguió - ¡Profesores! Por favor, acompáñenme fuera. Poppy ¿No puedes darle algo para que se calle?

- Voy a por lo que me queda de poción del sueño

Madam Pomfrey intentó darle un poco de poción, pero no pudo. Cada vez que se acercaba a Dumbledore, éste le lanzaba un manotazo.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué hago?. – Se quejó Pomfrey.

- Déjame a mí –dijo Fliwich, que hablando como un abuelo a su nieto dijo -¿Quién se va a tomar éste refresquito? El niño bueno Albus – y Dumbledore se tomó la poción que lo dejó dormido de inmediato.

Los cuatro jefes de las distintas casas salieron de la enfermería y cerraron la puerta. MacGonagall no quería hablar delante de Filch, como era su costumbre y éste que lo sabía, se marchó.

A ver Severus ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estabamos hablando en mi despacho mientras yo hacía unas pociones para Poppy. Albus estaba tomando una taza de té, y le pedí que se hiciera cargo de las pociones un momento mientras yo iba al almacén. Cuando volví lo encontré tendido en el suelo.

- ¿Y no escuchaste nada Severus? .- dijo Sprout.

- No, ni siquiera oí la taza romperse. El almacén está lejos, al final del pasillo de las mazmorras, justo al lado del aula.

- ¿Dices que estaba tomando té? – dijo Sprout con voz conspiradora -¿y si han envenenado el té?

- Ya se me ha ocurrido y he tomado muestras, pero no creo que fuera el té. Yo soy capaz de reconocer una sustancia anómala por su olor, y me pareció que todo era normal.- se echó un farol.

- Tal vez entró alguien extraño- continuó Sprout inspirada.

- Es algo que tenemos que comprobar – dijo Fliwich - ¿alguno ha avisado a Hagrid? ¿No? Ya me extrañaba que no estuviera aquí. Bueno, mejor será que vaya yo mismo y averigüe si ha visto a alguien extraño por los alrededores.

MacGonagall fue quien habló después:

- Tenemos que ir a dar parte al Ministerio. Está claro que han atentado contra la vida de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Ohh! – Sollozando continuó – Y lo han dejado idiotizado ¡Cuando se entere en el Ministerio!

- ¿Cuándo se enteren en el Ministerio? – Dijo Snape – Si eso será terrible, pero peor que eso va a ser cuando se enteren los millones de personas anónimas que ha puesto en él sus esperanzas, para vencer al Señor Oscuro. – Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, continuó Snape – Nos habrán asestado un golpe muy duro si Dumbledore no vuelve a ser el de antes.

Todos los profesores estaban igual de preocupados. Snape y MacGonagall intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y MacGonagall asintió. Lo que dio pie a Snape para seguir hablando dirigiéndose a Fliwich y a Sprout:

- No sé si lo sabéis pero Dumbledore ha organizado la resistencia contra...

Ya lo sabemos Severus. – Dijo Sprout.

- Llevamos trabajando para él muchos más años que tú, y él sabe que cuenta con toda nuestra lealtad.- dijo Fliwick – Y en cuanto a lo del Ministerio, tienes razón. Cuando se sepa lo ocurrido, y se sepa que hemos perdido a nuestro líder, el mundo mágico será un caos, y ni que decir de la fiesta que montarán los mortífagos. El que no debe ser nombrado ésta vez se ha salido con la suya.

- Todavía no está todo perdido – dijo Sprout – Tal vez Albus se recupere. Severus ¿Tú no podrías hacer una poción que lo devuelva a su estado normal?

- El problema es que no sabemos lo que lo ha vuelto así. En cuanto lo descubramos, me pondré a buscar un remedio.

- ¡Tenemos que avisar al Ministerio! - repitió MacGonagall – Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Aunque la verdad es que ellos no han ayudado mucho últimamente. Pero ahora sí lo harán, porque saben lo que les conviene, y lo que les conviene es un líder fuerte como Dumbledore. Además tenemos que enviar esas muestras a algún laboratorio digno de confianza, no quiero ofenderte Severus – Esto lo dijo mirando desafiante a Snape, y sí lo dijo para ofenderlo.

Fliwich movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Sprout le llevó la mano a la boca. Los dos esperaban la reacción de Snape que ya había empezado a acercarse a MacGonagall peligrosamente.

- Análisis de confianza, ¿de confianza Minerva? ¿No está un profesor de pociones capacitado para realizar unos simples análisis? ¿O es que cuando dijiste "de confianza" te referías a otra cosa? – se acercaba más - ¿No me tienes confianza? ¿No confías en mí? –Esto último lo dijo a solo un palmo de la cara de MacGonagall, que pudo ver perfectamente su hilera de dientes amarillos.

- Cálmate Severus – le dijo Fliwich y Snape, que tenía en muy alta consideración al profesor de encantamientos, lo miró y asintió mientras MacGonagall aprovechó para retirarse de él. Snape gruñó.

Volvió a hablar Fliwich:

- Les voy a proponer una solución: no avisemos al Ministerio, y tratemos de resolverlo nosotros mismos.

Todos se miraron un momento y pensaron: Después de todo Dumbledore está vivo. Si dan la voz de alarma lo único que iban a conseguir era desunir a los que estaban en contra de Voldemort. Dumbledore había luchado mucho por unirlos y todos los reunidos eran conscientes de eso. Asintieron en silencio excepto MacGonagall que no estaba convencida. Entonces Fliwich intentó persuadirla.

- Minerva, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que hay pendiente en el colegio. Nosotros te ayudaremos. Si hay una cita importante de Albus, da alguna excusa, di que está enfermo, ¡no mentirás! Todos te ayudaremos. Haremos creer al mundo entero que Albus Dumbledore está vivito y coleando.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. –Dijo MacGonagall – y en cuanto al colegio, llevo años llevando la dirección del colegio. No habrá problema.

- ¿Qué tú llevas la dirección del colegio?- dijo Snape arqueando una ceja – Tú no llevas la dirección de nada. Albus confía en mí para eso. Lo único que haces tú es escribir cartas.

Snape y MacGonagall se miraban con ganas de maldecirse mutuamente. Notando la tensión Sprout dijo rápidamente:

- Pero al menos le diremos lo ocurrido al resto del personal. ¿O no?

- No, no diremos nada a nadie. – Dijo Snape- Filch y Trewlaney ya lo saben, aunque ésta última será fácil engañarla, con Filch no va a ser tan fácil, es muy astuto. Poppy lo sabe, y en cuanto a Hagrid yo soy partidario de no decirle nada, no se vaya a ir de la lengua.

- Tenemos que decírselo a Hagrid, - dijo MacGonagall –Además se va a enterar en cuanto Fliwich vaya a preguntarle si vio a alguien.

- Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo en no hablar. – Finalizó Fliwich – Todos asintieron. – Todos de acuerdo. Minerva, dile a Poppy lo decidido, que busque algún sitio para llevar a Dumbledore éstos días mientras encontramos la cura. Severus, haz los análisis y también manda muestras a un buen laboratorio, tu sabrás, que tengan los resultados pronto- así contentó a MacGonagall y a Snape – y yo iré a hablar con Hagrid.

- ¿ Y yo que hago? – Dijo Sprout.

- ¿Tu?...Eh... ayuda a Minerva con el papeleo.

MacGonagall gruñó.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Capítulo 3

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Dumbledore ha sufrido un atentado, pero sigue vivo aunque con secuelas. Los profesores han decidido ocultarlo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Snape regresó a su despacho. Quitó los frascos de ingredientes peligrosos de su escritorio, y los puso bajo llave. Recogió los pedazos más grandes de taza que todavía estaban en el suelo, y los metió en un frasco grande. Los mandaría al laboratorio dentro de él. Tomó nuevas muestras de las pociones, y escribió todos los procedimientos e ingredientes que habían utilizado en las pociones sin finalizar. Por supuesto que también iba a mandar un frasco con el té.

Ya no tenía que enviar nada más (que él recordara), así que lo empaquetó todo, y lo llevó a la lechucería, dónde tendría que enviar a varias lechuzas para que pudieran con el peso de todo aquello. Lo iba a mandar a los laboratorios Miller, que era el más reconocido de todos, y dónde él mismo había hecho las prácticas de su carrera.

Cuando bajaba otra vez a las mazmorras, MacGonagall lo llamó:

- Severus, - se acercó a él con voz conspiradora - ¿Qué vamos a decir a la Orden? Hemos tomado una decisión muy rápido sin contar con ellos. Quizá no estén conforme.

- No tengo tiempo de ir a informarlos, pero no creo que debamos informar a la totalidad. En la Orden hay mucha gente válida, pero también hay mucho inútil que se puede ir de la lengua. Pienso que tendríamos que decírselo a Alastor Moody. Es el lugarteniente de Albus, y quién tiene que asumir el mando mientras él no pueda.

-Yo iré a decírselo, y también avisaré a Remus. Es un hombre muy sensato, y seguro que podrá ayudarnos mucho en esto.

- Está bien, Minerva - gruñó Snape - Se lo diremos al "sensato lunático".- Snape siguió bajando la escalera, haciendo revolear su túnica tras de él.

Ya en su despacho comenzó con los análisis. Primero con el del té de la tetera que dio negativo. No había rastro de ninguna sustancia ajena a la mezcla de la infusión. Siguió con la taza de Dumbledore. Tampoco había nada raro. Luego las tres muestras de las pociones. Estas le llevaron más tiempo, y ya era de madrugada cuando terminó de convencerse, de que no había nada raro en ninguna.

No había pasado nada por alto ¿o sí? Fue otra vez hacia los calderos que todavía tenían los restos de pociones ya resecos. Lo que contenían ya era inútil, y con el tiempo que ya había pasado ya no contenían las pociones originales, así que las hizo desaparecer y apiló los calderos para llevarlos mañana al almacén. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado y no pensaba con claridad.

No se quiso acostar sin visitar antes a Dumbledore que estaba todavía profundamente dormido. Se quedó un rato parado mirándolo, pensando en todo lo que había dejado por hacer aquel hombre.

- Albus ¡Vuelve a ser tú!

Se acercó a darles unas palmaditas en la mano, y vio que todavía tenía el asa de la taza en su mano. Snape la cogió, la miró un momento, y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

* * *

Es cierto que cuando dormimos nuestras mentes siguen funcionando, a veces mejor que cuando estamos despiertos, tal vez porque cuando estamos despiertos nos fijamos en lo que no tiene importancia, y pasamos por alto lo esencial. Ésta es la excusa que se dio a sí mismo cuando por la mañana se despertó diciendo:

- ¡Imbécil!

Descalzo, en camisón y con su varita, corrió hacia su despacho, se abalanzó sobre la papelera y la volcó. Allí no había nada. Miró el cubo por si se hubiera quedado pegado, pero ya no estaba allí la gragea que Albus había dicho que sabía a bilis. Intentando comprender lo torpe que había sido se levantó y comenzó a analizar la situación.

- El asesino ha tenido que llevarse la prueba. Ayer puse un hechizo protector a esa puerta, vamos, que aquí no ha podido entrar nadie salvo yo y...

Conforme Snape iba caminando hacia la cocina en busca de los elfos, iba pensando en lo lento que había sido. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Sabía que algunos elfos reutilizaban la basura, pero esa era una pequeña posibilidad.

- Severus, ¡Ehy Severus! - Snape se volvió. Era Hagrid.

- Buenos días Hagrid - respondió Snape sin ganas y siguió caminando. El otro corrió para ponerse a su lado.

- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Ah claro, a la cocina. Yo voy a ver a Dumbledore. Lo vi ayer y está fatal. Fliwick me lo dijo ayer y me preguntó si había visto a alguien extraño, y yo le dije que no.

- Hagrid, ¿le diste tu los caramelos?

- ¿Eh? – dijo Hagrid. No entendía a Snape como casi siempre. Snape se detuvo y preguntó lentamente para que el otro lo entendiera.

- ¿Viste a Dumbledore antes de que enfermara?

- Sí, y le dije que tú habías llegado y que estabas en el desp...

- ¿Le diste tú la gragea que iba comiendo? – le preguntó impaciente Snape. Hagrid lo pensó un poco.

- Sí, sí,... eh, yo fui a llevarle los caramelos al despacho, cuando él llegó vía translator. Le dije que tú habías llegado y creo que... Sí, sí, cogió una gragea y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Snape se detuvo y miró directamente a Hagrid antes de decirle:

- Hagrid, ve al despacho de Dumbledore y localiza esas grageas. Guárdalas en... no, mejor quédate allí hasta que yo llegue. Tengo que ir un momento a la cocina.- y los dos tomaron direcciones distintas.

Cuando terminó en la cocina, Snape se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Los elfos habían ayudado a aumentar su mal humor habitual. En espacial Dobby. Él es quién se había encargado de vaciar la papelera y desaparecer todo lo que había en ella. Mientras subía las altísimas escaleras de Hogwarts, se acordó de que su padre solía colgar de los tobillos a los sirvientes inútiles, e imaginando a Dobby siendo torturado sonrió. Aunque un momento después se dijo para sí mismo:

- Pero ¿Por qué la voy a tomar con el elfo, si el que ha cometido el error he sido yo? Bueno, espero que ese maldito elfo no tenga muchos problemas para salir del barril de cerveza.

----------

- Aquí tienes el paquete de grageas, Severus – le dijo Hagrid recién entraba por la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿No abrió otro paquete además de éste? ¿Lo has comprobado, Hagrid?

- Sí, lo he comprobado, no hay otro paquete de caramelos, y ahora Severus, ¿Me vas a contar por qué tenías que ir a la cocina?

Snape le contó, algo avergonzado, lo de su desliz con el caramelito, y que hasta esa mañana no se había dado cuenta de lo que posiblemente había envenenado a Dumbledore. Hagrid no le dio mucha importancia. – No te preocupes Severus, yo cometo errores parecidos todo el tiempo, es humano equivocarse. Y ahora, si no quieres otra cosa, voy a ver a Dumbledore.

- Te acompaño.- Y los dos se marcharon a la enfermería.

* * *

Dumbledore se despertó mientras estaban en la enfermería, y se encontraba igual que ayer: solo balbuceaba palabras incoherentes. Fliwick y Sprout también fueron a verlo. Le llevaron un sonajero que Dumbledore no dejó de hacer sonar.

Pomfrey les hizo una señal a los cuatro jefes de las casas, así que estos la siguieron hasta un lugar más silencioso.

- Hay que buscar otro sitio para Dumbledore, y además tenéis que ayudarme a cuidarlo. Me ha dado mucha guerra ésta noche, y tenemos que turnarnos para cuidarlo, o yo perderé los nervios.

Resolvieron que cada noche se quedara uno de ellos, y de día se lo dejarían a un elfo bajo la supervisión de Pomfrey.

- Hoy Sábado, me quedaré yo – dijo Fliwick – mañana tú Hagrid, el lunes Minerva, Severus el martes...

- Yo me quedaré el miércoles ¿pero qué haremos con el jueves y el viernes? – preguntó Sprout.

- Yo me quedaré con él el viernes, come hice ayer – dijo Pomfrey.

- Si no hay nadie más, - dijo Fliwick – yo también me quedaré el jueves.

- Y ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Filch? – Preguntó Sprout.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no confío en ese hombre. – le contestó MacGonagall.

- Ehh..., Os tengo que contar algo – empezó da decir Snape – Con todo el revuelo no recordé que Albus estaba comiendo una gragea de mil sabores, y luego la arrojó a la basura... – odiaba tener que admitir un error, así que intentó aparentar frialdad como hacía cuando no se sentía muy seguro -... y ésta mañana ya no estaba el caramelo en la basura porque la habían recogido los elfos.- terminó de soltarlo algo sonrojado. Los otros se miraron con preocupación. Fue Fliwick quién rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y la bolsa de grageas, la tienes?

- Sí, aquí esta. Está recién abierta. Me parece que sólo cogió un caramelo. Tengo la esperanza de que sean éstas grageas las que causaron todo, así que supongo que estén todas envenenadas. Sería muy raro que sólo hubiera una, y que esa fuera la que cogió Albus. Las mandaré ahora al laboratorio y – mirando a MacGonagall – cogeré algunas para analizarlas yo mismo.

- ¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados del laboratorio? – le preguntó Sprout.

- El lunes. No trabajan el fin de semana, pero yo mismo estuve analizando las muestras de té y de las pociones, y allí no había nada raro. Por eso, tengo esperanzas en las grageas.

- Bueno Severus, - le hablo Hagrid dándole palmaditas en la espalda – seguro que ésta vez tendrás suerte, y para el lunes por la noche, el profesor Dumbledore estará con nosotros para empezar el curso.

Después de enviar las grageas vía lechuza, se puso a analizar una con la que se había quedado. Cuando estaba terminando, entró MacGonagall. Le contó que había informado a Lupin y a Moody, y que éstos habían estado de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Estos son los análisis de las grageas de mil sabores? – dijo MacGonagall con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

Snape gruñó afirmativamente.

- No puedo creer que a un hombre de tu inteligencia, se le haya pasado algo tan evidente Severus. ¿En qué tenías la cabeza? Si tú eres es que siempre dice que hay que fijarse en los pequeños detalles, como cuando se hace una poción. Al menos eso era lo que me decías que era incapaz de hacer Longbottom.

MacGonagall no había ido a las mazmorras, cosa que odiaba, apara contarle lo de Lupin y Moody. Había ido para mortificarle por su error, y Snape lo sabía.

- Minerva ¿No tienes ninguna otra cosa útil que hacer, que venir a molestarme cuando trato de encontrar la solución a nuestros problemas? ¿No tienes que escribir alguna cartita? – dijo Snape volviéndose hacia ella, y con un brillito en los ojos.

En ese momento salió un humo anaranjado del pequeño caldero que estaba usando Snape.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó MacGonagall.

Snape se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué significa, Severus? – volvió a preguntar impaciente.

- Nada. No hay nada en esa gragea – le contestó desilucionado Snape.

- Pero todavía no tenemos los resultados del laboratorio. Tal vez ellos encuentren algo que tú no has sabido... ver – MacGonagall sonrió con un poquito de maldad, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Snape sabía que sus análisis estaban bien hechos, y no tenía muchas esperanzas en los el laboratorio. Así que su ánimo no era el mejor.

Cuando MacGonagall iba a salir por la puerta, Snape le dijo:

- Minerva, tenemos que pensar que haremos si Dumbledore no se recupera.

- Fliwick y tú me convencisteis para que no dijera nada – protestó MacGonagall – y yo os he hecho caso en todo, y ahora que tus jueguesitos de química no te dan resultado me vienes con el ¿y ahora qué hacemos? –MacGonagall gesticulaba exageradamente - ¡Ahora tenemos que seguir con la farsa! – gritó a Snape – Me pregunto que dirían todos, si Albus Dumbledore no asistiera a la inauguración del nuevo curso. – y moviendo la cabeza disgustada, salió por la puerta.

- Y yo me pregunto que es lo que hará el señor oscuro si descubre que ya no tiene ningún obstáculo para vencernos.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.


	4. Capítulo 4

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Snape recuerda que olvidó mandar a analizar los caramelos que Dumbledore comía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Granger, Weasley y Potter entraron un año más en el Gran Salón para comenzar su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Ocuparon sus asientos y saludaron a los compañeros que no habían visto en el tren.

Allí se encontraron a Finnigan, que se había rapado la cabeza como cierto jugador de futbol. A Brown y a Patil, teñidas de rubio platino hablando de lo "guay" que había sido su verano en Ibiza, y a Longbottom, sentado en el asiento más apartado acariciando su sapo. Longbottom fue el único que se levantó para ir a saludar al resto de sus compañeros. Cuando llegó hasta Potter, le preguntó cómo se sentía, hasta ahora el único que lo había hecho, y si podía ayudarle en algo. Después les habló a los tres de las clases que tenía que dar:

- Éste año - empezó a decir Longbottom con algo de tristeza - no tendré pociones. Suspendí el examen. Mi abuela no me dejó salir de casa ni para sacar el perro.

- ¡Alégrate Neville! - dijo Weasley - Eso quiere decir que éste año no tendrás clase con Snape.

- Sí, por ese lado sí estoy contento - le respondió Longbottom con media sonrisa - pero yo quería estudiar para medimago, y ya no podrá ser. Bueno, me alegro que estéis bien. Me voy a mi asiento que ha dejado solo a Trevor.

- ¡Neville! - lo llamó Weasley mientras se iba - Si te sirve de algo, Harry y yo tampoco daremos pociones. También hemos suspendido - Tanto Weasley como Potter sonrieron encantados.

- Debería daros vergüenza - les dijo Granger mientras se sentaban - Por lo menos él está preocupado por haberse cargado su ilusión de ser medimago, pero a vosotros parece que se os ha olvidado que queríais ser aurors.

- Tú lo que estás es amargada por que no vas a perder de vista a Snape. - le dijo Weasley

Todo estaba preparado para el inicio de la ceremonia y Potter seguía sonriendo, hasta que se le borró la sonrisa al ver a otro chico que lo miraba con desprecio desde la mesa Slytherin.

- Potter - gruñó Draco Malfoy que había pasado el peor verano de su vida. Su padre estaba prófugo de la justicia, y tanto su madre como él, habían sido requeridos por los aurors para muchísimos interrogatorios, y su casa estuvo vigilada tanto de día como de noche.

A sus dos grandes amigotes les había pasado lo mismo, pero sabían que ahora en el colegio gozarían de más libertad, y por eso, éstos dos estaban muy habladores sacando a Malfoy de sus casillas:

- La ceremonia de inicio de curso es asquerosa - dijo Goyle - ¿Por qué no se come antes de que entren los de primero?

- Y ¿Por qué será tan larga la canción del sombrerito ridículo? - le respondió Crabbe.

- Para fastidiar Crabbe, - respondió Goyle - ¿No ves que perteneció a un Gryffidor?- rieron los dos grandotes.

-¡Vaya Goyle! - habló por fin Malfoy deseando que se callaran - Es lo más ingenioso que te he escuchado desde que te conozco.

Goyle contestó algo pero Malfoy no lo oyó porque estaba concentrado leyendo un artículo de última página del Profeta. Últimamente era la única forma de enterarse en que estaba metido su padre.

* * *

La profesora MacGonagall avanzó con la larga fila de alumnos, que no estaban tan nerviosos como la profesora. Llegaron al final de las mesas. MacGonagall cogió el sombrero del taburete, preparado para que los alumnos nuevos se sentaran encima, y luego de echar una rápida mirada hacia el asiento de Dumbledore, se volvió a los alumnos y les dijo:

- Ahora, en cuanto diga sus nombres, se sentarán en el taburete, les pondré el sombrero. Él los seleccionará para sus correspondientes casas. - Y comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los niños.

En la mesa Slytherin había éste año más murmullos de lo habitual, pero Malfoy no despegó los ojos del periódico, hasta que Goyle lo zarandeó mientras le decía:

- No está Snape.

Malfoy miró la mesa de los profesores, y efectivamente, no estaba el maestro de pociones.

- ¿Estará con nuestro Señor? - susurró Goyle.

- Tal vez Dumbledore se ha enterado que Snape es uno de los nuestros y lo ha echado - dijo Crabbe.

- Snape es demasiado listo como para dejar que Dumbledore lo descubra - dijo Malfoy - No, tiene que haber otro motivo. Miró la silla vacía durante unos segundos, y luego miró al frente para ver a Potter y a su corte mirándolo a él fijamente. Les sonrió con desprecio. No iba a dejar que vieran su preocupación por la ausencia del profesor.

- ¿Crees que sabe lo que le ha pasado a Snape? - preguntó Weasley.

- ¿Quién, Malfoy? - contestó Potter con cara de asco - Actúa como si supiese lo que está pasando.

- ¡Eh! Fijaos, también falta madam Ponfrey - dijo Weasley

- Quizá - empezó a decir Potter - Voldemort lo ha herido, y Madam Ponfrey lo está curando.

- Sí, o a lo mejor madam Ponfrey y Snape se han fugado juntos. - Los dos chicos rieron.

- ¿Ya estáis imaginando complots? - les preguntó Granger - Y dejadme adivinar ,el malo es Snape ¿a que sí? ¡No tenéis remedio!

- A ti te gusta investigar complots, como tú dices, tanto como a nosotros dos. - le echó en cara Potter.

- Cuando hay algo que investigar. Mira, aquí solo hay dos asientos vacíos, no hay nada raro, ¿lo veis? ¡Ay! Dejadme tranquila que quiero ver la selección.

Pero la selección ya había acabado. En ese momento, la profesora MacGonagall se sentaba en un asiento a la derecha de Dumbledore. Llamó la atención de todos, otra vez, golpeando su copa con una cucharilla, y cuando hubieron cesado los murmullos, Dumbledore bebió de su copa, se levantó y comenzó a hablar:

- Bienvenidos queridos alumnos, un año más a nuestro querido Hogwarts

Sin ninguna duda, era la voz de Dumbledore, aunque habló raro, sin ninguna emoción, con voz fría y suave, y sin ni siquiera las habituales sonrisas con las que recibía sus niños. Tampoco tenía la mirada dulce de siempre. Eso captó la atención de todo el Salón, en el que ya no se oía una mosca. Continuó hablando:

- No quiero demorarme en lo que tengo que deciros. Se que estais deseando que yo me calle para hartaros de comer hasta los ojos, pero éste año hay ciertas novedades que debéis conocer...- la tos de MacGonagall lo interrumpió.

- Cog, cog, sonríe, cog - le dijo disimuladamente y Dumbledore siguió hablando con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.

- La primera de las novedades, es que tenéis nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. - hubo murmullos en el salón. Dumbledore continuó hablando. - Se trata de un gran profesional de la docencia, con muchos años de experiencia, amplios conocimientos en la materia, y muy alto reconocimiento a nivel internacional...- MacGonagall volvió a toser.

- Cog, cog, abrevia, cog

- Afortunadamente para nosotros, contamos con los servicios de éste gran maestro desde hace muchos años. Se trata del profesor Snape, - se oyeron murmullos - que éste año compaginará sus labores como profesor de pociones, con las de maestro de defensa. Sí, es una lástima que no se encuentre hoy con nosotros para que oiga el efusivo aplauso de bienvenida que le vamos a dedicar.

Dumbledore aplaudió solo y enseguida, viendo que nadie más lo hacía, cesó de hacerlo. Después miró desafiante a todas las mesas, y se detuvo en la de los Gryffidor.

- Debo recordaros que el señor Filch, nuestro querido conserje, ha expuesto en el tablón de anuncios de la conserjería, la lista de faltas que, ¿cómo diría yo? A sí, ¡os desaconsejo que cometáis! - sonrió Dumbledore mientras Filch se levantaba de su asiento muy feliz, y luego se volvía a sentar.

Dumbledore bebió de su copa mientras se escuchaban murmullos de los alumnos, y de algunos profesores. Después siguió hablando.

- También he de recordaros, como todos los años, porque es imposible meterlo en vuestras huecas cabezotas, que el bosque está prohibido, y no debéis entrar en él si estimáis en algo vuestra vida. Yo simplemente lo desaconsejo.

Y esto solo lo diré una vez: está terminantemente prohibido acercarse a el ala oeste del tercer piso, la que da hacia el lago. Existe un peligro de muerte, que no voy a detallar, y si os cojo merodeando por allí, podría ser perjudicial para vuestra salud - Dumbledore sonrió - porque os ganareis una detención con Filch y le dejaré elegir el castigo.

Durante éstos últimos años, se ha consentido que ciertos alumnos, hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, sin importarles las normas que siempre han regido ésta venerable institución, y que han permitido que perdure en el tiempo. Esto se acabó. Es hora de que en éste colegio, empiece a regir la disciplina, y espero que todos los profesores me ayudéis en esto - ¿Pero qué dice? Pensaron todos los profesores. MacGonagall tosió de nuevo para disimular lo que decía:

- Cog, cog, ¡cállate ya!, cog

- Bueno, esas son las novedades. Cuando termine el banquete, los de primero seréis guiados por los prefectos a vuestros dormitorios.

¡A comer! - sonrió a la asombrada concurrencia que apenas aplaudió y se sentó. Luego miró a MacGonagall y ésta que parecía enfadada, movió lentamente de un lado a otra la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Dumbledore? - preguntó Weasley a Potter mientras masticaba un muslo de pollo. - Está algo raro.

- Está enfadado por algo, al menos eso parece - dijo Potter.

- O a Dumbledore se le ha ido la olla, o la guerra debe de ir muy mal, para que esté con esa mala uva.

-Harry - dijo Granger - Te acaba de dedicar su discurso, y ni te has enterado.

- ¿Crees que esté enfadado conmigo? - preguntó Potter - ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

- ¿Tú? Nada - le contestó Granger- Solo provocar que lo destituyeran el año pasado de su cargo, dejar las clases de oculmancia faltando el respeto a un profesor, montar esa maravillosa excursión al Ministerio basándote en uno de tus sueñesitos, provocar la muerte de Sirius, contestar a Dumbledore de mala manera cuando él solo quería consolarte, culpar a Snape de lo que hiciste tú solito, y en definitiva, de haberlo liado todo, y luego no afrontar tus errores.

- ¡No seas mala con Harry! - dijo Weasley.

Potter miró hacia estaba Dumbledore. Se quedó helado al ver que Dumbledore lo estaba mirando, pero no con la sonrisa cálida de siempre, mas bien parecía que lo iba a maldecir. Entonces Potter pensó: ¿Tendrá razón Hermione?

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4


	5. Capítulo 5

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Empieza un nuevo curso, y Dumbledore está allí para recibir los alumnos. Aunque hay algunas novedades.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Cuando acabó el banquete, los profesores que no estaban enterados de la enfermedad de Dumbledore, lo miraron con extrañeza. Nunca antes había hecho un discurso tan extraño, ni tan largo. Claro que los días que estaban viviendo eran muy duros, con tantos crímenes, y eran capaces de volver de piedra al más pintado. Pero les resultaba raro ver a Dumbledore tratando tan fríamente a sus alumnos. No iba con él.

- Qué raro ha estado Dumbledore, ¿No te parece Víctor? - preguntó Sinistra a Vector.

- Sí, sí que ha estado raro, pero ya conoces a Albus, hace las cosas más raras siempre con un propósito, ¿Tú que dices Filius?

- Ah.. Eh..., yo lo he visto igual que siempre - mintió Flitwick mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Tal vez - Habló Trelewney que apareció detrás de los tres - tiene que ver con el desmayo que tuvo la semana pasada. Tal vez no se ha recuperado tan bien como Minerva dice.

- No Sybill - dijo Flitwick - Sí se ha recuperado, pero creo que ha estado bajo mucha tensión éstas últimas semanas.

- O tal vez - dijo Sinistra - quiere tratar a los alumnos más rudamente para prepararlos para lo que se nos viene encima.

- No sé Astra - le respondió Vector mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta - No es el comportamiento lógico de Albus. Está tramando algo que todavía no podemos adivinar. Por cierto Filius ¿Tú sabes dónde se ha metido Severus? Él que se pone enfermo con los guiñitos y las sonrisitas de Dumbledore, se ha perdido un discurso propio de él.

- Eh...Ah... - balbució Flitwick - Perdonadme, he olvidado.... mi ... varita, sí mi varita.

- ¿Qué ha olvidado su varita? ¿Conocéis algún mago que se olvide su varita? - preguntó Trelewney a Sinistra y a Vector - Aquí hay más de una cosa rara. Iré a consultar a mi bola de cristal. Si me disculpáis.

Cuando llegó Flitwick de nuevo a la mesa de profesores, Sprout, MacGonagall y Hagrid, estaban alrededor de Dumbledore discutiendo:

- ¡Claro que sospechan! - dijo MacGonagall - No podías haberlo hecho peor Severus. Y pensar que estuvimos ensayando el dichoso discurso hasta tan tarde.

- Tranquila Minerva - dijo Sprout - No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nada. Creo que más bien lo han achacado al estrés que sufre Dumbledore.

- Fui a ver lo que pensaban los demás profesores - dijo Flitwick - y todos han notado algo extraño, pero no se imaginan lo que es. Por cierto, han preguntado por ti, Severus. Para que luego digas que no te quieren.

- Tampoco lo he hecho tan mal, solo he improvisado un poco - dijo Dumbledore (Snape) - Para ser francos, siempre he pensado que Dumbledore ha sido muy blando durante años, haciendo la vista gorda con los que infringen las normas, especialmente con los Gryffindor.

- Trata a tus Slytherin igual que a mis Gryffidor - dijo MacGonagall

- Sí, - contestó Dumbledore - Y yo soy un vampiro.

- Siempre lo sospeché - dijo MacGonagall

- Escucha Severus, ¡Severus! - lo llamó Flitwick porque nuestro peculiar Dumbledore estaba encarando peligrosamente a MacGonagall - Te queda poco para que la poción multijugos deje de hacer efecto.

- ¡No tenías que haber tratado así a los alumnos! - volvió a la carga MacGonagall - Te dije que no los amenazaras, y vas tú y los amenazas. - Dumbledore comenzó a caminar a zancadas en dirección a la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores, y MacGonagall lo siguió.- ¿Y visteis las caritas de los niños de primero? - dijo MacGonagall dirigiéndose a los demás profesores que también los estaban siguiendo - querían volver con sus padres.

- "Las caritas de los de primero" - la remedó burlonamente Dumbledore.

- ¡De mí no te rias! - amenazó MacGonagall totalmente roja.

- ¡Oh! - dijo Dumbledore señalando a MacGonagall . ¡Mirad! el temperamento Gryffindor. Pero si se ha puesto roja como los colores de su casa. - Dumbledore se estaba divirtiendo - ¿Y los demás también pensáis que lo hice tan mal? Ayer todos asegurabais que yo era el indicado para hacer de Dumbledore.

- Yo pienso que no eres un gran actor, - dijo Flitwick - pero que en definitiva, ha sido convincente - Los otros dos asintieron y MacGonagall se desesperó. Últimamente no le hacían mucho caso. - Hemos salido al paso de la inauguración, que es lo que queríamos.

- Pero Albus Dumbledore tiene muchas obligaciones - habló MacGonagall - esto sólo ha sido el comienzo. Y espero que para la siguiente ocasión encontremos un actor mejor.- dijo MacGonagall fulminando con la mirada a Snape.

- Tranquila querida, seguro que pronto tendremos el antídoto para Albus, - dijo Sprout - Y ahora ven conmigo y te daré una tila para tus nervios - MacGonagall fulminó a Sprout también con la mirada y Sprout decidió quedarse calladita.

- Ehhh... Bueno - dijo Hagrid - Yo me tengo que ir a cuidar del profesor Dumbledore. Eh... Severus... ¿Albus no tiene el pelo negro ,no? - y señaló a unos mechones oscuros que estaban apareciendo en la plateada melena de Dumbledore.

Y se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Remus Lupin había tratado de ser auror varios años atrás, así que cuando se reunió con MacGonagall, Moody y Snape el sábado, decidieron que sería él el que hiciera el trabajo de "detective privado", y que Moody lo asesoraría con su gran experiencia.

Lo que no imaginó varios años atrás, fue que ahora estaría despotricando y reprochándose el haber estudiado para semejante estupidez de trabajo. Se había llevado desde el sábado hasta el mismo día de a inauguración del nuevo curso en Hogwarts, caminando de un lado a otro, preguntando lo mismo, y sin sacar nada en claro. Eso sin contar que hoy le pasaba lo que le pasa una vez al mes (y no era la regla). Todo junto, había hecho que Remus Lupin por fin comprendiera por qué Dolores Umbridge decía que su futuro estaba en el circo.

Estaba a punto de irse a su rincón favorito del cuartel, para transformarse, cuando regresó Moody de Howarts. Había ido para enterarse de cómo había ido la interpretación de Snape. Entre lo que dijo MacGonagall, y lo que dijo Snape, se enteró que había ido o muy mal, o muy bien, así que se quedó con la media: aprobado. También les había informado sobre como le había ido a Lupin con su investigación. MacGonagall alabó lo bien que había actuado Lupin, y Snape se burló de la mediocridad del lobito.

Moody, cuando vio a Lupin tan cabizbajo le dijo:

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo, hombre!, que las cosas van bien.

- ¿Bien? - habló Lupin con desgana.

- Sí, Snape pasó la prueba. Al parecer algunos niños se fueron mojaditos a la cama, pero eso fue todo. ¿Queda algo del guisito que hizo Molly Weasley éste mediodía? Ah sí. Uhmm..Uhmm.. ¡Que bueno! ¿Quieres un poco? - Lupin negó con la cabeza - ¡Ah! te pongo un plato.

Moody comía ávidamente, Lupin removía con la cuchara.

- Alastor, ¿Qué ha dicho Snape?

- ¿Dicho de qué?

- De mi informe ¿de qué va a ser? - volvió a preguntar Lupin.

- Ehhhh... nada

- Seguro que se lo ha pasado estupendamente - dijo Lupin - Pero él tampoco a estado muy brillante éstos días. No tiene ni idea de que es lo que ha puesto así a Dumbledore. - dijo para consolarse a sí mismo. No tenía ganas esa noche de fingir su pose de conciliador. ¡Ésta noche no!. Y si no fuese por que no quería comerse a Moody, tampoco se bebería la poción que le había preparado Snape.

- ¿Irás mañana a ese otro almacén? ¿Couleurs se llama el dueño, no? - preguntó Moody.

- Sí, es el siguiente paso para seguir a las "grageas viajeras". Vaya mafia hay en esto de los caramelos. Las elaboran en fábricas clandestinas para luego venderlas como si fueran hechas por ellos mismos. El Ministerio debería investigar esto.

- Sí, y dejar de estorbar en la lucha contra Voldemort. Vale Remus, es basura lo que comen los niños, pero eso no mata a nadie.

- A mí lo que me resulta difícil de creer – dijo Lupin – es que de la bolsa de grageas, Dumbledore cogiera justo la envenenada. ¡Vaya mala suerte!

- Severus quiere que sigas investigando los caramelos.

- Severus quiere fastidiarme. - replicó Lupin.

- También les conté que el té es de la tienda de Staermer, y que te costó averigüarlo toda la noche de ayer.

- Tiene los libros de contabilidad más enrevesados del mundo mágico. - le dijo Lupin - Pero yo creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, y que no fue ni el té ni las grageas. Tal vez fue algo que almorzó, o algo que tocó, o algo que inhaló, o... quizás ¡sólo esté fingiendo!

- Yo lo he visto Remus. No está fingiendo. - La de tonterías que dice un hombre lobo cuando va transformarse, pensó Moody. - Pero tienes razón en que puede ser cualquier cosa.

- Quizá fue Fudge - gruñó Lupin - Almorzó con él, recuerda.

- Sé que no le tienes especial cariño a la gente del Ministerio, - empezó a decir Moody - pero ya te he dicho que no creo que fuera él. Fudge está acongojadito ahora que sabe que Voldemort ha vuelto, y no va a hacerle algo a su principal enemigo. Fudge es imbécil, pero no hasta ese punto.

- Imbécil, Grrrrr..., Imbécil.....Grrrrr

- Remus, ¿Te has tomado la poción?

- No.

- Pues hazlo que te está empezando a crecer el pelo de las orejas. – Dijo Moody mientras se levantaba de su asiento apresuradamente. - Y con tu permiso, yo me voy.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.


	6. Capítulo 6

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Los profesores sospechan, y Remus Lupin es encargado de investigar lo que le pasó a Dumbledore.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Snape se echó en la cama rendido, después del peor lunes de su vida laboral. Dar dos materias a todos los cursos era un verdadero lío, por mucho giratiempo que tengas. Además había tenido la brillante idea de juntar en cada clase de defensa a dos casas, como en pociones hasta quinto curso, para tener menos clases que dar, y ya estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Manejar dos grupos de alumnos en pociones no era difícil para él. Manejar dos grupos de alumnos con varitas era otra cosa. Además lo peor de todo había seco el giratiemmpo, que había tenido que utilizar tres veces ese día, una de ellas por error entrando en una clase en la que ya estaba, con el consiguiente susto de los alumnos, que ahora veían a Snape doble.

Después de las clases, estaban sus funciones como jefe de la casa Slytherin, vigilar la cena, y los análisis que estaba volviendo a hacer del té, las pociones y los caramelos, así como combinaciones de éstos, por si hubieran reaccionado entre sí.

- A este paso voy a morir muy pronto. - gruñó Snape - Vaya panorama que me toca éste año, ¿Por qué le diría a Dumbledore que hacía cargo de las dos asignaturas? Tengo que renunciar a una de las dos o sino me voy a ... – y empezó a roncar.

* * *

El día siguiente pasó lo mismo, con la añadidura de que se tenía que quedar vigilando a Dumbledore, así que después de asearse un poco, metió en una maletita su camisón gris y su gorro de dormir a juego, su cepillo de dientes y una muda para el día siguiente, y se encaminó hacia la torre más alejada de la zona habitada del castillo: la que esta orientada hacia el lago.

Cuando llegó a la torre, se encontró a Flitwick y a Sprout que había ido a verlo. También estaba el elfo Dobby, que le estaba dando de cenar.

- Es increible – decía Flitwick moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Una de las mentes más grandes de nuestro tiempo reducido a esto.

- ¿ Me oyes Albus? - gritó Sprout moviéndole el brazo.

- Querida, que no está sordo. Sólo que no te entiende - le explicó Flitwick - Recogeré los libros y los devolveré al despacho de Albus. - Flitwick tenía la esperanza de que si Dumbledore veía sus antiguos libros, recobraría la normalidad, pero en cambio, Dumbledore los había deshojado, y los había utilizado para apilarlos en torres, y ver como se desplomaban después. Cuando esto ocurría aparecía un brillo de malicia en sus ojitos celestes.

- Severus, - lo llamó Sprout - ¿Ha habido algún progreso con el antídoto?

- Te he dicho un montón de veces, que el antídoto no se puede elaborar sin saber que es lo que causó esto. - dijo Snape impaciente - Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar, que es lo que lo puso así – señaló a Dumbledore con la mano, que levantó la cara para mirar al hombre de negro, y decir:

- Erus

Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, miraron a Dumbledore sorprendidos.

- Erus, Erus, Erus, Erus... - Decía Dumbledore mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Snape.

- ¡Severus! ¡Te reconoce! - dijo Flitwick.

- Esto es un paso adelante - dijo Sprout - Trata de hablar con él, Severus.

Snape no sabía que decirle. En realidad no sabía que decirle desde que Dumbledore estaba así, eso no importó la primera noche porque Dumbledore se la pasó durmiendo, pero ahora estaba despierto y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a irse a la cama.

- ¿Qué le digo? - Pidió auxilio a Flitwick.

Dumbledore cogió un libro y se lo dio a Snape, mientras le decía:

- Güento.

- ¿Güento? - dijo Snape mirando el título del libro. – No. Éste libro se titula "Plantas Africanas Venenosas" de Attu Bandii.

- Severus, ¡Eres tonto! - le dijo Flitwick - Quiere que le leas un cuento.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Un cuento? Yo no sé ningún cuento, y aunque los supiera me sentiría ridículo contándolo. Hacedlo vosotros.

- Güento - dijo Dumbledore con voz melosa y con su brillito malicioso en los ojos, dándole el libro a Snape.

- Quiere que lo hagas tú, querido. - dijo Sprout sonriendo – Seguro que de niño alguna vez te contaron alguno, y con esa memoria tan grande que tienes, seguro que lo recuerdas.

Snape refunfuñaba.

- Anda, no te hagas de rogar - dijo Flitwick deseando escuchar a Snape contar un cuento.

- ¡Güento! – Argumentó Dumbledore.

Snape gruñó.

- Güento - gimió Dumbledore.

- ¡Vale! Pero vosotros dos os marcháis de aquí ahora mismo, y os lleváis al elfo apestoso.

Flitwick, y Sprout se miraron desilusionados, pero sabían de antemano que Snape no los iba a dejar quedarse. Así que se marcharon con el elfo, y dejaron a Dumbledore y a Snape solos.

En la habitación habían colocado dos camas, y sobre la que no estaba deshecha, Snape colocó su maletín, sacó el camisón y su gorrito, y se cambió de ropa mientras Dumbledore lo acosaba pidiendo su "güento".

Luego se fue hacia el armario del fondo y sacó el que consideró el camisón menos hortera de Dumbledore, ¡y le costó decidirse!, uno amarillo con corazones de colores. Cuando se decidió llamó a Dumbledore.

- Albus, ven que te voy a poner el camisón de dormir.

Mientras lo cambiaba, Snape pensó en que precisamente ese hombre que ahora lo necesitaba tanto, había sido el único que había creído en su arrepentimiento. Una sombra de tristeza apareció en su cara cuando abrochaba el último botón. Levantó la mirada y vio a Dumbledore mirándolo con complacencia.

- ¿Albus? ¿Albus? - preguntó Snape esperanzado como si esa mirada fuera una señal, de que Dumbledore había recobrado su cabeza.

- Caamelo - Dumbledore le ofreció una caramelo como si fuera un tesoro, y con sonrisa incluida. Snape miró el caramelo, y luego a Dumbledore, y sonrió cogiendo el caramelo.

- ¡Venga! ¡A la cama! - Dumbledore obedeció y Snape lo arropó.

- ¡Güento!

- No se te ha olvidado. !Maldito diablillo! – dijo Snape sonriendo.

Pero a Snape ya se le había ocurrido uno. El más absurdo, dentro de los cuentos absurdos e ilógicos. Eso pensaba ya, cuando tenía seis años y su abuela se lo contaba. Era el único que le contaba, bien porque no sabía otro, o más bien porque tenía medio perdida la cabeza.

De todas formas nunca se cansaba de escucharlo:

Érase una vez una mamá cabra que tenía siete cabritillos.....

* * *

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay,...!

La profesora Sprout corría dando saltitos, por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos, que debían estar en clase.

- Profesora Sprout - la llamó Filch - ¿Sabe usted que hacen todos éstos alumnos fuera de clase?

Sprout se detuvo y vio que estaba rodeada de alumnos.

- No lo sé, señor Filch. Se lo diré también a Minerva. Tengo que irme, que tengo prisa. - y siguió corriendo.

- ¿Y dónde va una chica tan guapa, corriendo tan temprano? – preguntó picaronamente Filch. Sprout no contestó, pero siguió corriendo hacia el aula de transformaciones con una sonrisa. Llegó sin aliento y sin llamar entró en el aula.

- Minerva – aspiración - ¿Puedes – aspiración – salir un – aspiración - momento?

MacGonagall se temió lo peor y salió precipitadamente con Sprout.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó MacGonagall asustada.

- Fudge está aquí, y quiere ver a Dumbledore.

- ¿Dónde está? - Volvió a preguntar MacGonagall.

- En el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué lo has dejado solo en el despacho, con todos los documentos que hay allí?

Sprout bajó la mirada y sollozó:

- Lo siento, es que yo estaba regando la Abubilla rosa del Cairo, que le regalé a Albus la semana pasada, y - sollozó - apareció Fudge dándome un susto de muerte. Es que yo había dejado la puerta abierta, y él no tuvo que decir la contraseña. - Más sollozos, MacGonagall se desesperaba.

- ¡Vamos a buscar a Severus! - dijo MacGonagall encaminándose a las mazmorras.

- ¡Espera! No está allí. Primero fui a buscarlo a él. Ha pasado la noche con Dumbledore.

- Sí. Pero ahora tiene clase de pociones con tercero - dijo MacGonagall lentamente para que Sprout lo entendiera. - ¿Y qué hacen todos éstos alumnos fuera de clase?

- Es lo que trato de decirte - dijo Sprout lentamente para que MacGonagall lo entendiera – Severus hoy no ha dado clase ni de pociones, ni de defensa. ¿No lo entiendes?

Se encaminaron a la torre dónde se encontraron con un concierto de ronquidos provenientes de las dos camas.

- ¡Severus! - Lo llamó MacGonagall - ¡!! Severus !!! - gritó. Snape abrió los ojos lentamente, y recién despertado, se encontró con una cara de enfado de MacGonagall, ¡con lo bien que había dormido! MacGonagall siguió hablando:

- ¡Severus! Te has quedado dormido, ¡Que vergüenza!, has faltado a tus dos primeras clases, que tienes a la misma hora, y para colmo se ha presentado Fudge que anda suelto en el despacho de Albus.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha pegado la estupidez de Albus?

Snape la miró con desprecio, aunque por la mañana, recién despertado, no le salían muy bien sus miraditas, y le dijo:

- Albus está enfermo. Aquí la única estúpida eres tú.

- Deja de hacerte el santo, que te conozco, y a ti eso no te pega.

Snape gruñó.

- Por favor, queridos, dejen esto para después y vamos a ver que hacemos con Fudge. - cortó la discusión Sprout.

Snape se levantó, cogió la túnica de Dumbledore, fue a vestirse al baño, y desde la chimenea llegó a la mazmorra a tomarse la poción.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, los cuatro jefes de las casas, la enfermera, y el guardabosques se sentaron juntos, dejando al resto de los profesores extrañados de lo poco sociables que se habían vuelto con ello.

- Severus, ¿Qué quería Fudge? – Preguntó Flitwick.

- Me dijo que se ha aplazado la reunión de ministros una semana, y también quería preguntarme en qué orden debe colocar a los ministros de magia en la reunión, para que no se enfaden.

- ¡Qué tontería! - dijo MacGonagall.

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho? - preguntó Hagrid.

- Que los coloque por orden alfabético. Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero así lo hacemos los profesores en los exámenes ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros – También me dijo cuando me vio aparecer por la chimenea, que las tenemos pinchadas, y que no las usemos.

- Tendremos que subir todas las escaleras a pie. ¡Grandioso! - Dijo Flitwick.

- ¿Por cierto? - dijo Snape sacando el caramelo que le dio Dumbledore, y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. - ¿Alguno de vosotros le está dando caramelos a Dumbledore? - Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Flitwick lo cogió, lo examinó, y dijo:

- Parece un caramelo muggle. Quizá se lo diera un elfo, aunque lo dudo. Lo averiguaré. Creo que deberías analizarlo.

- Lo iba a hacer. Total, por un análisis más no me voy a morir.

- Pero si te puedes quedar dormido como hoy. - dijo MacGonagall

- Tenemos que hablar de tu horario, Severus. – Le dijo Flitwick – Te has quedado dormido el segundo día de clases. No puedes llevar tantas clases, y fingir que eres Dumbledore. Tendrás que dejar las clases de Defensa.

- ¡Eso nunca! - Lo dijo tan alto, que dejó el comedor en silencio.

Snape y sus compañeros intentaron disimular comiendo de sus platos, mientras todo el comedor los observaba.

- Lo que está ocurriendo tiene que ver con Severus, - cuchicheó Vector a Sinistra, y ésta asintió con la cara mirando con disimulo a Snape.

Cuando volvieron a oírse conversaciones en el salón, volvió a hablar Snape.

- Dejaré pociones.

- Sé razonable, - dijo Flitwick - Es muy difícil encontrar un profesor de pociones.

- Pues encontrarlo, porque yo no dejo defensa ahora que la he conseguido por fin.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


	7. Capítulo 7

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Snape se queda vigilando a Dumbledore toda la noche, y falta las dos primeras clases del día siguiente.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

El miércoles en el cuartel general de la orden del Fénix, sus integrante, estaban eligiendo quien iría a convencer a los gigantes de que no se uniesen a Voldemort, puesto que, según habían informado Snape y MacGonagall, tenía muchas ocupaciones últimamente y no podía ir, como tampoco había podido ir a esa reunión.

-¿Hay algún voluntario? - preguntó Lupin, y se hizo el silencio. - Entonces, lo mejor es que lo echemos a suertes. - Fue a un rincón de la cocina, y sacó de un cajón una bolsa de terciopelo, y volvió a su sitio. Después continuó hablando: - En ésta bolsa, he metido tantas bolas de bingo, como miembros de la orden hay en ésta sala. - sonrisas y alguna risa de casi todos los presentes.

- Y el que cante bingo, va con los gigantes, buena idea Remus - se adelantó Moody.

-No Alastor, no. - Siguió diciendo Lupin - El que saque el número uno, es el que irá.

- ¿Y no es mejor que vaya el que saque eL trece? - preguntó Tonks .- Ya sabes, por eso de la mala suerte.

- Por mí no hay problema, - respondió Lupin - Quien saque el trece es quién ir

Uno a uno, los miembros de la orden fueron cogiendo una bola de bingo de la bolsa. Cuando terminaron Lupin preguntó:

- Bueno, ¿A quien le ha tocado el gordo?

- A mí. - dijo Tonks levantando la mano. ¡Cómo no!. Le había tocado a "mala pata Tonks" que dijo a modo de broma al ver las caras de preocupación de los presentes - ¿No tenía que ir el que sacara el uno? - pero nadie se rió, ni sonrió.

Después de un ratito de silencio incómodo, Hagrid habló:

- Ehhh... Seguro que tú lo harías muy bien Tonks, pero he estado pensando, y ehh... me apetece ver a mi hermano mayor y a mis parientes gigantes, así que si no te importa, iré yo en tu lugar.

- Si es así - se adelantó Moody a las protestas de Tonks - ¿Quién está a favor de que vaya Hagrid? - Todos levantaron la mano, salvo la desilusionada Tonks. -¡Aprobado!, y como no hay otro punto en el orden del día, se levanta la sesión, hasta la próxima reunión.

Casi todos los integrantes desaparecieron. Tonks fue al baño a llorar porque nadie confiaba en ella para ninguna misión, y más desde que no tenía a su primo para defenderla.

Así que en la cocina se quedaron solos Hagrid, MacGonagall, Moody, Lupin y Snape.

- ¿Cómo está Albus, Minerva? - Preguntó Moody mientras abría una fiambrera con filetes empanados, que le había traído Molly Weasley.

- Igual - Contestó MacGonagall observando como Moody conjuraba platos y vasos para cada uno de ellos. Después observó como Moody cogía un filete con las manos, y lo lanzaba a su plato. Lo mismo hizo en los platos de los demás. Cogió una jarra de cerveza, y después de dar un trago de la misma jarra preguntó:

- ¿Queréis una cervecita? - salvo Hagrid, todos negaron asqueados.

Snape apartó la vista de Hagrid y Moody, que comenzaron a comer ávidamente, y se dirigió a Lupin con un poquito de burla en la voz

- ¿Remus, sabes por fin de dónde vinieron las grageas?

- Sí - Contestó Lupin decidido en no caer en ninguna provocación de Snape - Se fabricaron en una fábrica clandestina, por treinta elfos chinos que malviven en 2 metros cuadrados.

- ¡Oh, que triste! - dijo Snape con una sonrisa - Continúa

- Luego las venden a Honey-Dunes por una miseria y éstos a su vez, los venden por dos Galeones a los niños.

- Y a ti, con toda tu fortuna, no te alcanza para una bolsa. Lo que he dicho ¡Qué triste! - Se burló Snape. Lupin empezó a perder la paciencia.

- Y a ti Severus, ¿Cómo te va con tus análisis? ¿Has descubierto lo que le pasó a Dumbledore delante de tu enorme nariz?

- Ninguno ha salido positivo, ni siquiera el que hice al caramelo que me dio Dumbledore ayer. Estoy casi seguro que fue la reacción de algo que tomó antes de verme.

- Entonces, si piensas eso - dijo Lupin enfadado . - ¿Por qué me haces dar vueltas por todo Londres averiguando lo del té y los caramelos?

- Lo hago por ti - le contestó Snape con cara de fingida preocupación - para que te sientas útil en la orden.

- Te voy a ... - Lupin se levantó de su asiento - Eres un...- Snape también se levantó.

- Termina las frases Lupin. Ya sabes: sujeto y predicado.

- Asqueroso manipulador de potingues y bichos.

- Patético fracasado, medio hombre.

- Traidor. Acusica, sucio, ¡Guarro!

- ¿Guarro yo? Lupin, mira tu túnica - dijo Snape señalando la mancha pringosa que tenía Lupin en su única túnica, la cual no había podido llevar a la lavandería por falta de dinero. En ese momento intervino MacGonagall riñéndolos como si todavía fueran sus alumnos:

- Señor Snape, señor Lupin, dejen de comportarse como niños, y ¡siéntense!

- Ja,ja... – rió Moody con la comida en la boca - Y diez puntos menos para sus respectivas casas.

Los dos hombres se sentaron asqueados por la boca sin dientes de Moody.

Cuando Moody y Hagrid terminaron de comer, Moody le dijo a Snape:

- Dice Minerva que te caes de sueño en las clases.

- E incluso se da el lujo de faltar a las primeras clases de la mañana - intervino MacGonagall.

- Eso solo me ha ocurrido una vez en todo el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts. Es que tengo demasiadas clases.

- Eso te ocurre porque sólo a un imbécil como tú, se le ocurre impartir dos materias a los siete cursos. - dijo Lupin

- Cállate ridículo mutante - gruñó Snape

- Ahhh ridículo.... Eso me recuerda a cierto boggart. Eres un fantástico boggart ¿Sabías Severus?

- Y tú ¿Qué haces para vencer a los boggart? ¿Piensas en ti mismo?

- ¡Señores! - Habló MacGonagall - Tenemos que hacer algo con las clases de Severus. No quiere dejar de impartir las clases de defensa. - dirigió a Snape una mirada dura - así que tenemos que encontrar a alguien que enseñe pociones, y que sea de confianza.

- Yo soy muy bueno en pociones - dijo Lupin esperanzado con un nuevo trabajo.

- Eh....Ah..., Remus...- Empezó a decir Hagrid mirando a MacGonagall, y ésta volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Remus, querido, yo.... a ti no te aceptarían los padres de los alumnos, ya sabes por qué. Nosotros pensábamos en otra persona. Pensábamos en ti Alastor ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Yo? - dijo Moody levantando la vista de las miguitas de pan que comía con ayuda del dedo. - Yo no sé nada de fogones y cacerolas. Los potingues son cosa de mujeres, y de nenazas - Snape lo fulminó con la mirada - Ah... lo siento Severus. No quise ofenderte.

- Pues... - intervino Hagrid - Si Moody no tiene ni idea, Remus no puede serlo por... por eso, y Severus se niega a dejar de dar defensa ¿Quién enseñará pociones éste año?

- Yo lo haré. - dijo Tonks entrando en la cocina sonriente. Había estado detrás de la puerta desde que volvió del baño. Todos los sentados se hicieron una imagen mental de Tonks enseñando pociones, y comenzaron a reír.

- Querida - dijo MacGonagall - Gracias por querer ayudarnos, pero mejor que Severus siga enseñando pociones. Además tú eres muy necesaria aquí. - Todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto Snape, que no quería dejar sus clases de defensa.

- ¿Creéis que no sé lo que está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Tonks con su orgullo herido - No confiáis en mí. Pensáis que por que soy un poquito torpe, voy a causar un desastre, pero estoy suficientemente preparada: Me gradué en Hogwarts, y llegué a ser auror. Buscáis a alguien conocido en el que podáis confiar para meterlo en Hogwarts ¿No lo veis? Soy yo

- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea - dijo Hagrid - Es una buena chica, y es auror, toda una garantía. ¿Tú que dices, Severus?

- Ehhh... yo... pienso que deberíamos darle una oportunidad. - Todos lo miraron extrañados. Snape continuó mintiendo: - Es absolutamente capaz de llevar una clase de pociones sin muchas dificultades. - Tonks no podía creer lo que oía.

- Severus - dijo MacGonagall - ¿Seguro que era buena alumna de pociones?, Yo no me acuerdo de eso.

- Sí, buena, buena.

- ¿Y qué harás con tu trabajo de auror? - le preguntó Lupin.

- Ah, no habrá problema, pediré una excedencia al Ministerio.

- Yo no me convenzo - dijo Moody

- Ni yo - dijo Lupin. Moody y Lupin la conocían demasiado bien como para permitir esa locura. Esto enfadó a Tonks, que intentó una nueva táctica de persuasión:

- Tal vez se lo podéis pedir a otro miembro de la orden.... ¡Ah! - dijo Tonks poniéndose una mano en la boca, y fingiéndose apenada. - Se me olvidaba, ¡No podéis! ¡Les habéis ocultado lo que le pasó a Dumbledore!, y supongo - se sentó sobre la mesa - que no queréis que se enteren, sino no habríais montado ésta reunión ultrasecreta. ¡Pero sabéis lo torpe que soy! - se golpeó la cabeza con la mano - En cualquier momento se me puede escapar, que tenéis secretos para la orden, y.....no creo que se lo tomen muy bien. - Terminó de sobreactuar con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Moody - La niña es una chantajista. ¿Qué hacemos Remus?

- Ceder a chantaje, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

- ¿Entonces me elegís a mí?...Bien, bien, bien......

Tonks corría y saltaba por toda la habitación. Ya tenía su misión y era todo un reto. De repente se detuvo y dijo:

- Por cierto ¿Qué le ocurre a Dumbledore?

- Mira Alastor, nos chantajea, y ni siquiera sabe con qué - rió Lupin sonriendo y señalándola con la mano.

- Dícelo Remus, - dijo Moody - total, se va enterar de todas maneras, ¡con lo cabezota que es!

- Bien, - empezó a decir Lupin – te lo diremos. El viernes pasado Albus Dumbledore estaba en el despacho de Snape conversando con él, cuando de repente se desmayó. Al despertarse, su mente era la de un niño de dos años.

- ¡Dios mío! .- exclamó Tonks llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Eso es terrible!

- Sí que lo es - continuó Lupin - Imagínate si el enemigo se entera de nuestra debilidad: Atacaría enseguida. Además sería un golpe muy fuerte para nuestra moral, que ya está bajo mínimos. Por eso, lo mantenemos en secreto.

- Pero ocultar esto es casi imposible - dijo Tonks - El profesor Dumbledore tiene muchos compromisos todos los días, y además está Hogwarts. Remus la gente empezará a sospechar cuando no lo vea.

- No si alguien se hace pasar por él.

- ¿Y quién se está haciendo pasar por él?

- Yo - dijo Snape dejando a Tonks con la boca abierta.

- Tonks, ¡Tonks! - la llamó MacGonagall. Tonks volvió a la realidad y la miró - El lunes empezarás a dar clase, pero pásate el viernes antes de la cena para que Severus te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

Ya en el castillo, Snape se disponía a ponerse su camisón gris de los jueves para acostarse pronto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a recordar cierta clase de pociones de algunos años atrás.

- Señorita Nimphadora Tonks. Creo que las instrucciones de la poción están muy claras en la pizarra. ¿Cree que será capaz de leerlas antes de hacer algún desastre? Que no se repita lo de la semana pasada. - Snape señaló a la pizarra dónde se leía "Poción limpiadora de plagas mágicas"

Tonks pensaba en lo mal que sonaba su nombre en boca de ese hombre que la asustaba tanto. Snape se alejó de allí moviendo la cabeza disgustado, para ver como iban otras pociones.

La poción de Tonks que debía ser de un verde azulado, se estaba tornando de color naranja. La asustada Tonks, que a esa edad no dominaba sus poderes todavía, cambiaba de color según su estado de ánimo. En ese momento se estaba volviendo tan naranja como su poción, pero no solo su pelo era naranja, su cara y sus manos también estaban igual de coloreados. Los Slytherin, con quienes compartían las clases de pociones los Huffelpuff no paraban de reirse. Incluso algunos Huffelpuff también se reían de la pobre de Tonks. Tonks, toda teñida de naranja, y con lagrimitas y gotitas de sudor corriéndole por las mejillas anaranjadas, se dispuso a echar en el caldero el último ingrediente que tenía en la mano: Un escarabajo pelotero que estaba todo apretujado, por la presión que había hecho con sus dedos al sentirse tan humillada.

¡ PATAPUM !

Ahora toda la sala y los alumnos estaban teñidos de naranja. El joven profesor Snape, con manchas naranjas en la túnica, fue hacia donde estaba la ultranaranja Tonks, y se puso delante de su caldero con los brazos en jarra.

- Lo siento, pero es que...-– se oyó la voz de la niña sollozando.

- ¡Lea a partir de las larvas de araña! - ordenó Snape señalando la pizarra.

- Añadir dos larvas de araña, remover durante cinco minutos suavemente, y añadir una pata de escarabajo pe....., lo siento.

- Eres una completa inútil. No solo eres la peor estudiante de tu curso, eres la peor estudiante de pociones de la historia de Hogwarts. No se puede ser más torpe y estúpida que tú. Te quedarás a limpiar éste desastre, - Se oían risas de los Slytherin y también de los Huffelpuff – y pobre de ti que no quede bien. Y para mañana quiero un ensayo sobre la poción que se suponía tenías que haber hecho . - Snape se volvió para mirar a sus Slytherin reírse, y también vio a los Huffelpuff - ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, cincuenta puntos menos para Huffelpuff. - Todos los Slytherin se reían a más no poder, los Huffelpuff ya no. Miraron con enfado a la que siempre les hacía perder puntos en esa clase.

La Tonks actual recordaba al mismo tiempo que el actual Snape, la horrible clase, preludio de otras peores, mientras se tapaba la cara con la manta:

- Debo volver a Hogwarts a superar éste trauma, y demostrarme a mí misma y a los demás, todo lo que soy capaz de hacer. Mi torpeza y mi inseguridad empezaron allí y allí tienen que terminar.

El Snape actual pensó horrorizado en los desastres que esa niña, haría en su clases:

- No sé. Tal vez debí ser más responsable y no permitir ésta locura. Pero bueno... - encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose en la cama - no es asunto mío. Porque ahora soy el profesor de defensa. - Y con una sonrisa en la boca, se durmió.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7


	8. Capítulo 8

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Hagrid irá a convencer a los gigantes de que no se unan a Voldemort, y Tonks enseñará pociones.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

El viernes por la mañana MacGonagall, Sprout, y Snape estaban desayunando en el comedor juntos. Flitwick vigilaba las mesas de los alumnos mientras tanto.

- ..y no te olvides que hoy viene Tonks - le decía MacGonagall a Snape - Intenta facilitarle las cosas....

- Grrrr - Snape gruñó afirmativamente.

- ... que se sienta a gusto en su nuevo trabajo...

- Grrrrr. - Snape volvió a gruñir

- .... ya sabes que es un poquito torpe, pero si tu dices que es buena en pociones, es que tiene que serlo.

Snape tosió atragantándose.

- No te olvides - volvió a la carga MacGonagall - que hoy Dumbledore tiene que presentar a Tonks como profesora. Tonks vendrá a la cena para eso. ¿Tienes preparada la poción?

- Grrrrr - volvió a decir que sí a su manera.

- Y te lo advierto Severus, ¡La presentas y te callas! No quiero más discursitos improvisados que asusten a los niños ¿Me entiendes?

- ¿Has tomado poción parlanchina? ¡Déjame desayunar de una vez! ¡Grrrr!

- ¿Ya has llevado tus cosas a tu nuevo despacho? - preguntó Sprout para cortar lo que seguramente terminaría en discusión.

- No, - contestó Snape - aún no. Lo haré después de la cena.

- ¿Ya están discutiendo otra vez? - preguntó Flitwick a Sprout mientras se sentaba en su silla. Había ido a la mesa de los profesores con el tiempo justo para tomarse un café, antes de que empezaran las clases. Mientras se lo servía, les dijo a los otros: - Albus lleva casi una semana sin salir del torreón. He pensado que lo saquemos a dar una vuelta todos los días por el patio cuando los alumnos estén en clase, y tengamos horas libres. Yo tengo hoy una hora libre. Si os parece, le doy un paseo.

- Me parece una idea estupenda - dijo Sprout,

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo MacGonagall - pero hay que tener cuidado.

- Grrrrr - Snape asintió con su gruñido.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, a Tonks le sudaban las manos antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones. Se las secó en su túnica, se arregló el pelo, que había decidido que fuera castaño durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, por eso de no llamar la atención, respiró profundo, y llamó.

- Adelante.

Snape empaquetaba sus objetos personales para trasladarse a su despacho: El de profesor de defensa.

- Buenas noche profesor Snape - Tonks se dio cuenta del lapsus. Lo había llamado profesor, como en sus tiempos de estudiante. Snape le sonrió despectivamente.

- Te has retrasado. Debías de haber estado aquí para cuando Dumbledore, o sea yo, anunciara tu incorporación durante la cena.

Snape sacó su varita para susto de Tonks, y selló mágicamente la última caja diciendo para sí mismo:

- Ésto ya está listo.

- Es que perdí el tren - se justificó Tonks. Había salido con tiempo de sobra de su casa, pero al llegar a la estación, confundió la entrada del andén. Cuando despertó de la conmoción que le provocó el golpe, estaba en la enfermería muggel de la estación, tenía un enorme chichón que aún le duraba, y además había perdido el tren.

Snape se dirigió al que todavía era su escritorio, y se sentó en su sillón. Sin mirarla le señaló la otra silla, dónde obedientemente Tonks se sentó.

Uno a uno, Snape le fue explicando el temario de cada curso. Tonks trataba de recordarlo todo. Cuando él terminó de explicarlo todo, Tonks estaba hecha un lío. - ¿Lo has entendido todo? - le preguntó Snape.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

- No es que dude de tu palabra - dijo Snape mientras sacaba una carpeta de un cajón - pero te lo he puesto todo por escrito. Confío que en éstos años habrás aprendido a leer, como has llegado a auror. Aunque eso tampoco es ninguna garantía. - Le tiró la carpeta a través del escritorio.

- No le consiento... no te consiento que me hables en ese tono. - dijo Tonks muy digna. Snape se rió de ella con su risa de desprecio. Luego moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dijo:

- Nymphadora - dijo Snape con una miradita de malicia, y recreándose en cada sílaba de su nombre - No nos engañemos, los dos sabemos que en lo que se refiere a pociones eres... ¿Cómo decirlo para que no te ofendas? ¡Ah! Sí. Eres una completa inútil.

- ¿A sí? –- dijo Tonks mientras se ponía roja - ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste en la reunión? ¿Tanto ambicionabas el puesto de profesor de defensa como para dejarlo todo en mis manos?

- Exacto - Snape se puso de pie - Y ahora que está todo claro, aquí tienes - le dio las llaves del despacho, de las aulas, y del almacén, cada una con un letrerito. - Me voy a mi despacho, y mandaré algunos elfos para que se lleven mis cosas más tarde. - Miró sonriente el cuarto de color negro mientras decía para sí mismo, sin importarle que Tonks pudiera oírlo - ¡Creí que jamás saldría de aquí! - y después dijo mirándola - Te dejo para que te vayas habituando al lugar. Tendrás que estar aquí mucho tiempo. - Fue hacia la puerta riendo.

- Estaré perfectamente. En cuanto decore un poco éste sitio, estaré como en casa.- Dijo Tonks sin creérselo ella misma mientras Snape salía por la puerta. Pero justo cuando iba a cerrar del todo la puerta, asomó de nuevo la cabeza:

- ¿Nymphadora?

- ¿Qué?

- Solo quería decirte que cuando tengas algún problema con la materia, o con los alumnos, yo estaré en mi despacho calentito dos pisos más arriba, y que ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme. ¡No quiero volver a ver una poción, ni sus asquerosos ingredientes en mi vida!

Buenas noches Nymphadora.- y cerró la puerta.

* * *

- Buenos días Nymphadora - saludó Snape cuando llegó a desayunar y se sentó a su lado.

Tonks se había sentado al final de la mesa junto a la profesora Gumbly-Plunk, que también empezaba ese día a dar clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas. Ni una ni otra estaban de buen humor, así que no se hablaban. Tonks no se esperaba que Snape se sentara a su lado, y ni mucho menos, que le hablara, pero como era una chica educada le contestó con un gruñido y un desanimado:

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Snape con ganas de fastidiar - ¿Preparada para la primera clase? A ver... A ver... Lunes a primera hora: Huffelpuff-Gryffindor de tercero ¿Verdad? Cuando termines la clase tendrás ganas de maldecirte a ti misma, y no es mal grupo.

- ¿No me dijiste que no querías saber nada más de pociones?

- Y no quiero. Nyim-pha-do-ra, por cierto ¿Ya has decorado tu despacho? ¿De qué color lo has pintado? ¿Tal vez de naranja?

- No, no he podido pintarlo, y tú sabes por qué. Tienes puesto un encantamiento para que esté pintado de negro, que te agradecería que quitaras.

- No puedo hacerlo. - Snape bebió un poco de café - Yo no hice ese encantamiento. Estaba ya allí cuando yo llegué. ¿Te crees que no he intentado cambiar ese color negro, Nymphadora? - la miró fijamente.

Tonks bajó el tono de voz para que Grumbly-Plunk no oyera:

-Creo recordar que tú estabas en el cuartel cuando le dije a todo el mundo, que no me llamaran por mi nombre, que prefería que me llamasen por mi apellido ¿Te acuerdas?

- S

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Por que sé que a ti no te gusta, Nymphadora - Y con una tostada en la mano, se fue a quitar puntos a unos Huffelpuff que todavía no se habían sentado en sus asientos.

* * *

Tonks cerró con llave el aula de pociones después de su primer día de maestra, y fue directamente hacia su dormitorio en el primer piso. Ya era tarde y no se veía a ningún alumno merodear por allí. Después de subir la primera escalera a mano derecha, había un oscuro pasillo por el que a Tonks, le pareció reconocer a alguien que estaba caminando en sentido opuesto. Tonks corrió y lo alcanzó al doblar la esquina.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Por un momento Dumbledore pareció confuso, la miró extrañado y no supo que decir. Después reaccionó y sonrió:

- ¿Tonks? Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo..., yo soy la nueva profesora de pociones

- ¿Qué tú eres la profesora de pociones? ¿Porqué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Severus?

- No, solo que él no podía llevar tanto trabajo a cuestas, y además está lo de su enfermedad.

- ¿Severus está enfermo?- preguntó alarmado Dumbledore.

- No él no, usted... Usted está enfermo. ¿Cómo se siente?

Dumbledore la miró con extrañeza, se acercó a ella y le susurró:

- Tonks, acompáñame a mi despacho.

Cuando llegaron, Dumbledore conjuró dos tazas de café y le ofreció una a Tonks.

- A ver... Explícame eso de que yo estoy enfermo

Tonks lo contó lo que sabía y también como había llegado a ser profesora.

- ¿Y entre toda la gente de la orden, te eligieron a ti?

- Es que sólo sabemos la verdad Moody, Remus y yo.

- ¡Ah! - Dumbledore movió la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Y cómo te va?

- Bien - dijo Tonks deseosa de cambiar de tema, y al parecer Dumbledore lo entendió.

- ¿Y Severus está conforme con tu nombramiento?

- Sí. Estaba loco por dejar de dar pociones y ser el profesor de defensa, y hubiera aceptado "a quien usted sabe" con tal de conseguirlo - Tonks puso cara de fastidio.

- No tanto.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa - Es que Tom es muy malo en pociones.

- Además, yo quería venir a Hogwarts para demostrarme a mí misma y a todos, que no soy tan torpe.

- Escúchame Tonks: Si tienes algún problema con tu asignatura, acude a Severus.

- Si él me ha dicho que ni me atreva.

- Olvídate de lo que ha dicho. Le gusta ser un poco desagradable y fastidioso, pero si se lo pides, te ayudará. Que lo conozco.- le recomendó Dumbledore

- Tal vez no lo conozca tan bien.

- ¡No seas cabezota!

- Uhmmmm.... Bueno, pero déjame pensar... Si ahora usted está bien, ya no soy tan necesaria aquí, porque Severus podría hacerse cargo de las dos asignaturas, ya que no tendría que hacer nada más ¿No es así? ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás de que usted está bien!

- Tranquilízate Tonks. Aquí nadie sabe nada por ahora y así debe seguir. Está ocurriendo algo extraño en Hogwarts y quiero que tú me ayudes a descubrirlo.

-¿Yo? - se sorprendió Tonks - ¿Y qué quiere que haga?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué nada? ¿Cree que lo voy a estropear todo? – Tonks sintió lástima de sí misma.

- No me has entendido. Quiero que no digas nada y que tengas los ojos muy abiertos, te fijes en todo y que vengas aquí a contármelo. Yo seguiré fingiendo que estoy tarado para que nadie sospeche. Nos veremos aquí a las doce, los lunes y los viernes. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Claro profesor Dumbledore- sonrió Tonks porque tenía otra misión.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No te vas a tomar el café? - dijo Dumbledore mirando la taza de Tonks. Tonks le sonrió mientras bebía un sorbito. El café estaba asqueroso de verdad, y a ella se le notó en la cara. Al verlo Dumbledore también lo probó.

-Gruhhhh - Está malo de veras. Éstas cosas siempre se me han dado muy mal.- dijo sonriendo a Tonks. Ella también sonrió. - Anda, dáme tu taza Tonks. - Tonks obedeció y se la dio. Dumbledore cogió las dos tazas y las volcó en una maceta que tenía sobre el escritorio. Tonks lo miró con extrañeza.

- El café le viene bien para las raíces. - dijo Dumbledore contestando a la mirada de extrañeza.

- Es muy bonita- dijo Tonks mirando a las flores rosa de la planta. - ¿Qué planta es?

- Una Lonicera periclymenum. La tengo desde hace años. - Contestó Dumbledore - Ya sabes Tonks, ni una palabra a nadie de nuestro plan, y ten los ojos abiertos.

- Confíe en mi profesor

- Ya sabes la contraseña

- Sí. Hasta el viernes.

* * *

Justo antes de acostarse, Tonks comenzó a escuchar extraños ruido en la ventana. La abrió, y entró una lechuza gris para pararse sobre el tocador. Llevaba una carta que Tonks abrió y leyó:

_Srta. Nymphadora Tonks._

_Profesora de pociones de Hogwarts._

_Estimada señorita Tonks:_

_Tengo el placer de comunicarle, que debido al volumen de pedidos que hemos recibido de ustedes últimamente, nos congratula invitarla a una visita a nuestra factoría de calderos de Suxes, el sábado 11 a las 11:00. Así mismo, obsequiaremos a la escuela en la que usted imparte clase, de un juego de todos los útiles y calderos de la mejor calidad que ha salido de nuestra factoría._

_Agradeciendo su fidelidad a nuestra firma, y esperando verla pronto en nuestras instalaciones, me despido con un afectuoso saludo._

_Mary Sue Gibblin_

_Gerente de Gibblin´s Cauldrons_

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Capítulo 9

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Tonks llega a Hogwarts y se encuentra con Dumbledore.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Hermione Granger, bruja lista y espabilada como la que más, se había levantado temprano porque quería estudiar para los exámenes finales en la biblioteca, dónde no había nadie. Tampoco había ningún Gryffindor de su curso cuando bajó a desayunar, así que tuvo que resignarse con la deprimente sensación de desayunar sola.

Mientras se llenaba el comedor, llegó la prensa diaria, a la que ella estaba suscrita. Granger, desdobló el periódico y comenzó a leerlo por el principio:

ASESINADO EL SECRETARIO GENERAL PARA ASUNTOS MÁGICOS EXTERIORES.

A las 5:00 de ésta madrugada, ha sido encontrado muerto en su domicilio August G. Lecter, Secretario General para Asuntos Mágicos Exteriores.

El cadáver, con evidentes signos de violencia, ha sido trasladado en un pequeñito bote de cristal, al tanatorio mágico de Londres, dónde se le practicará la correspondiente autopsia, para determinar el hechizo-causa de su muerte.

Las primeras informaciones proporcionadas por los áurores, indican que ha sido obra de un grupo de mortífagos. No obstante, el caso está bajo secreto de sumario, por lo que no será aportado ningún otro dato, hasta que no finalicen las averiguaciones.

Fuentes extraoficiales al Ministerio de Asuntos Mágicos Exteriores, nos han informado que el Sr. Lecter trabajaba últimamente en la organización de una reunión a muy alto nivel, aunque hasta ésta redacción, no ha llegado ninguna confirmación oficial por parte del Ministerio, de la existencia de tal reunión...

- Hola Hermione -. Eran Weasley y Potter.

- ¿Por qué habéis bajado tan tarde? - les preguntó Granger - Dentro de diez minutos tenemos encantamientos con Flitwick

- Es culpa de Harry - dijo Weasley señalándolo

- ¿Eh? - Protestó Potter. Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a devorar el desayuno.

- Hary - empezó a decir Weasley con la comida en la boca - tuo unaadilla anoche nopuimos dormi despues - Granger lo miró asqueada, y después miró a Potter que le tradujo:

- Dice que ayer tuve otra pesadilla con.... Él, y después no pudimos dormirnos ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Así que soñaste con Vol...ese otra vez? - dijo Granger.

- Ésta noche estaba feliz como un bebé - dijo Potter tocando la cicatriz - Algo le ha tenido que salir bien.

Granger les dio el periódico y les señaló el artículo para que lo leyeran. Cuando lo terminaron de leer, Weasley fue el siguiente en hablar:

- ¿Y quién era ese tío?

- Ni idea - dijo Granger encongiéndose de hombros.

- Yo tampoco lo sé - dijo Potter - pero para Voldemort sí era alguien importante, os lo aseguro – lo dijo señalando otra vez la cicatriz

- Tal vez... - empezó a decir Weasley, - tal vez..., lo que Él, Vol...ese quiere es que no se celebre esa reunión secreta.

- ¡Pues de secreta ya tiene bien poco! - dijo Granger.

- Sea lo que sea, Voldemort está encantado con ello. - dijo Potter repitiendo el gesto de la cicatriz.

- ¡Qué pesado eres con la cicatriz! - dijo Granger - ¿Por qué no tomas algo para el dolor de cicatrices? Ésta semana con Tonks damos pociones sanadoras, tal vez ella conozca alguna.

- Hermione, guapa, - dijo Weasley - ¿No sabes que nada quita el dolor de las cicatrices mágicas?

- Eso dicen, sí.- contestó molesta Granger - Pero él no ha intentado tomarse ni una aspirina. Se conforma con lo poco que le dicen de su vida, sin querer averiguar más, y se lo cree todo.

- ¿Sin averiguar más? - le preguntó Weasley - ¡Pero si todos los años estamos jugando a los detectives!

- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir! - respondió enfadada Granger – Harry sabe más sobre la piedra filosofal, o sobre la vida de Vol...ese que de su propia familia. A ver: ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera sabe el nombre de sus abuelos? ¿Si viven? ¿Si tiene otros parientes? ¿Dónde viven? ¿Dónde vivían sus padres? ¿cuándo se casaron? ¿Dónde? ¿dónde estan enterrados? ¿la historia de la familia Potter? ¿Si son o no de "sangre limpia"? ¿De que diablos se trata la protección que le dio su madre? ¿Cómo es que la tiene la "sangre sucia" de su tía? ¿ ¡ Por qué vive con sus tíos ! ? y sobre todo lo más raro de todo para mí ¿Cómo es que cuando Vol...ese fue para matarlos a él y a sus padres, no se lo ocurrió ni a James ni a Lili Potter, coger al niño y simplemente "desaparecer" ?..y muchas cosas más. Me refiero a éste tipo de cosas. Harry acepta lo que le digan. Yo a éstas alturas sabría si tenían perro y hasta cómo se llamaba.

- ¡Ay!, no seas mala con Harry - dijo Weasley con voz mimosa.

- Tiene razón Hermione. - Dijo Potter completamente abatido, pero cuando volvió a hablar, ya había tomado una resolución. – Iré a hablar con Dumbledore, y le exigiré que me lo cuente todo.

- Pues ya era hora de que te decidieras - dijo Granger - ¡Has tardado casi seis años.!

- Vámonos ya que llegamos tarde - dijo Weasley levantándose.

Se levantaron, y mientras iban hacia el aula de encantamientos, Potter dijo a Granger:

- También iré a pedirle a Tonks alguna poción para el dolor de cicatrices. Por cierto, ¿Cómo le va a Tonks en las clases?

- Todavía no hemos hecho ninguna poción. Desde el lunes hasta hoy jueves, solo ha enseñado teoría. Creo que no se atreve a dominar una clase con veinte calderos encendidos a la vez.

- ¡Pobre Tonks! - dijo Weasley mimoso - ¡Con lo bien que me cae! Éste año no me hubiera importado asistir a clases de pociones, así hubiera podido ayudarla - y viendo las sonrisas de Potter y Granger añadió - ¡Sí, me gustan las chicas mayores que yo!

* * *

Al día siguiente, viernes, Tonks se sentó para almorzar en la silla de al lado de MacGonagall. Quería decirle que la fábrica de calderos Gibblin, había regalado a la escuela, una dotación completa de calderos profesionales, y que al día siguiente iría a la misma fábrica a recogerlos. A lo que MacGonagall contestó:

- No querida, no. Al ser profesora en Hogwarts, tienes otras obligaciones además de la de enseñar. Tú tienes un fin de semana libre al mes, y no te toca hasta la semana que viene.

Eso no se lo esperaba Tonks, que se sintió como si fuera una prisionera. Flitwick que estaba escuchando, abogó por la chica:

- Minerva, se un poco flexible con la chica. Es muy joven y además tendrá cosas que hacer. Yo libro éste fin de semana, si te parece Minerva, lo cambio con ella.

- No Filius, no. Si cedo en una ocasión, tendré que hacerlo siempre, y todo el personal querrían cambiar sus días libres. - se volvió hacia Tonks - No es por ti querida, no te enfades.

- No claro que no me enfado. - dijo Tonks sonriendo y fingiendo no estar enfadada. Ahora tendría que mandar una lechuza diciendo que no podía ir.

A Snape le había tocado vigilar ese día las mesas de los alumnos mientras éstos almorzaban, por eso, estaban todos mas calladitos de lo habitual. Cuando casi todos los alumnos y profesores habían terminado, Snape, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores a comer.

- ¡Da gusto comer con éste silencio, Severus! – Le dijo Vector con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto a Sinistra. Snape pasó de largo sin contestarle, hasta su asiento, y empezó a comer.

- ¡Imbécil! - Gruñó.

- Severus - lo llamó MacGonagall - A Tonks la han invitado éste Sábado a la fábrica de calderos Gibblin, y le van a regalar una dotación completa de utensilios de profesor de pociones. ¿A ti nunca te regalaron nada, ni te invitaron ningún sitio? ¿No?

- Éste fin de semana libramos Filius y yo. ¿Cómo va a ir? - dijo Snape sin contestar a la pregunta envenenada de MacGonagall.

- No, si no puedo ir, - dijo Tonks mirando de reojo a MacGonagall - Si quieres puedes ir tú, Severus.

- A mí no se me ha perdido nada en esa fábrica. Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada más sobre pociones. - gruñó Snape.

- Pero es un regalo importante para la escuela - intervino Flitwick - Alguien debería ir a recogerlo.

- Ya tengo pensada la solución. - Dijo MacGonagall - Le podemos pedir a Lupin que vaya en representación de la escuela, y a cambio, le damos algo de dinero. Últimamente parece que no tiene ni para el autobús noctámbulo.

- A mí me parece buena idea. - dijo Flitwick

- De profesor en Hogwarts, a chico de los recados. Eso es subir profesionalmente - dijo Snape entre risas.

Tonks miró con desagrado a Snape, y después dijo:

- Tal vez si le pedimos eso, lo humillemos demasiado.

- Habría que tener mucho tacto para no herir su orgullo - dijo Flitwick

- Yo lo haré - dijo MacGonagall - Lo conozco desde que era niño, y me tiene cariño. No creo que yo lo ofenda.

- No aceptará si le queda algo de orgullo, aunque lo dudo - dijo Snape ganándose otras miradas de desagrado de Tonks y MacGonagall, que se levantaban, al igual que Flitwick después de terminar de almorzar. Los tres salieron juntos del comedor, mientras continuaban hablando.

- ¡Qué hombre más desagradable es Snape! - dijo Tonks.

- ¡Dímelo a mí! - le contestó MacGonagall - que llevo aguantándolo muchos años sin quejarme. - Flitwick la miró sorprendido - Y ya se ha vuelto más sociable, porque al principio, ni nos hablaba.

- Es que ha sufrido mucho en su vida - trató de defenderlo Flitwick - pero si te deja tratarlo a fondo, no lo es tanto.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Filius. - le respondió MacGonagall - Siempre ha sido igual. Hasta de niño era insoportable.

- ¿Pero vosotros confiáis en él? - les preguntó Tonks - Quiero decir, que yo he oído lo de su pasado y como Dumbledore lo defiende. Pero el atentado que sufrió Dumbledore ocurrió delante de él. Es el único testigo. ¿Y si no ocurrió como él dice? ¿Estáis seguros de que él no tuvo nada que ver en lo de Dumbledore? Para él hubiera sido muy fácil hacerlo y hacernos creer otra historia. Incluso pudo desaparecer o guardar las pruebas. Con todo eso ¿Podéis confiar en él?

- A mí me basta con la palabra de Dumbledore - dijo MacGonagall muy seria.

- A mí también - dijo Flitwick igual de serio.

Ante tal rotundidad, Tonks prefirió despedirse y marcharse a su próxima clase ligeramente avergonzada. Los otros dos se quedaron pensativos, a pesar de sus respuestas, Tonks le había sembrado una pequeña duda.

* * *

Ese mismo viernes por la noche Tonks tenía todo un informe completo para Dumbledore

Había espiado a todos los profesores, sin que se dieran cuenta y había anotado ciertas idas y venidas extrañas de algunos profesores que iba a discutir con Dumbledore, en cuanto llegara a su despacho.

Llegó al despacho antes de la hora, pero entró decidida y se encontró con otra persona que no esperaba ver.

- ¡Ay! - gritó Sprout - ¡Que susto!

- Lo siento, Rose. No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Tonks con un puntito de suspicacia.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, niña, - Sprout igual de suspicaz - y además, ¿Cómo has entrado? - se suponía que Tonks no sabía la contraseña porque no confiaban en ella lo suficiente como para decirsela.

- Yo, ehh... - Tonks no sabía que decir - yo ... he venido a... buscarte - por fin se le ocurrió algo - Quería preguntarte algo... quería preguntarte si en tu invernadero han florecido ya las azaleas silvestres. Es que las necesito como ingredientes para una poción.

- Claro querida. En cuanto termine aquí de regar la abubilla, voy a buscarlas. - Sprout se olvidó de que Tonks no debía saber la contraseña, y comenzó a explicarle las distintas variedades de plantas que florecen en otoño - Tonks, ¿Has visto que preciosa Abubilla Rosa del Cairo le regalé a Albus hace dos semanas? - dijo Sprout señalando la planta que estaba en el escritorio - Es una planta muy rara, que solo florece cuando hay una alta condensación de magia a su alrededor. Pero hay que tratarlas bien o se vuelven agresivas, y ésta se está volviendo un poco. ¿Ves las púas rojas que le están saliendo? Mira como yo la cuido – le arrancó las púas – Bien, ya he terminado. Vamos al invernadero.

Y así fue como Tonks recibió toda una clase particular sobre plantas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, mientras Dumbledore esperaba en su despacho.

Dumbledore se cansó de esperar, salió del despacho, y solo había recorrido unos metros, cuando oyó detrás de él una voz que le sonaba conocida.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Puedo hablar con usted? - Harry Potter salía de debajo de su capa.

- ¿ ¡ Potter ¡ ? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

Gracias a los que enviáis reviews, y a los que no lo hacéis también por leer relato.


	10. Capítulo 10

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Granger le cuenta las cuarenta a Potter, y Tonks falta a su cita con Dumbledore.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Snape sonreía pícaramente a su imagen reflejada en el espejo, mientras se vestía con una túnica verde, con serpientitas doradas bordadas por todas partes, que había encontrado en el fondo del armario de Dumbledore. Se tomó la poción multijugos, de la que había elaborado cantidades industriales, y una vez transformado, se puso el sombrero que hacía juego con la túnica.

Transformado en Dumbledore, y vestido de esa manera, se dirigió al despacho del director, para esperar a que llegara Tonks. Pero nunca llegó. Así que aburrido de esperar, se marchó a su habitación.

Iba gruñendo y refunfuñando por el pasillo, cuando detrás de él sonó una voz conocida:

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Puedo hablar con usted- Harry Potter salía de debajo de su capa.

- ¿Potter? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

A Potter le sorprendió el tono de voz en que le habló Dumbledore, y sobretodo que no lo tuteara.

- Yo.... yo quería preguntarle algunas cosas

- ¿Y no pueden esperar esas preguntas hasta mañana? - dijo Snape intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le dedicaba siempre a ese niñato.

- Es que nunca lo veo de día. Llevo casi toda la semana saliendo con mi capa, para ver si me lo encuentro de noche.

Pensó Snape que esa era una situación interesante. El niñato no sabía con quien estaba hablando, y tendría la oportunidad de reírse de Harry Potter en su cara. Quizá toda la noche no esté perdida pensó Snape mientras le decía a Potter forzando una sonrisa:

- Vamos al despacho, Harry. Yo también tengo algunas cuentas que ajustar contigo.

Se sentaron y Dumbledore esperó a que Potter comenzara a hablar.

- Verá profesor. Yo quisiera que me explicara algunas cosas sobre mis padres, y sobre como murieron.

- Creía que eso lo sabías - dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Potter detrás del escritorio.

- Sí, lo que no se son los detalles. Por ejemplo, dónde tenían su casa

- ¡Ah! Vivían cerca de Surrey. Tuvieron que irse a vivir a un cuchitril cuando tu padre dejó embarazada a tu madre. Él exigió a tus abuelos paternos, la parte correspondiente de su herencia, con lo que consiguió que lo desheredaran y lo echaran de casa sin un galeón. Y tus abuelos maternos hicieron lo mismo con tu madre por que no querían cargar con la embarazada, y con la joyita de niñato que le había hecho el bombo.

- ¡Ah! - Dijo Potter recobrándose del jarro de agua fría, lleno de cruda realidad que le había lanzado sin esperarlo. Dumbledore le volvió a sonreír invitándolo a volver a preguntar, así que Potter volvió a hacerlo:

- Mis abuelos paternos. Ha dicho usted que se desentendieron de mi padre. Pero cuando él murió, ¿Por qué no me buscaron?

- Murieron antes que tus padres. El señor oscuro fue a buscarte primero a la mansión que tenían los Potter, en pleno centro mágico de Londres. Su pérdida se sintió en buena parte del mundo mágico. Era una familia muy querida.

- ¿Y no tengo otros parientes? - preguntó Potter.

- Supongo que sí, ni idea. - Le contestó Dumbledore. Potter empezaba a extrañarse. Pensaba que Dumbledore lo sabía todo.

Potter volvió a preguntar:

- Me extraña que mis abuelos tanto de mi madre como de mi padre, les dieran la espalda. 

- A los padres de tu madre, ni los conocí, pero supongo que respirarían tranquilos cuando se libraron del pendón de tu madre – Potter iba a responderle que no se metiera con su madre, pero Dumbledore dijo rápidamente antes que Potter dijera nada: - Es una manera de hablar, Harry – le sonrió - Yo apreciaba a tu madre. La pobre tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de un.... muy joven.

Tus abuelos paternos no vieron mal que tu padre se hiciera novio de tu madre, aunque no fuera una de los nuestros, pero cuando se quedó embarazada y se casaron a la carrera, la cosa cambió. No les hizo nada de gracia que el cabeza loca de su hijo, les hiciera abuelos cuando ni siquiera tenía un trabajo con el que mantener un hogar, y culparon a tu madre de llevarlo por el mal camino.

- Pero que una mujer se quede embarazada antes del matrimonio es muy normal. - Potter defendió a su madre

- ¡Eso es normal en tu mundo!, Aquí en el mundo mágico, los hijos vienen después del matrimonio, ¡Cómo debe de ser! , y se los educa para que sigan el ejemplo de sus padres. Por eso, no nos mezclamos con los muggles, que no tienen moral, ni respeto por las normas. - Hizo con la cara un gesto de desprecio.

Potter no podía creer lo que oía. No se imaginaba que debajo del porte simpático y dulce de Dumbledore, hubiera un viejo retrógrado con prejuicios de clase.

Pero ahora no era el momento de quedarse callado. Quería llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

- ¿Y por qué vivo con mis tíos? Quiero decir, ¿En qué consiste la protección esa que mi madre me dejó, y que tiene mi tía?

- A eso no puedo contestarte, Harry. - En esto fue completamente sincero, ya que no lo sabía ni él - ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

- Sí. El día que Voldemort - Dumbledore apretó los labios, e iba a decir algo, aunque se contuvo y sonrió para que Potter continuara - El día que Él mató a mis padres, Eh.... no entiendo .... ¿por qué mis padres cuando lo vieron venir no me cogieron en brazos y se desaparecieron? En lugar de eso, mi padre fue a enfrentarse con...usted sabe.

- ¿Y qué esperabas del lumbreras de tu padre?

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - dijo Potter un poco más alto de lo normal. Ya estaba molesto con la actitud de Dumbledore.

- No te enfades Harry - le sonrió Dumbledore - Así era tu padre. Había un peligro, una aventura que correr, y allí estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, sin importarle las consecuencias. ¿Qué dejó a su mujer sola con un niño para correr a enfrentarse con alguien, a quien no podía vencer ni en sueños? Muy propio de James Potter. Seguro que pensaba que sí tenía alguna posibilidad para vencerlo, y así hacerse famoso. Tenía ese defecto. Ese gran defecto de querer ser siempre el centro de todas las miradas. Recuerdo que también le ocurría en el colegio. No pensaba. Actuaba. Él y sus encantadores amiguitos. ¡Ay, que los echo de menos! Siempre tan valientes, y divertidos. Gastando bromas inocentes al primero que se les pasara por delante. Eran muy Gryffindor.

Harry, tú me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, aunque tus ojos son de tu madre

Terminó de hablara Dumbledore entre guiños y sonrisas, que desconcertaron aún más a Potter, que tardó un rato en reaccionar ante la respuesta de Dumbledore. Nunca se imaginó que su padre fuera así, como siempre le dijo Snape. De Snape no lo había creído. Después de todo, él odiaba a su padre. Pero si lo decía Dumbledore, algo de verdad tenía que haber. El pensar en Snape le trajo a recuerdo otra cosa que quería decirle a Dumbledore:

- ¿Profesor?

- ¿Otra preguntita Harry? - dijo Dumbledore muy sonriente.

- No, solo quería decirle que el otro día soñé con que Voldemort - Dumbledore gruñó - mataba a ese secretario de magia.

- ¡Ah! Sigues con tus sueñecitos

- Sí, y me extraña que usted todavía no me haya llamado para hablar de eso. - dijo Potter.

- Ehhh... He tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente..., y en cuanto a tus sueños, es culpa tuya que todavía los tengas. Si no hubieras dejado las clases de oculmancia....

- ¡Fue Snape quién me echó!

- ¡Profesor Snape para usted, Potter! - gritó Dumbledore

- Errr.... - dijo Potter algo asustado - Sí, fue el profesor Snape quien me echó de su despacho.

- Porque tú irrumpiste sin ningún escrúpulo, en sus pensamientos más íntimos. - le dijo Dumbledore ya sin sonreír.

- ¡Él hacía lo mismo conmigo cada vez que me daba una clase de esas!

- ¿Cómo diablos quería que te enseñara a que no penetren en tu mente, sin mirar en tu memoria? - preguntó Dumbledore

- A usted no lo importó que yo entrara en su pensadero. - dijo Potter rememorando la vez que Dumbledore lo sorprendió en ese mismo despacho, mirando sus recuerdos. Nuestro Dumbledore, que no sabía de qué diablos le hablaba el niñato, no supo que contestarle.

- ¿Por qué no le dice usted, - empezó a decir Potter - al profesor Snape que me siga dando clases?

- Yo no pienso hacer eso. Eres tú quién tiene que ir a disculparse con él, y tal vez, te vuelva a dar clases de oculmancia.

- Yo tampoco pienso hacer eso - contestó Potter testarudo.

- Lo que yo digo. Igualito a tu padre. Pues yo no puedo hacer nada más por ti en ese asunto, pero mi consejo es que vayas, y te disculpes, porque él no va a ir a buscarte. ¡Piénsalo!

- Lo pensaré - dijo Potter sin mucha intención de pensarlo.

- Bueno Harry. Si no tienes otra pregunta, yo estoy muy cansado. - Casi había pasado una hora desde que bebió la poción.

- No, gracias profesor Dumbledore - Potter se levantó, y fue hacia la puerta

- Buenas noches, Harry - le dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore

- ¡Harry!. Se me olvidaba. - le dijo Dumbledore con una grandísima sonrisa - Cincuenta puntos menos por deambular de noche por el castillo, toda la semana - y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Lupin cogía un tren para Suxes, contento de ganarse un dinerillo extra. La tarde anterior, había llegado MacGonagall al cuartel de la orden, y le había preguntado, con muchísimo tacto, si quería hacer éste trabajito para el colegio:

- Por supuesto Minerva, - dijo Lupin - Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudaros. Y no tenéis que pagarme nada - Mintió Lupin esperando que no le hicieran caso - Claro que para mis gastos de viaje...

- Claro que te pagaremos, Remus. - Le contestó MacGonagall - Yo estoy muy apenada por como saliste de Hogwarts por culpa de Snape, y de alguna forma, Hogwarts te lo debe. Así que no seas orgulloso, y acepta el pago que te ofrecemos.

Lupin aceptó, y hoy sábado estaba en un compartimento para él solo, de un vagón de primera.

Cogió de su vieja maleta una novela que estaba leyendo, y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla mientras pensaba.

- Con suerte, y si hago éste trabajo bien, esto se podría convertir en un trabajo fijo. Podría ser como un encargado de tratar con los proveedores de Hogwarts: calderos, alimentos, velas, ingredientes de pociones... Hay muchas cosas en Hogwarts que necesitan suministros. Sí tal vez podría ser un trabajo fijo por fin. - Abrió su libro y empezó a leer hasta que llegó a su destino.

Cuando llegó a la estación mágica de Suxes, vio que había un hombre vestido completamente de negro, y con sombrero de copa, que sostenía un letrero en el que se leía Remus Lupin. Se acercó a él y se identificó.

- Buenos días, soy Remus Lupin.

- Buenos días, señor Lupin. Por favor, acompáñeme al carruaje. Si me permite su maleta.

Lupin le dio su maleta, y lo siguió hasta una lujosa carroza negra guiada por cuatro caballos negros. Lupin no sabía si sentirse halagado por el trato principal que estaba recibiendo, o asustado por el tinte misterioso que estaba tomando todo.

El cochero le abrió la puerta del carruaje, mientras le hacía una reverencia, y Lupin subió y se sentó enfrente de una mujer rubia, que le sonreía algo descaradamente.

- Buenos días señor Lupin. Yo soy Mary Sue Gibblin, Gerente de Gibblin´s Cauldrons. Encantada de conocerlo - Le dijo a Lupin con una voz suave y ronca, mientras le tendía su mano enfundada en un guante de terciopelo. Lupin le estrechó la mano mientras le decía:

- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Gibblin. A la señorita Tonks, le ha sido imposible venir, pero en Hogwarts, no hemos querido rechazar su amable invitación, ni su amable obsequio. Por eso vengo yo, en representación de la escuela, y así expresarle nuestra gratitud por su obsequio. - Dijo Lupin ceremoniosamente.

- ¡Oh!. No tienen que agradecer nada - dijo con su peculiar voz - Es una pequeña deferencia que queremos tener, con uno de nuestros clientes más antiguos. Pero señor Lupin, ¿Qué le parece si nos tuteamos? Por favor, Remus, llámame Mary.

- Como quieras Mary - dijo Lupin, que sintiéndose un poco turbado por la mujer que tenía delante, no supo que más decir.

A Mary Gibblin no le importó que Lupin se quedara callado. Eso le dio la oportunidad de examinarlo de arriba abajo, y pareció que le gustó lo que vio, porque al final sonrió.

Remus Lupin estaba un poco ruborizado, se sentía observado por esa mujer que le sonreía. Él también le sonrió, aunque desvió la mirada pronto para observar las interesantes vaquitas y cerditos que habían en el campo. Entre las pocas veces que se atrevió a mirar a esa mujer, que no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente, pudo ver que tenía unos grandes ojos azules de mirada muy penetrante, pelo rubio y largo recogido atrás con blondas impecablemente marcadas, y pintada de carmín rojo, una boca bastante grande.

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica y salieron del carruaje, pudo observar que todo en ella era también grande. Le sacaba casi una cabeza, y eso que llevaba zapatos planos azules a juego con su vestido y su sombrero.

Se podía decir que era guapa, grande, pero guapa. Al menos eso pensó Remus Lupin.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10

¿O parecen cortitos los capítulos?

Es que lo son. Pero a cambio puedo decir que actualizo pronto. El próximo estará en tres días, o menos. Espero que no os perdáis en la trama. Si hay alguna duda, o hay algún error en el relato, decídmelo, por favor, e intentaré corregirlo. GRACIAS POR LEERLO.


	11. Capítulo 11

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Snape caracterizado de Dumbledore tiene una charla con Potter, y Lupin conoce a Mary Sue.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

El sábado por la tarde, Granger, Weasley, y Potter fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Se dirigieron, como era su costumbre, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que ahora se encontraba deshabitada. Les había parecido muy raro que Hagrid se hubiera marchado el fin de semana anterior, sin ni siquiera despedirse de ellos, recién empezado el curso. Desde el lunes pasado, las clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, las impartía la profesora Grubbly-Plank habitual sustituta de Hagrid.

- ¿Dónde creéis que ha podido ir Hagrid? - preguntó Weasley mientras se dirigían hacia la cabaña.

- Tal vez ha vuelto dónde los gigantes. - dijo Granger.

- ¿Y tú que dices Harry? Estás muy callado hoy - le dijo Weasley

¡Harry!

- ¿Eh? - dijo Potter saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Perdona Ron no te oí. Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿En qué?

- Ayer por la noche vi por fin a Dumbledore

- ¿Y te aclaró tus dudas? - Volvió a preguntarle Weasley.

- Sí. Algunas. Ahora sé que mi padre y mi madre no estaban casados cuando me engendraron.

- ¡Oh, No! - exclamó Weasley - ¡Eso es terrible! Te hicieron sin estar casados - tanto Potter como Granger lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

- Ron, no tiene nada de malo - le dijo Granger - En el mundo muggle es muy normal que los parejas ni se casen para formar una familia. Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso. - Weasley se escandalizó al oír a su amiga.

- También sé - siguió hablando Potter - que no tengo abuelos paternos, pero lo que Dumbledore no me quiso contestar, fue el por qué tengo que vivir con mis tios, y lo de la protección esa de mi madre.

- ¡Ehy! ¡Mirad! - Exclamó Weasley - Hay alguien en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los tres chicos corrieron hasta la cabaña, y se asomaron a la ventana. Allí no había nadie

- Aquí no hay nadie, Ron - dijo Granger.

- Pues yo he visto a alguien

- ¿Viste quien era? - preguntó Potter - ¿No sería Hagrid?

- Creo que no. No era tan grande. También vi algo de luz. Al menos, eso me pareció ver.

- ¡Qué raro! - exclamó Granger - ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de todas las cosas raras que han pasado últimamente? - Weasley y Potter asintieron, lo que dio pie a Granger para seguir hablando. - Lo primero fue el extraño discurso de Dumbledore. Que Snape enseñe defensa después de tantos años, ¡Que Tonks enseñe pociones!. Que Hagrid se vaya tan repentinamente, nada más empezar el curso... Aquí hay gato encerrado.

- No os lo he contado, empezó a decir Potter, - pero ayer Dumbledore estaba rarísimo. No sé lo que era, sonreía y bizqueaba como siempre, pero fue demasiado franco conmigo. No me le dijo explícitamente, pero me dio a entender que mi padre era un cretino, y mi madre no tenía vergüenza.

- Es normal que te dijera eso, - Dijo Weasley - Si lo hicieron fuera del matrimonio.

Comenzó a llover ligeramente, y los tres chicos decidieron volver al castillo.

Caía un chaparrón cuando llegaron corriendo al castillo y atravesaron el vestíbulo, recién acabado de limpiar por un chico que había sido castigado.

Cuando subían las escaleras, Granger habló de nuevo:

- Tenemos que descubrir que es lo que está pasando - Los otros dos asintieron dispuestos a hacer lo que ella decía, como siempre.

Filch observó como los tres niñatos maravillosos pisaban el suelo que acababa de ser fregado por McMillan, un alumno castigado a hacer todo lo que se le pidiera durante un día entero. Filch sonrío al ver el suelo otra vez sucio.

- ¡Eh! ¡Niñato! Limpia esas huellas

- ¿Pero señor? Están entrando continuamente. ¿No es mejor esperar que entren todos y después limpiar?

- ¡No me repliques, o te hago limpiar los baños de los elfos! – McMillan se puso a fregar el suelo por enésima vez, y mientras lo hacía, entró corriendo la profesora Sprout. Filch que la vio, dijo en voz alta:

- Me parece que estoy en el cielo, porque acabo de ver pasar un ángel.

- Hola Argus. - dijo Sprout algo sonrojada - Vengo de cerrar los cristales del invernadero 2. No quiero que se estropeen mis Pericifonas enamoradas... quiero decir moradas, que acaban de florecer y están preciosas.

- Sí, este año las flores están preciosas, al igual que las chica que las cuida. - Dijo Filch con voz dulce y sedosa.

- Bueno, Ejem... - Dijo Sprout sonrojadísima - Tengo que irme. Tengo que dar clase...

- Hoy es sábado - Dijo Filch sonriendo.

- Quiero decir, - Dijo Sprout intentando escaparse - Que tengo que preparar mi clase del lunes - Y tropezando ligeramente en el primer escalón, subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Filch la observaba con una sonrisa. Después se volvió hasta McMillan que los estaba observando:

- ¿Tú que miras niñato? - Le dijo Filch a McMillan en su habitual tono desagradable - ¡Limpia esas huellas! - Señaló a las nuevas huellas que habían aparecido en el piso: Draco Malfoy y su corte acababan de entrar en el castillo, pisoteando el suelo que acababa de volver a limpiar McMillan.

* * *

Remus Lupin pasó el mejor día de su vida entre calderos y cacharros para hacer pociones. Mary Sue Gibblin le fue mostrando, una a una, las distintas fases que se necesitaban para fabricar un caldero. Era toda una experta, y además era una experta en hacer pociones. Era perfecta.

Fueron a almorzar después de ver la fábrica, a la mansión impresionante que tenía para ella solita. Y no pararon de reír y gastarse bromas mientras se daban cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común. Después de almorzar, fueron a pasear por los enormes jardines, y se sentaron a la sombra de un viejo sauce llorón, frente a un hermoso estanque.

- Remus. ¡Que bien lo estoy pasando! - Le susurró roncamente mientras se cogía la mano.

- Yo también, Mary. Y pensar que ha sido una casualidad el que yo haya venido en vez de Tonks. Además yo pensaba que tendría que entrevistarme con George Gibblin, y no con tan bella mujer.

- George Gibblin era mi padre. Murió hace muchos años. Desde entonces yo dirijo la empresa.

- ¡Qué extraño! Minerva MacGonagall, una profesora de Hogwarts, me dijo que el director de tu fábrica era George Gibblen. Incluso me parece recordar, que durante el año que enseñé en Hogwarts, Severus Snape encargaba sus trastos a tu padre.

- ¡Severus Snape! ¡Grrrr! - Dijo Mary Gibblin con cara de asco - De ese Imbécil no se puede esperar nada bueno. No sé como un individuo con semejante pasado, puede enseñar a pobres niños inocentes - Lupin estaba encantado con Mary. No solo conectaban a la perfección, sino que había llamado imbécil a Snape. ¡No se podía congeniar más con una mujer!

- Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de todos los temas que se les ocurrían, y los dos se entristecieron mucho, cuando Lupin tuvo que irse a la estación para coger su tren.

- Escríbeme - le pidió Mary

- Lo haré si prometes contestarme - le contestó Lupin embelesado.

- Claro que sí, pichoncito. Y ya sabes. Le dices a la profesora de pociones, que os enviaré los calderos el lunes, y que me mande todos los antiguos, que los repondré por nuevos, completamente gratis.

- Eres un cielo, Mary.

- Tú si que lo eres, pichoncito.

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore escribiendo cartas, cuando llegó una lechuza con una carta del Ministro de Magia Fudge. Decía que iría esa misma tarde, a entrevistarse con Dumbledore. Rápidamente, MacGonagall echó polvos Flu a la chimenea, y llamó a Sprout y a Flitwick.

- Querida, ¡Qué nerviosa te veo! - dijo Sprout en su habitual tono calmado.

- Sí cálmate Minerva. - le dijo Flitwick - Y ya sabes, que no debes usar las chimeneas del castillo, que nos han dicho que las tenemos pinchadas.

- ¿No esperabas que os fuera a buscar andando a cada uno a vuestra habitación? - Preguntó exasperada MacGonagall mientras se retorcía las manos.

- Eso es lo que hacemos todos. ¡Ir andando! - Le dijo de manera seca Flitwick

- Bueno. Calmaos los dos. - Dijo Sprout - ¿Qué pasa Minerva?

- ¡Fudge! Viene ésta tarde a hablar con Dumbledore, y Severus no está, porque ha ido a entrevistarse con sus "informadores". A ver... ¿Qué hacemos?

- Que otro tome la poción - dijo Sprout

- Pues... - empezó a decir Flitwick - yo no la puedo tomar, a menos que queráis un Dumbledore de bolsillo.

- Yo no sabría que decirle a Fudge - dijo Sprout - Conmigo no contéis. Hazlo tú, Minerva.

- ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿Habéis oído? ¡Ni muerta me bebo ese mejunje! ¿Entendéis?

Media hora más tarde, estaba MacGonagall vistiéndose con la túnica verde de serpientitas doradas, y dispuesta a beberse el mejunje en cuanto la avisasen de la llegada de Fudge.

- Estás muy bien querida - le dijo Sprout - El verde te favorece. - MacGonagall la miró con odio - Sprout que la ignoró y siguió diciendo: - Voy hacia la ventana. Flitwick nos hará una señal cuando vea venir el carruaje, y entonces, te bebes la poción.

Y así lo hicieron. Fudge llegó al despacho, mientras Sprout se marchaba.

- Buenas tarde, Albus. - Se sentó enfrente de Dumbledore - Aunque de buenas tienen poco.

- Buenas tardes, Cornelius. - MacGonagall no podía creerse como sonaba su voz - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- La reunión. ¡Se fastidió! No habrá reunión. Los países que iban a venir, creen que no hay suficiente seguridad, después del asesinato de Lecter, y no enviarán a nadie. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Estamos solos!. Otra vez solos.¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Se puso a llorar como un niño - Nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra Él. Nada. - Buahhhh...

- Tranquilo Cornelius, ya se nos ocurrirá algo - Y queriendo imitar a Dumbledore MacGonagall dijo: - ¿Quieres un caramelito?

- ¿Qué te pasa Albus? Te digo que vamos a sufrir una derrota, y tú me sales con caramelitos. Vengo aquí por una solución, no a perder el tiempo.

La paciencia de MacGonagall no es la de Dumbledore, aún así contuvo sus nervios, y sonriendo se levantó y se fue hacia Fudge, andando amaneradamente, para conjurar una silla a su lado. Se sentó, y lo cogió de la mano, como para reconfortarlo, como cualquier mujer haría con un amigo, y mientras le sonreía le dijo con voz melosa:

- No te preocupes Cornelius. Puedes contar conmigo siempre.

A Fudge esto le sonó raro, y lo incomodó una barbaridad, tanto que no sabía que hacer para escaparse de esa situación. Nunca se imaginó que Dumbledore pretendiera algo con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa Cornelius? - Dijo Dumbledore a Fudge con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba la mano para relajarlo

Fudge miraba a todas partes, buscando una salida o alguien que lo rescatara, mientras pensaba que efectivamente, Dumbledore estaba tratando de ligar con él. De pronto se levantó como un resorte, y mientras se dirigía a la salida dijo precipitadamente:

- He recordado que tengo que estar en otro sitio muy lejos de aquí, si me disculpas Albus. Nos vemos otro día, o mejor nos escribimos. Adiós.

Y Cornelius Fudge nunca más quiso volver a entrevistarse a solas con Dumbledore en su vida.

Snape volvió temprano de hablar con uno de sus "contactos", y se encontró con Flitwick en la puerta del castillo, que le explicó lo de la visita de Fudge, y que MacGonagall había tenido que tomarse la poción, para hacerse pasar por Dumbledore.

- ¿ ¡ No ¡? - Preguntó Snape a punto de estallar en carcajadas - Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo. Voy al despacho.

- ¡Espera! Que yo te acompaño - le dijo Flitwick tratando de seguirlo.

Mientras subían, se cruzaron con Fudge que bajaba las escaleras como un rayo.

- Buenas tardes señor Ministro - dijo Snape ceremoniosamente. Pero el otro ni lo oyó - Será maleducado - gruñó Snape.

- Debe tener prisa - se encogió de hombros Flitwick

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho. Sprout estaba allí mordiéndose las uñas:

- No me atrevo a entrar sola. MacGonagall enfadada es terrible, y por lo pronto que ha salido Fudge, algo ha tenido que ir mal.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y salió MacGonagall caracterizada de Dumbledore, y avanzó hacia ellos andando amaneradamente. Snape se contuvo la risa, al igual que los otros dos. Nunca antes les había parecido tan femenina. MacGonagall los vio y los miró con desprecio mientras decía:

- Es una tontería que espere en el despacho de Dumbledore a transformarme nuevamente. Estaré en mis habitaciones.

- Minerva. Albus no habla así, tan, tan.... - Flitwick no tenía palabras para definirlo, mientras trataba de no sonreir.

- Ni tampoco anda de esa manera. - dijo Snape sin poder disimular la risa. MacGonagall se estaba enfadando.

- Tranquila querida, - le dijo Sprout - Seguro que lo has hecho bien. ¡Anda! Dinos, ¿Qué quería Fudge?

- Decirme que la reunión se había cancelado, y preguntarme qué íbamos a hacer ahora. Pero se marchó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

- Y yo tengo una vaga idea de por que se fue - dijo Snape mirando a Flitwick que asentía aguantando la risa.

- Bueno, pues fuera por lo que fuera, - dijo MacGonagall - Yo me voy a mi habitación. Voy a acostarme. Los mejunjes me dan dolor de cabeza.

Y se marchó Dumbledore meneando las caderas en cada paso, y dejando a los otros tres con la boca abierta.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11

Gracias otra vez por seguir ahí leyendo. Un beso para todos, los que mandáis reviews, y para los otros también.

**Black Lady** Hasta ayer lunes no vi tus dos mensajes en mi buzón, perdona.. Por cierto, chica lista, nadie me ha escrito diciendo que se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo Snape. Gracias por responder mi dudita Y sobretodo por estar ahí leyendo. Un beso.

**Vaina **Que bien que hayas encontrado éste fic, y que te guste. ¿Te interesa lo que le pase a Lupin? Ji,Ji...Pues le tengo preparada una buena sorpresita. Pero todavía quedan varios capítulos. Un beso

**Ginny84 **En un principio cuando empecé a escribir el fic. no pensaba escribir sobre Potter y sus amigos. Surgió cuando alguien me mandó un review diciendo que quería ver a los tres chicos resolviendo el misterio. Pero creo que tienes razón. El Harry original tendría que haber sospechado desde un principio. Es desconfiado, porque las circunstancias, y los golpes que le ha dado la vida lo han hecho así. Pero en mi relatín, nadie es exactamente como su original. ¿No te choca un poco Granger con tanta mala uva? Lupin es un poco cutre, MacGonagall está un pelín mal de los nervios...

Digamos que es una licencia que me voy a permitir, espero que te guste, porque ya está completamente terminado, y espero que el que Potter sea así, no te importe demasiado. Un beso. Gracias por leer y mandar rr.

**Naexass** Pues vas a perder todo el interés, porque la enfermedad sí ha sido provocada por algo, pero no te puedo decir por qué, ni siquiera puedo decir si es por una poción, un hechizo... u otra cosa....Aunque lo más seguro es que sea por otra cosa.... En tu mensaje, hay un poquito de mala uva ¿o no?, ¿Con que un pretexto para poner a Snape a hacer maldades? Pues en parte sí, acepto esa parte de la crítica. Me gusta mucho éste personaje. Pero ¿Qué esperas de un fic en el que el personaje principal es Snape? ¿Quieres que ponga a Snape a cortar margaritas y a deshojarlas? ¿O escribo sobre los pectorales que se le ven cuando se quita la túnica? Tengo que escribir sobre sus puntitos de malo.

...Aunque sí... Tal vez tengas razón y no sea más que uno del montón............... ¡Ay! Es que me ha dolido un poquito tu mensaje. Me quedo con lo bueno que me dices, eso de que se me entiende lo que escribo, que es en el fondo lo que más me importa. Quiero aprender a escribir. Lo del contenido vendrá más adelante (eso espero)

Pensándolo mejor, me gusta tu mensaje (lo he vuelto a leer, porque yo sí le doy muchas vueltas al coco) Es atrevido y dices las cosas claras. Por favor, si lees los siguientes capítulos, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Un beso, pero si vuelves a ser tan malo/a conmigo, no te lo mando más besos....... bueno sí.

**Meilin2 alias "la Tonks del volante"** Te he dejado para el final, pero ya sabes: "los últimos serán los primeros" Me encanta que te encante y sobretodo que sigas tan al tanto las actualizaciones. Para el próximo capítulo, más sobre Tonks, que es fundamental para el argumento, y sé que te gusta éste personaje. Un beso.

¡Ya está! ¡Ufff...! ¡Cuánto he escrito! Hay más escrito de agradecimientos, que de capítulo. La próxima semana, actualizaré seguramente el jueves o el viernes. Hasta entonces gracias por seguir el relato, y espero que estéis ahí hasta el final. Del que ya queda poco.

Un beso general.

Florence Rose.


	12. Capítulo 12

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Potter, Granger y Weasley, investigarán un nuevo misterio. Lupin se enamora, y se suspende la reunión de los Ministros de Magia.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El domingo por la mañana, Tonks estaba muy aburrida. Se ahogaba en su despacho pintado de negro, al que había tratado de cambiar de color un millón de veces. La última vez que lo intentó, se le ocurrió una idea: Compraría un bonito papel para empapelarlo. Pensaba hacerlo ayer sábado después de la visita a la fábrica Gibblin, pero como MacGonagall no la dejó cambiar su día libre con Flitwick, ¡maldita urraca! no pudo hacerlo, así que tendría que quedarse con ese horrible color, al menos una semana más.

Decidió dar una vuelta para distraerse, pero llovía, así que recorrió las galerías del piso bajo, del primero, del segundo, y cuando llevaba la mitad recorrida de las galerías del tercer piso, alguien la llamó:

- Tonks - Era el profesor de aritmancia, Victor Vector, con quien no había hablado en su vida, y del que solo conocía el nombre.

- ¡Ah! Hola Victor - sonrió falsamente Tonks.

- Espérame un momento, que voy a cerrar el aula, y así podremos dar un paseo juntos para conocernos mejor. - Vector cerró la puerta con un hechizo, y sonrió a Tonks mostrando su dentadura perfecta, demasiado como para ser de verdad. Tonks también sonrió tratando de imitarlo, y comenzaron a caminar.

- Es fantástico que te hayas unido a nuestra gran familia de Hogwarts - dijo Vector - Yo estoy encantado, y todos lo decimos: lo maravilloso que es que una chica tan joven sea la nueva profesora de pociones. Ayer mismo lo comentaba con Sinistra y Trelewney, lo absolutamente maravilloso que es. Las dos piensan como yo, están contentísimas - sonrió Vector - ¿Tú estás contenta con nosotros, verdad?

- Yo estoy encantada Victor - sonrió Tonks.

- Me alegro muchísimo de eso. Y dime Tonks, ¿Cómo es que te escogieron a ti, que no tienes ninguna experiencia como docente? - le preguntó Vector sonriendo, con un pelín de mala intención.

Desde hacía días, Trelewney, Sinistra, y Vector, notaban "cosas raras" en el castillo, sobretodo en lo referente a Dumbledore, pero los jefes de las casas no soltaban prenda, cada vez que alguno trataba de preguntar algo. Por eso, a Vector, se le había ocurrido hacerse amigo de "la nueva", y sonsacarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tonks adivinó las intenciones de Vector, pero en vez de tratar de dar una explicación, prefirió hacerse la ingenua, y contestar con vez de niña buena:

- No sé, supongo que por que yo era una alumna brillante, y me tenían a mano - le sonrió.

- ¡Qué suerte que estuvieras a mano! - sonrió Vector - Dime, ¿Fue el mismo Dumbledore el que te contrató? - dijo Vector sonriendo más.

- Claro, ¿quién sino iba a ser? - Sonrió Tonks todavía más

- Sí claro. Al viejo Dumbledore le gusta encargarse él mismo de éstas cosas. Siempre está paseando por el colegio, pendiente de su personal, ¡Es un hombre genial!. Aunque últimamente no lo veo mucho. ¿Tú también lo has notado? - Le volvió a sonreír Vector.

- No. Yo no he notado nada de eso. - Volvió a sonreír Tonks.

Vector lo entendió. De ésta niña tampoco iba a sacar nada en claro. Así que, le volvió a sonreír sin saber que más decir, al igual que hizo Tonks.

Siguieron andando un poco más adelante, deseando separarse lo más pronto posible, pero por el momento era imposible. La galería era larga y sin ninguna salida. Tendrían que seguir hasta el final, dónde el pasillo giraba hasta desembocar en las escaleras, dónde cada uno podría coger por un camino diferente.

Antes de doblar la esquina, Vector se detuvo y empezó a despedirse con mucha amabilidad, y una grandísima sonrisa:

- Estoy encantadísimo de que seas tú la que enseñe pociones, aunque es una lástima que no nos hayamos librado del desagradable de Snape, siempre con esa cara de amargado, su pelo asqueroso, y su mala uva. - Tonks sonrió por primera vez sinceramente y Vector vio la posibilidad de engatusar a la chica, a la que parecía que tampoco le era simpático Snape. Así que Vector se detuvo y siguió hablando de Snape: - Snape es incapaz de tener una conversación amena con nadie, a menos que no sea de potingues y bichos para pociones. Una vez hablando con él, le pregunté como un maestro de pociones, como él, no conocía ninguna poción para el pelo graso, y me contestó que él se cuidaba mucho su pelo, que se lo había lavado la semana anterior, y sin hacerle falta. Sí, sí... Snape es un caso... – rieron los dos de la anécdota sin gracia.

- ¿Y te has fijado en que siempre está favoreciendo a los Slytherin? - Preguntó riendo Tonks.

- No. - Contestó serio Vector - Yo creo que más bien son el resto de profesores los que nos perjudican constantemente.

- ¡Ahhhh! - Dijo cortada Tonks. Victor Vector era un Slyhterin, comprendió Tonks.

Pero Vector para salvar la situación incómoda que había surgido, continuó burlándose de Snape:

- Lo que más me gusta de él, no sé si lo has notado, son sus entradas y salidas teatrales. Le encanta que sus túnicas y capas revoleen detrás de él. ¿Lo has notado?

- Verdad - dijo riendo Tonks.

- Mira. Soy Snape. ¡Atenta! - Vector cogió los extremos de su capa con ambas manos, y comenzó a agitarla detrás de él, mientras se movía alrededor Tonks, lo que provocó que no paraba de reír.

Vector se detuvo delante de Tonks, mientras la miraba de forma seductora

- ¡Qué divertido Victor!

- Sí. Snape es tan ridículo - Dijo entre risas Vector que ya se veía triunfante, y para afianzar más su triunfo, añadió: - Si tienes algún problema con él, solo tienes que decírmelo. Yo le tengo cogida la medida, y no se atreve ni a chistarme. Tú puedes observar como me evita. - Le sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanquita.

.- ¡Ah! gracias Victor, pero me las arreglo bien sola.

- De eso estoy seguro - Dijo Vector lentamente, sonriendo, y acercándose un poco más a Tonks: - Me encanta que empecemos a entendernos. Te noté un poco suspicaz antes cuando te pregunté por Dumbledore. Solo es preocupación por un amigo, ¿qué digo un amigo? Un padre. Porque eso es Dumbledore para mí, mi padre.

- Créeme que te hablo con total sinceridad, si te digo... - empezó a decir Tonks - ... que el lunes pasado hablé con él y estaba de lo más normal. Se había recuperad...

- ¡Tonks! Minerva te está buscando. Quiere hablarte de tus días libres. – Snape había salido de improviso de detrás de la esquina, y los miro como si fuera a maldecirlos. A Vector se le borró la sonrisa y dando una excusa, salió corriendo. Tonks agradeció a Snape que le diese el recado, y también se fue deseando que Snape no hubiera oído nada, aunque por como la había mirado, no tenía muchas esperanzas.

* * *

De madrugada, Harry Potter intentaba despertar a Weasley:

- ¡Ron, despierta! - susurraba Potter

- ¡No! Todavía no podemos, ¡Que no estamos casados! - Dijo Weasley aún dormido.

- ¡Despierta!

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó soñoliento Weasley

- He cogido la capa. Hermione está fuera esperando. ¡Vamos a investigar!

- ¿A investigar? - Preguntó Weasley sin despertarse aún. - ¡Estáis locos! Mañana hay clases, y además ¿Qué vamos a investigar?

- La cabaña de Hagrid. Tú dijiste que había alguien dentro, vamos a averiguar quién era, y además tal vez podamos descubrir por qué se fue Hagrid.

Weasley se levantó renegando al fin, y fue con Potter y Granger a la cabaña de Hagrid. Granger abrió la puerta con su varita, y entraron.

Dentro no había nadie, y todo estaba oscuro. Iluminaron con sus varitas, y se pusieron a mirar alrededor. Después de un rato, Weasley preguntó:

- Bueno, ¿Y qué estamos buscando?

- Pistas - dijo Potter

- ¿Pistas de qué? - Volvió a hablar Weasley

- Pues pistas de.... - dijo Potter - Hermione, Explícale tú de que buscamos pistas.

- Queremos saber quién estuvo aquí ¿No? - Wealey y Potter asintieron - Entonces buscamos algo que esa persona se dejara para descubrir su identidad, pero parece que no se dejó nada.

- ¿Y para esto me habéis levantado? - Volvió a preguntar Weasley bostezando.

- Yo no entiendo una cosa - dijo Potter - ¿Por dónde pudo salir la persona que estaba aquí dentro?

- Sí, es verdad Harry. Nosotros lo habríamos visto salir. ¿Por dónde? - Preguntó Weasley mirando a Granger.

- ¡Ay! - Exclamó Granger - No sé si sois tontos o os lo hacéis. ¡Venga! os doy una pista: Ron, ¿No dijiste que había un poco de luz? ¿Cómo puede haber un poco de luz sin encender una varita?

Los otros dos no supieron contestar.

- ¡A ver si en ésta lo cogen! - Dijo Granger para sí misma - Es rojo, brillante, y sirve para calentar la habitación y hacer la comida.

- ¡Ah! ¡El fuego! Salió por la chimenea - Dijo Potter - Pero no sé por que eres siempre tan sarcástica.

- Pero eso no nos dice nada. - Dijo Weasley - Seguimos sin saber quien se marchó por la chimenea.

- Existe un registro de chimeneas en el Ministerio - empezó a decir Granger con su estilo retórico - dónde se registran todos los movimientos que hay en todas las chimeneas, pero me da a mí, que ésta no está registrada...

- ¿Así que podríamos salir del colegio, a través de ésta chimenea, sin que nadie se enterara? - preguntó Potter viendo las posibilidades de esa chimenea.

- Sí, podríamos - Contestó Granger - pero no lo haremos. Harry, siempre estás pensando en romper las normas. Además, tú o tienes ningún sitio a dónde ir.

- ¡No seas mala con Harry! - Dijo Weasley. Granger miró hacia otro lado para que no la vieran reír. Después dijo:

- Alumbrad los dos la chimenea - Los dos obedecieron. Granger se agachó a mirar más de cerca. Había huellas de pisadas de varios tipos, pero había unas que sobresalían sobre todas, seguramente, porque eran las últimas que se habían marcado. Aproximadamente de una talla 43, con dibujitos de rayas onduladas, y rombitos en la puntera. Granger sacó una libretita del bolsillo y la dibujó.

- ¿De quienes serán esas huellas? - preguntó Potter.

- Tal vez sean de un espía de ya sabéis quien - le contestó Weasley

- Tal vez sean de un asesino que planea acabar conmigo - Dijo Potter agarrándose el cuello.

- O quizá sea el mismo "ya sabéis quién" que ha venido a acabar con todos - dijo Weasley asustado.

- O tal vez sea de tu abuelo - dijo Granger mirando a Weasley - que ha regresado de su tumba para ver al tonto de su nieto, ya su amiguito famoso decir tonterías.

- Pero mira que eres antipática - Le dijo Potter - ¡No trates así a Ron!

- A ver si entendéis esto los dos. - Dijo Granger - Lo único que sabemos es que alguien salió por la chimenea. Así que no montéis películas raras, ni veáis complots en dónde solo hay una chimenea, y unas cuantas huellas. Lo más seguro es que fuera alguien del personal de Hogwarts, que no quiere que sepan que se dedica a salir del castillo - se puso de pie y continuó diciendo: - ¡Vámonos a dormir, que tengo sueño.!

- ¿Para esto me has sacado de la cama, y me has hecho despertar a Ron? ¿Para ver unas cuantas huellas que según tú puede que no signifiquen nada? Esto podíamos haberlo hecho perfectamente de día.

- ¡Ay Harry! - Dijo Granger con voz juguetona - Es que no podía dormir, pero ahora, ya tengo sueño. Vámonos que mañana hay clases - Y salió de la cabaña.

Antes de salir los otros dos, Potter le dijo a Weasley.

- No sé por qué somos sus amigos. Nos mangonea como quiere.

- Yo te dije en primero que no la aguantaba, pero tú dale, querías ser su amigo. Pues ahí tienes ¿Ahora quién de los dos tiene el valor de contra la jefa?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Salid fuera! - Les gritó Granger - ¿Queréis que me muera aquí congelada? - Potter y Weasley sonrieron. Después obedientemente salieron y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

- Buenos días - Saludó Tonks a Vector, Sinistra y Trelawney, cuando bajó a desayunar el lunes. Los tres que ya estaban sentados desayunando le respondieron. Vector se levantó, y la invitó a sentarse con ellos.:

- Ven Tonks, siéntate con nosotros. - Las otras dos asintieron sonrientes, y Vector siguió hablando - Hoy te ves realmente linda. Estás preciosa. – Las otras dos dejaron de sonreír, y la miraron con suspicacia.

Tonks se sentó al lado de Vector, en vez de en su lugar habitual, junto a la huraña de Grubbly-Plank .

- Mírala - Dijo MacGonagall a los demás jefes de las casas señalándola con los ojos - Se ha sentado con "las tres Marías". Como diga algo de más, se las va a ver conmigo

Snape le contestó:

- Ayer la cogí a punto de decirle a Vector lo de la enfermedad de Dumbledore. Tonks y Vector se han hecho muy amiguitos, y se lo pasan muy bien juntos - Snape gruñó.

- No creo que sea tan tonta como para contar algo a esos tres - Dijo Flitwick - Al menos eso espero - Sprout se levantó de su asiento - ¿ A dónde vas, Rose?

- Voy a sentarme con ellos - Dijo Sprout - Yo me llevo muy bien con todo el mundo, incluso con ellos. Si a Tonks se le escapa algo, yo estaré allí para arreglarlo - y se sentó junto a Tonks.

- Chica lista - Dijo Flitwick sonriendo.

- Tonks es una tonta - Dijo MacGonagall - Unas cuantas sonrisas de Vector, y ahí está, que se le cae la baba con él.

- Dejádmela a mí - Dijo Snape acariciando cada sílaba - Yo me encargaré de ponerla derecha - Y sonrió con una sonrisa indescifrable.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12

Lo publiqué el día 22, pero he tenido que modificarlo hoy jueves 23, porque he leído un review de Meilin que me decía que no se entendía lo de "Las tres Marujas", así que lo he sustituido por "Las tres Marías", que era lo que realmente había escrito en un principio en el borrador, en alusión a lo de las estrellas de la constelación de Orión, (Como se supone que dos de ellos tienen que saber de astronomía, me pareció sugerente)

Tanto Maruja, como María, chismosa, o cotilla...en mi tierra significan lo mismo. Alguien que se pasa la vida criticando al prójimo. Mi imagen mental es la de una vecina con rulos y asomada a un patio, tendiendo la ropa, y criticando a la que vive en el piso de abajo. Si alguien tiene otra sugerencia, adelante, mandadla.

Gracias por leerlo hasta aquí, y eso que éste no es el mejor capítulo de todos ¿verdad? No me gusta como he dejado en éste cap. a mi Snape. Creo que el próximo será más divertido, aunque no todos lo serán, lo advierto ahora. Un beso general.

**Marth. Mt **¡Qué bien que sigas ahí! Creo que el colegio se mantiene en pie por pura magia, por que si fuera por éstos profesores. Ya estaría hecho migajas.jas,jas...

Y como a ti, me encantan los personajes secundarios. Me dan la oportunidad de gorronearlos y ponerles la personalidad que yo quiera, sin faltar a la verdad, por que ni la autora de verdad, los ha definido aún.

Me encanta tu teoría Filch-Snape, y creo saber por que lo has deducido. Éstos "niñatos" maravillosos los ponen a los dos de los nervios ¿Verdad?

Gracias por escribir, (Y por lo del error ortográfico, no escribo una palabra en inglés sin equivocarme) Un beso

**Dimebonitareina** ¡Tú eres nueva! ¡!Bien!! Gracias por unirte al club, y leerlo casi ¡de un tirón!

Sí, sacaré más a Granger, que en éste fic. es más una bruja malvada de cuento que lista o espabilada, aunque sí, es la más lista del grupo.

Filch seductor: ¿Qué no te parece seductor mi oso pardo con halitosis? Ji,Ji.., yo también me lo imagino como en las pelis, en lo físico. Pero por eso mismo me parece divertido y original mostrarlo capaz de tener algún encanto oculto. No es un personaje muy usado, ni siquiera por la autora de verdad, por eso puedo darle a éste personaje éste puntito especial. Voy a seguir usándolo. Me gustan los personajes que no son lo que parecen...

Gracias por escribir. Un beso.

**Meilin2 **Saludos para la Tonks del volante. ¡Qué disgusto! ¿Será bruja la bruja de los calderos? ¿Llamar imbécil a mi Snape? ¡Ella sí que es una imbécil!, Y Vector también. ¿Cómo alguien en el mundo puede ser tan insensible como para insultar a Snape?

¡!Ay!! Yo lo he hecho en éste capítulo. Tendré remordimientos, y pienso que después de éste capítulo, también Tonks tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones por su comportamiento, aunque quizás haya algún motivo...no sé.

Gracias por seguir ahí. Un beso.

**Ginny84** Gracias por seguir ahí. Te explico por que llamo a todos por sus apellidos: Cuando empecé a escribir el relato, temía que se confundiera lo que era narración y lo que hablaban los personajes. Se me ocurrió una manera de distinguirlo, que era que cuando mencionara a los personajes lo hiciera por el apellido, y cuando hablan ellos, que se llamaran por el nombre. De esa manera, cada vez que hubiera un trozo de narración, fuera más impersonal, como si me mantuviera al margen, como una espectadora. Otra razón era que quería tratar a todos por igual, así que llamo a todos por el apellido. Un beso.

**Vaina** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir ahí. Lupin es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y parece que nunca acierta una en lo referente a chicas/chicos. En todos los fics. es el eterno sufridor. Bueno, quizás en éste acierte, aunque la Mary esa tampoco me da buena espina.... aunque quizá nos equivoquemos con ella. Yo le voy a dar una oportunidad.

Un beso

**Naexass **¡Hola! A mí tampoco me gustan los misterios simplones, con los que acabas lamentando el haber empezado a leer. De verdad que deseo que te guste la solución a ti en especial, pero ya veremos.

Cómo sabes, mi fic. es de humor, por eso no puedo centrarme en los verdaderos desastres que ocurrirían en un mundo, que está apoyado en la figura de Dumbledore, aún así, en el fondo lo que está ocurriendo, es que todos están perdidos improvisando una solución, sin afrontar la situación que se ha creado. Te voy a confesar una cosa Si te fijas en los tres primeros capítulos, tienen un tinte distinto, más centrado en el temor de los profesores por la pérdida de su guía, o sea Dumbledore. En un principio pensaba seguirlo por ahí, lo que pasa es que no resultaba nada divertido, y yo quería que el fic. fuera simpático, así que me dediqué a hacer los capítulos más ligeros y divertidos, aunque sacrificara para ello la idea original.

Lo de ridiculizar a Snape, ya ves que lo he intentado, pero no sabes lo que me ha costado, y no me gusta mucho el resultado, y será porque me gusta Snape, pero no lo veo nada gracioso.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí, miraré la escena Fudge- MacGonagall

Gracias por tus comentarios que me sirven una barbaridad. No seas muy dura conmigo... que te temo .. es bromita...Ji,Ji Un beso.

**Idril Black** ¡Ay cómo te he echado de menos! Me alegro que estés de vuelta, y espero que tu viaje de fin de curso haya sido estupendo. Y también espero que encuentres un hueco en tu ajetreada vida para que actualices pronto, que me has dejado intrigada.

Snape se está portando mal con Potter, pobrecito, aunque lo único que ha hecho es contarles la verdad, quizás con un poquito de mala uva. ¿Es su estilo, no?

Todo el mundo se ha revelado en contra de ésta Mary Sue, ¿Por qué será?

Porque parece que no va con buenas intenciones, o más bien por que ninguna queremos compartirlo con ninguna pija rubia y repeinada. Me da a mí que es por lo segundo..... por lo menos por mi parte.

Gracias por seguir por ahí. Un beso.


	13. Capítulo 13

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Vector y Tonks se hacen amiguitos. Potter, Granger y Weasley descubren huellas en la chimenea de Hagrid.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Lupin fue el lunes por la mañana a Hogwarts para asegurarse que el regalo de Gibblin´s Cauldrons, llegara al castillo sin ningún problema, y hay que decirlo. También a cobrar. A las 10 en punto estaban en la puerta tanto Lupin como los calderos. Los dejó en la entrada, y subió para ver a MacGonagall, que estaba en el despacho. Entró y se saludaron.

- ....yo se los haré llegar a Tonks - Dijo MacGonagall refiriéndose a los calderos - Tú no te preocupes por nada más, Remus, y gracias por habernos ayudado.

MacGonagall no hizo ninguna referencia al pago, y eso a Lupin, no le hizo ninguna gracia. Tendría que ser un poco más directo para que la otra aflojara la guita....

- No tenéis que agradecerme nada, yo lo hago con gusto. Ni siquiera tenéis que pagarme un galeón por el trabajo que he hecho. - Dijo Lupin con su dulce sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres que te demos nada? - Dijo MacGonagall. Lupin se temió lo peor. La vieja urraca no le iba a pagar. Aún así, no perdió su sonrisa.

Pero para tranquilidad de Lupin, MacGonagall siguió diciendo:

- De verdad que eres el mejor de todos los chicos, a los que he dado clase. Siempre tan correcto, tan razonable, sincero, noble y desinteresado. Por supuesto que te voy a pagar - Y le pagó más de lo que Lupin esperaba.

- Gracias Minerva. Esto es demasiado para mí, y ya sabes, no hacía falta que me dierais nada - Dijo Lupin guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo más oculto de su túnica, por si acaso.

- ¿El señor Gibblin no te puso ninguna objeción a que no fuera Tonks?

- No me recibió el señor Gibblin, sino su hija. El señor Gibblin murió hace años.

- ¿Qué George Gibblin murió? - Preguntó alterándose MacGonagall - ¡Qué cosa tan triste!. Todavía lo recuerdo de cuando estaba en el colegio. ¡Qué chico tan bueno y calladito! Se parecía a ti, Remus. Hubierais sido muy buenos amigos. ¿Y su hija fue la que te recibió? Debe ser una chica muy joven.

- Sí, es una chica fantástica... - Dijo Lupin embobado -... y es la directora y dueña de la fábrica, y de un montón de propiedades.

- ¡Vaya! , y a ti te gusta - MacGonagall guiñó un ojo - Una chica así te conviene, Remus. Necesitas a alguien que te lave las túnicas, o te compre una nueva. - Lupin rió aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario ingenioso. Después le dijo a MacGonagall:

- Una cosa sí me ha pedido la señorita Gibblin. Que le envíe los calderos antiguos para cambiarlos por otros nuevos. ¡Es un cielo de chica! Y cambiando de tema: ¿Cómo sigue Albus?

- Igual, al menos yo lo veo así, aunque Filius y Severus dicen que lo ven peor.

- Me pasaré a visitarlo ahora.

Se despidieron, y Lupin fue a ver a Dumbledore.

* * *

Los lunes y los viernes, Tonks tenía cita con "Dumbledore" para informar de sus averiguaciones. El viernes anterior, no pudieron verse porque Sprout estaba en el despacho regando la dichosa abubilla de no se dónde, y se llevó a Tonks para mostrarle flores y hierbajos que crecían en el invernadero. Así que hoy lunes, Tonks tomó todas las precauciones esta vez, para no faltar a la cita por la noche.

A las doce en punto, Tonks entró en el despacho. Allí estaba nuestro particular Dumbledore tomando una taza de café.

- Pasa, pasa Tonks.

- Hola profesor. Siento mucho no haber venido el viernes - trató de disculparse Tonks - pero me encontré con la profesora Sprout aquí en el despacho, y no tuve ninguna excusa para explicar por que estaba aquí, así que le dije que la buscaba a ella, pero ella me llevó al invernadero, y no dejó de enseñarme sus plantas hasta muy tarde. Y por eso no pude...

- Está bien Tonks - dijo Dumbledore perdiendo la paciencia, pero sonriente - Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te ha ido la semana?

- Bien. Un poco aburrida. No sabía que no podía salir del castillo hasta que llegase mi día libre. Pero por lo demás, bien. Estoy contenta. Ya sabe que para mí volver a Hogwarts es todo un reto.

- ¿Y cómo te va con tus colegas? - preguntó Dumbledore - ¿Has hecho alguna amistad en el castillo?

- Sí. Me llevo muy bien con Victor Vector. Es un chico muy divertido.

- Sí divertido - Dijo Dumbledore tratando de sonreír - Aunque un poco entrometido... No tengo nada en contra de él, yo mismo lo seleccioné como profesor de aritmancia, es solo que le gusta hablar más de la cuenta del resto de sus compañeros. En todos los trabajos hay personas como él. Tú eres muy joven y no tienes experiencia como para saberlo. ¡ Y no es mal chico!. Es simplemente una maruja, al igual que Astra Sinistra y Sybill Trelawney, que para colmo, están coladas por él.

Pero seguro que tú ya te has dado cuenta de todo esto, con lo lista que eres. – Dumbledore sonri

- Sí me he dado cuenta profesor Dumbledore - Dijo Tonks, a la que le encantó que Dumbledore le dijera lista. Eso bastó para que se convenciera de que Vector era un chismoso.

- Háblame de tú, y llámame Albus, que me haces mayor.

- Claro Albus - sonrió Tonks - Empiezo a conocer a todos los profesores mucho mejor. Con todos me llevo muy bien, excepto con Snape. Es tan desagradable con todo el mundo. No entiendo por que lo contrataste para trabajar aquí, con todo lo que hizo. Recuerda que yo trabajé para el Ministerio, y he oído cosas sobre su pasado.

- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad - Dijo Dumbledore un poco tenso - Él ha cambiado mucho. Se arriesga al hablar con personas del círculo del Señor Oscuro que podrían delatarlo en cualquier momento, y su vida no valdría nada, te lo aseguro.

- Vale, Albus. Yo te creo, pero ni la Orden, ni yo tenemos ninguna prueba, y como es lógico, dudamos.

- Tendréis que conformaros con mi palabra - Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza. Después se repuso, y continuó hablando con una gran sonrisa: - ¿Por qué no intentas darle una oportunidad? Hay veces que las personas que ponen más barreras para que se le acerquen, son las que más lo necesitan..... y lo desean.?

- ¿Tú crees que Snape quiere que se le acerque alguien? Pues lo disimula muy bien

- El problema de Snape es que no sabe hacer amigos. No tiene un aspecto demasiado atractivo - Tonks sonrió, para nada le parecía atractivo Snape - ni es simpático al trato, pero créeme si te digo que no es mala persona.

- Es muy raro - Dijo Tonks - No sé ni de qué hablar con él

- Yo lo conozco muy bien, mejor que nadie en éste mundo, y estoy seguro que podríais ser buenos amigos.

Tonks pensó por un momento. Quizás Dumbledore tenga razón, y Snape esté deseando tener amigos, solo que no sabe cómo hacerlos...

Nuestro Dumbledore particular volvió a hablar, ya que Tonks no contestaba:

- Me ha dicho un pajarito que no haces prácticas de pociones en tus clases - Tonks tragó saliva - Tal vez puedas ir y pedirle ayuda. Pero tienes que ser tú, porque él no va a venir a ti.

- ¿Y si no quiere ayudarme? ¿Y si se ríe de mí y me humilla como cuando era una niña? No me atrevo...

- ¡No te dejes humillar! - Le dijo Dumbledore - ¡Ni por él, ni por nadie! Tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en ti misma, para que los demás confíen en ti. Y sobre nuestro asuntillo... ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - Tonks no comprendía a lo que Dumbledore se refería, así que éste trató de ser más explícito - Si has visto algo raro en el castillo....

- He visto a Filch... - comenzó a decir Tonks con voz conspiradora - ... acercarse demasiado a la torre oeste, dónde se supone que te tienen "encerrado" A mí me dijeron que él no sabía nada

- No, a Filch se le dijo que Dumbledore, o sea yo, había tenido un desvanecimiento - dijo Dumbledore pensativo - pero que al día siguiente estaba bien ¿Viste si llegaba hasta la torre?

- No, sólo lo seguí hasta la galería que hay antes de las escaleras que llevan a la torre, pero no pude seguirlo más allá, porque me hubiera visto. Pero creo que llevaba esa dirección.

- ¿Qué estará ocultando el viejo Filch?... - Se preguntó éste Dumbledore - ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- Sí. Ayer sábado por la noche, lo vi salir del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos. No pude seguirlo por que yo iba en salto de cama, y hacía frío.

- Tonks, hija, ¿Dónde ibas tú en salto de cama a esas horas de la noche?

- A la cocina. Tenía hambre - La comida. El único vicio de Tonks.

- ¿Alguna otra osa? - Preguntó Dumbledore?

- Bueno, esto supongo que no te interesará, porque es más un cotilleo que otra cosa. Ha pasado cuando salía de mi habitación y venía para acá. Vi a Astra Sinistra en salto de cama, salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de Victor Vector, pero cuando iba a llamar a su puerta, me vio, y volvió a caminar en dirección a su habitación diciendo: "Estoy sonámbula, estoy sonámbula"

- ¡No puedo creer que en mi castillo existan esas clases de libertades! - Dijo Dumbledore fuera de sí - ¿Dónde está la decencia y los principios morales? ¡Grrrr! - Gruñó Dumbledore lo que sorprendió a Tonks, al igual que lo que había dicho antes.

- Pero Albus.. Los dos están solteros y son jóvenes. Es normal que se entiendan. Además solo tienen un día al mes libre, no pueden conocer a mucha gente, así que es normal que se conozcan entre ellos.

- Bueno, a lo de librar solo un día al mes, yo soy el primero que no está de acuerdo, pero MacGonagall se niega a cambiarlo. - ¡Vieja urraca! - Pero que mis profesoras vayan por ahí en salto de cama, y llamen a la puerta de otros profesores ¡Es un escándalo! - Dumbledore dijo lo último con un grito

- ¡No puedes negar a dos jóvenes enamorados, que se encuentren en un lugar más íntimo, para demostrarse su amor! - Dijo Tonks idealizando la situación. Dumbledore la miró con extrañeza y después dijo:

- Mira Tonks. Que llames joven a la maruja de Vector, lo entiendo porque es más joven que yo. Pero Sinistra que estaba aquí enseñando cuando yo era estudiante... - Snape no se acordó al decir esto último, que tenía que actuar como Dumbledore. Pero Tonks lo interpretó como una exageración de Dumbledore.

- Te has pasado tres pueblos llamando vieja a Sinistra - Dijo Tonks enfadada - Rondará los cuarenta, y no los lleva mal.

- Tiene más de cincuenta, y muy mal llevados. Tú la ves bien porque hasta cuando duerme lleva una careta de pintura de 3 mm. de grosor, pero si te la encuentras por una galería de Hogwarts sin maquillaje, te matará de un susto. Que te lo digo yo. De verdad que no entiendo que está haciendo la maruja de Vector con ella.... - Tonks estaba sorprendida, y con la boca abierta

- Eso que has dicho es perverso, además de machista, y retrógrado - Dijo Tonks indignada - ¡El amor no tiene edad!. Que importa que ella sea unos años mayor si se quieren.... Aunque de Vector la verdad, lo dudo.

- Supongo que está hablando tu vena muggle, porque me resulta difícil de entender que una chica joven piense así.

- Albus. ¿Tú no hablas mucho con chicas? ¿Verdad? - Dijo Tonks poniendo el dedo en la llaga. Dumbledore gru

- ¡Grrr! Dejemos el tema - empezó a decir Dumbledore - que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo. Quiero que ésta semana te dediques a vigilar a Filch. Pero se discreta, que no quiero que sospeche nada. ¿Vale? - Dijo Dumbledore al que se le había olvidado sonreír.

- Si. Lo haré.

- Y quiero que hagas prácticas en tus clases. ¡Pide ayuda a Snape! Verás como te sorprende.

- ¡Ayyyy..! Está bien, lo haré también - Dijo Tonks refunfuñando.

El martes por la mañana, Tonks se sentó en el desayuno junto a Snape para pedirle ayuda....

- Buenos días Severus

- Buenos días Nymphadora - Snape continuó desayunado sin prestarle más atención. Tonks quería hablarle, pero no sabía cómo empezar,. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

- ¿Qué tal te van las clases de defensa? - Sonrió Tonks.

- Mejor que a ti las clases de pociones - Le contestó Snape arqueando una ceja . Tonks se quedó un poco cortada, y no se atrevió a contestar. Pero entonces fue Snape el que siguió hablando:

- Me han dicho algunos alumnos que no haces ninguna poción en clase. ¿Cómo quieres que aprendan algo esos inútiles leyendo un libro? Pociones es una clase práctica, más incluso que defensa.

- Es que... no me atrevo. - Dijo Tonks un poco ruborizada.

Quizás a Snape le entró un ataque de bondad, o quizás remordimientos por haber dejado su antigua asignatura, en manos de semejante profesora. Lo cierto es que sin que Tonks le llegara a pedir ayuda, Snape empezó a decir:

- Hoy tienes clases con los dos primeros cursos, y por la tarde pociones avanzadas con sexto ¿No es así? - Dijo Snape recordando su antiguo horario.

- Sí, así es.

- A los de primero puedes enseñarles como manejar los calderos y los ingredientes, con una poción sencilla. Por ejemplo, que hagan jabón mágico. Eso no es peligroso, y sólo tienen que manejar dos ingredientes. Les dará práctica para enfrentarse luego con pociones más difíciles, y tú también cogerás experiencia. Es mejor empezar poco a poco, aunque sea con una poción tan estúpida. - Bebió un sorbo de café, y continuó diciendo: - Y en cuanto a los de sexto, que hagan una poción del libro que te dejé en el despacho: "Pociones útiles para profesores inútiles". Está justo en la estantería de detrás de tu escritorio, en el tercer estante. - Bebió el último trago de café, y se levantó para irse. - Léete el libro, te ayudará. Hasta la vista Nymphadora. - Se fue dejando a Tonks sorprendida por tanta amabilidad.

- Adiós Severus. - Atinó a decir .

* * *

El mismo martes por la mañana, Hermione Granger recibió por correo algo que estaba esperando. Cinco lechuzas lo depositaron con suavidad delante de su desayuno, y no pararon de picotearle los brazos hasta que les pagó.

Potter y Weasley que no tenían ni idea de lo que se trataba, leyeron la nota de envío. Venía de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, y se trataba de un bote de pintura transparente de cinco litros, un frasquito de líquido revelador, y una brocha.

- Hermione, - Comenzó a decir Weasley - ¿Ahora haces tratos con mis hermanos?

- Ajá - Dijo Granger leyendo el periódico del día

- ¿Para que quieres un bote de pintura transparente? - Preguntó Potter.

- Para pintar

- ¿No os vas a contar nada, verdad? - Preguntó Weasley

- Aj

- ¡Serás bruja! - Dijo Potter.

- Bueno, - Dijo Granger apartando sus ojos del periódico - Os lo cuento si tú Ron me llevas el bote de pintura y lo demás a mi habitación, y tú Harry, llevas mi mochila hasta mi próxima clase.

- ¡Bruja! - Exclamó Potter, mientras se levantaba junto a Weasley para obedecer las órdenes.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí. Por favor continuad que quedan solo 8 capítulos.

Por si acaso, un salto de cama es un camisón cortito, muy cortito.

Si queréis, y tenéis un ratito, he escrito un poemita de humor que está en mi perfil. Se tarda en leer un par de minutos. Aunque advierto que hay un poquitín de slash, pero es divertido. Se llama "HARRY POTTER, RON, Y OTROS CHICOS DEL MONT"N"

**Meilin** Te contesto a eso de las marujas. Es una persona que se dedica a criticar al reto del mundo. Y lo de ¡que disgusto!, me refería a que la bruja de los calderos había llamado imbécil a Snape, vamos que quise decir ¡que mal rollo!, o ¡que mala onda! Como creo que dicen en México... Hay veces que no estoy segura si se me entiende todo. Dime lo que no se entienda, y lo cambiaré. Gracias por seguir....Ehhhhh.... que he descubierto el fic que estás escribiendo. Te mandé un correo, por que mi PC es un poquito especial y no le puedo dar al botón review. Espero que lo hayas recibido.

**Vaina** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente creo que será aun mejor, y el quince es mi favorito. Bueno, ya lo subiré y veremos que te parece. Pero en general, creo que todos los capítulos se leen con una sonrisa, que es lo que pretendo. Gracias por seguir por ahí. Un beso.

**Dimebonitareina** No te lo he dicho hasta ahora, ¡Me encanta tu nick! Hermione con mala uva le da vidilla al asunto. No la cambiaría por nada . Y es el contrapunto ideal para los pardillines de Potter y Weasley. A mi me divierten mucho esa clase personajes, con un puntito de maldad, sin llegar a ser negativos. Aquí nadie es como su original...están todos exagerados, o con nuevas virtudes. Gracias por tus comentarios. Un beso.

**Idril** Cuando leí lo del ¡Hola! De tu review imaginé que debía haber un error. Me preguntas en ¿Qué está pensando Ron? Ji,Ji,.. se sabrá, ya lo verás.. Tonks no puede ser más torpe..., Y cuando pensé en describir a Mary Sue me imaginé a la actriz Lauren Bacall, no se si se escribe así, como tú dices, una mala como las película negras antiguas. Pero esta lleva una sorpresita... Ya lo verás. Un beso

El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo para el jueves.

Como siempre, besos para todos.

Florence Rose.


	14. Capítulo 14

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: MacGonagall paga a Lupin su trabajito. Snape da una ayudita a Tonks, y Granger recibe por correo, lo que estaba esperando.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Ese mismo martes en que llegaron las lechuzas con el bote de pintura, a la hora del almuerzo:

- Estoy harto Hemione. - Dijo Potter - Llevo todo el día cargando tus libros, y todavía no me has dicho para que sirven los botes que recibiste.

- Tranquilo Harry. Ésta noche lo sabrás. - Dijo Granger mirando pensativa, hacia la mesa de los profesores.

- ¿Iremos a averiguar ésta noche quien salió por la chimenea? - Preguntó Weasley

- Sí, - Contestó Granger - Pero tengo que recordaros que viajar por una chimenea no es ningún crimen. Sí que lo es el allanamiento de morada, pero puede que el que estuviera allí, tuviera permiso de Hagrid. Lo más seguro es que fuera alguien del colegio...

- ¡Pues vaya estupidez de misterio! - Dijo Potter. - Si no ves nada de raro en lo que ocurre... ¿Para qué vamos a investigar?

- Si quieres lo dejamos... - contestó Granger

- No, que me aburro sin hacer nada - Dijo Potter

- Pues estudia para no aburrirte. - Dijo Granger - ¡Ay! ¡Esta bien! Voy a ser buena contigo, Harry. Ya no tienes que llevar más mis libros. Los llevaré yo misma a mi próxima clase de pociones.

- ¡Eres la bondad personificada! - Contestó Potter mientras veía a Granger marcharse.

Tonks llegó la primera al aula de pociones de sexto. Puso el libro que le recomendó Snape abierto en su escritorio, y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de una poción.

Había elegido una poción para hacer crecer el pelo, tan sencilla, que terminó de copiar el método y los seis ingredientes enseguida. Después de copiarlos, hizo desaparecer con la varita lo escrito, para después hacerlos aparecer delante de la clase, y así conseguir el toque efectista que daba Snape a sus clases. Con las dos clases que había dado antes, todo había ido bien, por eso estaba optimista. Además, la clase de pociones avanzadas estaba compuesta por los mejores alumnos de sexto de todas las casa. No esperaba tener problemas. Ya solo tenía que esperar a que llegaran los alumnos.

- Hoy vamos a hacer... - Comenzó diciendo Tonks, en cuanto llegaron todos los alumnos - la poción crecepelo. Hermione Granger levantó la mano y dijo:

- Profesora Tonks. En el tema de pociones sanadoras viene la poción crecehuesos, no la poción crecepelo.

- Esta poción se parece mucho a la otra, y es más sencilla de hacer. Así cogeréis práctica, y más adelante haremos la crecehuesos. - Se justificó Tonks - Esto son los ingredientes, y el procedimiento que tenéis que seguir.

Con un golpe de varita, apareció todo lo escrito en la pizarra, y con otro más, abrió las puertas del armario de ingredientes. Tonks se sintió satisfecha y dijo:

- Tenéis una hora y media.

Los chicos se levantaron para coger sus ingredientes. Los tres últimos en coger sus ingredientes fueron Granger, Finnigan, y Malfoy

- ¿Para que adquiramos práctica? - Preguntó Finnigan en voz baja a Granger que estaba delante cogiendo sus ingredientes. - ¿No sabe Tonks que ésta clase es de pociones avanzadas?. Se supone que ya hemos tenemos algo de práctica.

- No sé de que te quejas Finnigan - Dijo Malfoy que estaba justo detrás de ellos dos escuchando. - Por lo menos tú podrás usarla en la bola de cristal, que tienes por cabeza.

- Esto es estilo, Malfoy. - Finnigan acarició su cabeza rapada al estilo de su jugador de fútbol favorito - No como tú que llevas el pelo de Britney Spears.

Malfoy no tenía ni idea de quien era esa, pero sí sabía que aquello era un insulto, así que reaccionó aplastando los higados de sapo cantarín que todavía quedaban en el armario, contra la cabeza de Finnigan, y Tonks que lo vio fue a detener lo que seguro iba a ser una pelea.

- ¡Señor Malfoy!. Coja sus ingredientes, y vuelva a su asiento. Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

- Siéntese usted también, señor Finnigan.

Parecía que todo lo había resuelto bien, por que poco después, todos los alumnos estaban trabajando en sus respectivas pociones, y aunque con pequeños errores, se notaba que todos esos chicos, sabían trabajar. Así que, Tonks solo se paseó entre los bancos por si algún alumno tenía una duda.

Desde la tercera fila de bancos, Finnigan no estaba muy conforme de cómo había quedado su pelea con Malfoy, así que, cogió todo un paquete de petardos muggles, los lió con un cordón de su zapato, los encendió, y los tiró al caldero de Malfoy dos filas de asientos más adelante, con tan mala puntería que cayó en el caldero de al lado. En el caldero de un chico llamado Ernie McMillan. La explosión hizo que toda la poción se evaporara, y que en el caldero apareciera un agujero del tamaño de un puño. Tonks, que no vio nada de lo ocurrido, al oír la explosión, corrió hacia donde estaba McMillan, al que al parecer, nada le había ocurrido

Tonks, vio en el fondo del caldero los restos de los petardos. Los cogió, y preguntó en voz alta si alguien había visto lo ocurrido. Entonces Finnigan se levantó, y dijo:

- Ha sido Malfoy - lo señaló con el dedo.

Malfoy, que estaba al lado de Tonks respondió rápidamente:

- No es verdad. Seguro que ha sido él. - Malfoy señaló a su vez a Finnigan.

- El señor Finnigan - empezó a decir Tonks - está muy lejos del caldero del señor McMillan para lanzar los petardos sin que nadie los hubiera visto, y con tan buena puntería. En cambio usted, señor Malfoy está a su lado, y le ha sido fácil meterlos en el caldero sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

- Pero... – protestó Malfoy - Seguro que alguien más lo ha visto - Malfoy miró hacia atrás y vio a todos mirándolos aguantando la risa. Parecía que nadie tenía la intención de decir nada. Ninguno pertenecía a Slytherin, y todos tenían una revancha personal contra Malfoy y sus matones.

Malfoy miró entonces a los pocos Slytherin que había en el aula pidiendo ayuda. Los otros Slytherin, no habían visto de dónde habían salido los petardos, pero aún así, defendieron a Malfoy diciendo que había sido Finnigan.

Pero eso bastó para que el resto de las casas, se unieran en una sola voz para acusar a Malfoy.

- No va a engañarme, señor Malfoy. Casi todos sus compañeros dicen que fue usted, y yo creo a la mayoría, así que, cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, y se ha ganado una detención con Filch.

Casi toda el aula aplaudió, y Tonks se sintió orgullosa de lo bien que había resuelto "el misterio de los petardos".

* * *

A Severus Snape le tocaba ésta noche quedarse con Dumbledore, así que una vez más, cogió su maletita y metió en ella una muda para el día siguiente, su cepillo de dientes, su camisón gris de los martes, y se decidió a estrenar un gorrito de dormir verde con estrellitas, que le había regalado Dumbledore las pasadas Navidades. Desde que suplantaba a Dumbledore, y tenía que vestirse con sus túnica coloristas, se había acostumbrado a llevar alguna prenda de color. Aunque por fuera vistiera siempre vistiera de negro. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se encaminó hacia la torre del ala oeste. 

Cuatro horas después, a la una en punto, Potter despertaba a Weasley:

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!

- No, Hermione... !Ay! Suéltala, que no estamos casados - Dijo Weasley sin despertarse aún.

- ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!

- ¡Ah! Harry. Eres tú. - Dijo bostezando Weasley - ¿Ya es la hora?

- Sí, ya es la hora.... ¿Qué estabas soñando? - Preguntó Potter con una sonrisa.

- Ehhh.... una pesadilla con .... con ya sabes quién.... - Intentó mentir Weasley.

- Sí. Ya sé con quién - Contestó Potter - ¡Anda! ¡Vístete!, que ya sabes quién, nos espera en la sala común.

Weasley se vistió mientras Potter cogía su capa y el mapa. Se reunieron con Granger, y se fueron los tres a deambular por el castillo, junto con el bote de pintura que llevaba Weasley. Granger los guió por un pasillo del primer piso, hasta un cuadro dónde se veía a una señora mayor roncando en una cama.

Se quitaron la capa invisible, y Granger se adelantó hasta ponerse enfrente del cuadro.

- Tenemos que despertarla

- Pobre señora, - Dijo Weasley - Me da pena. Es muy mayor para que la despertemos a estas horas.

- Si se lleva todo el día en la cama - Dijo Granger impaciente. Después ordenó a Potter - ¡Harry! ¡Saca el mapa, y mira cuál es la contraseña para entrar!

Así lo hizo Potter, y en el mapa apareció todo el plano del primer piso. Delante de dónde estaban situados ellos, había un dibujito de una puerta, y al otro lado de ella, se veía un pasillo con pequeñas habitaciones a cada lado, y en cada habitación, un nombre de profesor dentro.

Potter miró el mapa para leer la contraseña, y al verla, sonrió. Granger le quitó el mapa de las manos impaciente y también leyó la contraseña:

- ¿A la mierda los alumnos? - Dijo sorprendida Granger leyendo la contraseña. Al instante, la anciana se dio media vuelta en la cama, para seguir roncando, mientras se abría la puerta que había detrás del cuadro.

Se volvieron a poner la capa y entraron en un pasillo con puertas de habitaciones a cada lado.

- A ver... - susurró Granger mirando el mapa - ...la primera de la izquierda es de Hooch. ¡Ron! ¡Abre el bote de pintura!, ¡Harry, pinta las dos primeras lozas del suelo de delante de la puerta! Y echa bastante para que no se seque mucho, y se marquen bien las huellas.

- Para ser tan lista - Dijo Potter mientras pintaba el suelo - menudo plan estúpido que se te ha ocurrido

- No es estúpido. Es ingenioso - Se defendió Granger - El único problema que tiene el plan, es que hasta que no vengamos mañana de noche otra vez, no sabremos de quien era la huella de la chimenea.

- ¿Y eso no lo usamos hoy? - Preguntó Weasley enseñando el bote de líquido revelador.

- Mañana, Ron. - Contestó lentamente Granger para que Weasley lo entendiera. - El líquido revelador hace que la pintura transparente se haga visible. Y hasta mañana cuando salgan los profesores y marquen las huellas aquí en las locetas, no sabremos nada.

- ¿Y mañana dejaremos todo el pasillo pintado de huellas? - Preguntó Potter

- Eso es problema de Filch ¿No? - Dijo Granger levantándose y dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta. Los otros dos se encogieron de brazos, y fueron donde estaba ella. Pintaron de ésta forma, las losetas delanteras de las puertas de Sprout, Vector, MacGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Tonks, y el resto de profesores del que no sé los nombres, hasta que llegaron delante de un dormitorio en dónde no había nadie.

- Debe ser el dormitorio de Snape - Dijo Granger - Fijaos que no está en ningún otro dormitorio.

- Tal vez no duerma aquí - Dijo Potter.

- Sí que duerme aquí - Dijo Granger - Fue a él a quien seguí para saber en dónde dormían los profesores.

- Pues y estaba seguro que esas huellas eran de Snape - Dijo Potter con cara de fastidio.

- No importa que no esté. Pinta de todas formas - Dijo Granger - Tarde o temprano, tendrá que volver a su cuarto.

- Quizás, - Dijo Weasley con aire misterioso - ha ido a alimentarse de sangre humana, y no vuelva hasta que salga el sol... - Ninguno de los otros dos le prestaron atención.

- Mejor será... – empezó a decir Potter - ... que nos pongamos la capa por si viene y nos pilla aquí.

En ese momento, se escuchó una puerta abrirse. Los tres chicos tuvieron el tiempo justo para hacerse invisibles, antes de que la profesora Sinistra saliese de su habitación, con mucho sigilo, y se metiese en la de Vector. Potter y Granger miraron rápidamente intrigados el mapa, y vieron los dos nombres de los profesores muy juntitos. Weasley miró también extrañado el mapa y dijo:

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Sinistra en la habitación de Vector?

Tanto Potter como Granger, prefirieron no contestar. No quería que Weasley les diera una de sus charla sobre lo malísimo que es el sexo antes del matrimonio, que tan inculcados tenían todos los habitantes del mundo mágico.

Los tres salieron del pasillo por la puerta de la señora roncando, cubiertos por la capa. Granger les dijo que ahora tenían que ir a la habitación de Filch

- ¿Y tú sabes dónde duerme? - Preguntó Potter a Granger.

- Pues claro que sí. Lo sabe todo el mundo menos tú. Al lado de la conserjería. ¡Harry! que llevas aquí más de cinco años.

Cuando llegaron Potter se puso a pintar, al igual que había hecho antes.

- Ahora, - dijo Granger - Tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿No pensarás que fue él el que salió por la chimenea? - Pregutó Potter

- ¿Por qué no? Además, quiero comprobar algo.

Cuando llegaron delante del despacho de Dumbledore, miraron el mapa, y no había nadie dentro. Aún así, Granger insistió en que se pintara el suelo, así que una vez más, Potter así lo hizo.

Habían terminado el trabajito, y eran las tres de la madrugada. Dieron por terminada la excursión, y se marcharon a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la clase de defensa, Snape tuvo que llamarlos a cada uno tres veces, cuando pasaba lista, y se pasaron la hora bostezando, dando cabezadas, y mirando el reloj.

- ......increible que una.... - escuchaban la voz de Snape entre cabezadas - ... sexto, sea capaz de escrib .... – cabezada- .......... semejante tontería. Aquí tiene señorita Brown...... - cabezada - ..... ¡ suspendida!.

- Señor Longbottom ................- cabezada - .................aprobado.

- Señorita Granger, ahí tiene - Snape le lanzó 5 pergaminos a la mesa sin que ella se diese cuenta.

- Señor Malfoy .............. un excelente trabajo ........desastrosa influencia de los muggles.............Inglaterra del siglo XV.................sobresalien.................No tiene que ver con los hechiz ................que estabamos estudiando ...........Yo sé valorar la creatividad. Muy bien Draco

- Gracias profesor Snape. - Dijo Malfoy que le había entregado el mismo trabajo que había hecho para Historia de la Magia, la semana anterior.

- ¡Señor Potter! - Potter se despertó al oír su nombre. Snape se acercó a su asiento. - Le recuerdo que lo que les mandé el viernes, fue que escribieran dos pergaminos completos sobre los "Hechizos Escudo". Usted sólo ha escrito medio pergamino. Si usted me lo permite, leeré su trabajo en voz alta, para que sus compañeros puedan apreciar su talento: "Hay cinco clases de Hechizos Escudos.... "- Ni siquiera se molesta en copiar del libro sus nombres - ".....El más famoso de todos es el Encantamiento Patronus..." - ¿Famoso por qué? ¿Por qué usted sabe hacerlo? - .....Ahora viene la descripción detallada del encantamiento. "Se dice _Especto Patronum_ muy fuerte, y entonces, sale de la varita un humo plateado, y se pone delante de ti, y es como una nube que flota de color blancuzco, casi plateado, y con tonos celestes, y luego se transforma en un animal, que sale corriendo para asustar a los Dementores, que salen volando....etc, etc" - Snape miró al resto de la clase - ¡Magistral! ¿Pero qué hacen que no lo están copiando? Es la nueva definición del Patronus. En pocos años aparecerá ésta tesis en todos los libros de texto, junto a la foto de nuestro ilustre héroe. .... Pero mientras no llegue ese día, lo seguiré considerando una birria de trabajo, impropia de un alumno de primero con sobredosis aguda de poción Pepperunt. ¡Muy deficiente Potter!

- ¡Señor Weasley! - Weasley estaba dormido.

- ¡Señor Weasley! - Gritó Snape. Weasley se sobresaltó.

- ¡Presente...! - Dijo Weasley

- Sí. Usted sí está presente, pero su trabajo no. ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Ahhh! Se me olvidó entregarlo la semana pasada...

- Bueno. No importa. - Dijo Snape - Un error lo tiene cualquiera. Le pondré un 10,. No mejor....... un 20. Sí 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por quedarse dormido en clase, y un 0 para usted.

La clase ha terminado. ¡Pueden irse!

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14

Lo primero que tengo que decir es PERD"N. Perdón porque tenía puesto en las opciones de mi perfil que rechazara a todos los reviews anónimos. Si es que me has mandado alguno sin estar registrado, o estando registrado no le hubieras dado a "log in", seguro que no has podido enviarme nada.....lo siento........tengo un poquito de Tonks.

Otra cosa, es que no podré actualizar hasta dentro de una semana. Tampoco es

tanto, ¿No?

¿Alguien sabe si se ha creado una comunidad aquí en fanfiction en español? Si sabéis que hay alguna, avisadme, plíis.....En especial si es de Snape.

Gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, tanto si mandáis reviews, como si no. Un beso general para todos.

**Marth** Te contesto al review que me mandaste por "Harry Potter, Ron, y otros chicos del montón" y gracias por seguir leyendo éste:

En una silla sentada en el balcón de mi casa

Me abanico mientras vigilo a toda la gente que pasa

Muy interesantes cosas se ven desde mi balcón

Por eso compré mi casa, en el centro del callejón Diagón.

Desde lo lejos veo que se ha armado un buen revuelo

Un gran número de brujas desmayadas en el suelo

¿Qué puede ser lo que tal escándalo arma?

Parece que todas las chicas, han perdido la calma

De puntillas me pongo para ver qué diablos ha pasado

¡No me lo puedo creer! !Es Marth con Snape a su lado!

Entro en mi casa y cierro todas las cortinas

De verdad te lo juro, mujer, que no es envidia cochina.

Bueno un poquito envidiosa sí que estoy.... Gracias por tus rimas. Fueron muy divertidas. Un beso.

**Idril** ¿Qué tal? Sí, ya quedan poquitos capítulos, y aún menos para que se sepa todo. Aunque yo creo que todas tenéis una idea de qué es lo que pasó... o quizás no. Tú misma lo has insinuado, creo.

Me encanta que sigas por ahí, y gracias por tus comentarios. Un beso.

**Ginny84** No se si se parece a la peli (el poema), Porque yo no la he visto. Pero es verdad que de ahí cogí el título. Y lo del perfil se mira dándole al nombre del autor al lado de cada fic. Por ejemplo. Le doy a tu nombre y veo que has escrito.... ¿ningún fic? ¡Ánimo! Escribe algo, aunque sea tu nombre. Verás que también es divertido.

Un beso

**Dimebonitareina** Sí. Snape tiene algunas ideas un poquito anticuadas, y también dices que podría estar celoso,.... Todavía tendrás que esperar un poquito para saberlo. ¿Y hablando de Hermione? Ésta vez no ha sido muy mala con los chicos . Sólo un poquito mandona. ¡Las chicas al poder! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un beso.

**Meilin** Ji, ji... ¿Te ha gustado la clase de Tonks? Lo ha hecho bien.... Ha culpado a Malfoy por lo que hizo Finnigan, pero éste Malfoy necesitaba un escarmiento en clase de pociones... Es una injusticia, pero me parece que en el fondo es muy justo. Y para mí también Snape es el más sexi de todos, pero es que Tonks debe estar ciega. Yo también estoy buscando la copia de ese libro. Necesito un filtro de amor para atrapar a cierto profesor de pociones...Un beso.

**Rashi** A ti no te había visto antes por aquí. Tú si que eres genial. Un beso.

Gracias a todos.


	15. Capítulo 15

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Malfoy es castigado injustamente, y Potter, Weasley, y Granger van a pintar losetas por la noche.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El miércoles por la noche, Draco Malfoy se dirigió a la conserjería para cumplir su detención con Filch. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

- Cierra la puerta y entra. Acércate Malfoy. Ya sé que voy a hacer contigo - Le dijo sonriente y con malicia en sus ojos. Malfoy se sintió atrapado. - Espera ahí mientras voy a buscar un par de tenazas afiladas, y unos guantes de piel de dragón.

Malfoy intentó recordar en que clase de tortura su padre usaba unas tenazas afiladas, y unos guantes de piel de dragón... No la recordó, pero pensó que se trataba de una variante de la tortura "Retorcimiento de dedos gordos del pie" que su padre solía practicar con sus elfos domésticos, cuando desobedecían las ordenes y cuando las obedecían. Se le encogieron hasta los huesos carpianos de pensarlo.

Volvió el conserje con una cesta grande en la que había dos tenazas, dos pares de guantes, y una lámpara de aceite.

- Coge eso, niñato y sígueme - Malfoy obedeció y cogió la cesta. Luego siguió a Filch hasta la puerta de entrada del castillo, en donde el conserje se quedó mirando por un momento a Malfoy.

- ¡Grrr! - Gruñó - Deja eso en el suelo, y ve a buscar tu capa ¡Corre! - Malfoy corrió y enseguida volvió con su capa. Y salieron del castillo...

- ¿Así que te gusta gastar bromitas en clase de pociones?

- Estoy seguro que no me va a creer, pero yo no lo hice. Fue Finnigan. Es un embustero, y un hipócrita.

- Tienes razón. No te creo. Je, Je.

Salieron los dos del castillo, y caminaron hacia el bosque.

- ¿N-no querrá que-e entremos a-ahí? - Preguntó Malfoy aterrado - Es muy peligroso, hay hombres lobo y los centauros están en pie de guerra.

- Tengo que buscar algo muy importante en el bosque y ¡Tú me vas a acompañar a buscarlo! Además niñato, ¿Tú no sabes usar la varita? Je, Je...

Los dos entraron en el bosque. Filch que alumbraba con la lámpara iba delante. Malfoy que lo seguía, detrás, muy cerca de Filch.

Se oyó un aullido de lobo

- ¿Qué es eso? - Malfoy se detuvo paralizado - ¡Es un hombre lobo! ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Niñato! Mira la luna. Está en cuarto creciente. Hoy no hay hombres lobo

Malfoy temblaba de arriba abajo

- ¿Dón-onde vamos?

- ¿Asustado niñato? Je, Je...... Te recuerdo que eres un Malfoy. Sangre pura 100 por 100. De ti se espera que seas un poderoso y valiente mago, capaz de enfrentarse solo a todo un pueblo de inofensivos y desarmados muggles, sin que se te revuelva el estómago.. Je,Je,..y sin embargo mírate, arrimado a los pantalones de un skib que vale más que tú. No por que sepa hacer magia, que desde luego no sé, sino por lo que llevo aquí dentro - Se golpeó el corazón - ¡Niñato! Todavía estás a tiempo de ser una persona y no un mamarracho disfrazado, títere de un loco, que no parará hasta destruir a todo bicho viviente en la tierra.

Después del discurso de Filch, siguieron avanzando por el bosque. Filch seguía delante alumbrando, y Malfoy detrás muy calladito y pensativo. Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque....

- Ya hemos llegado ¡Silencio ahora! - Susurro Filch. Cogió de la cesta que llevaba Malfoy un par de guantes y se los puso. Con un gesto le dijo a Malfoy que hiciera lo mismo. Cogió unas tenazas y le dio las otras a Malfoy. - ¡Sígueme! ¡No hagas ruido! Está ahí delante....

- ¿Qué está ahí delante? - Dijo Malfoy no muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que un enorme matorral de delante, empezara a agitarse violentamente.

- ¡Maldito niñato! Te dije que no hablaras. Ahora tendremos que atraparlo. ¡Córtale el paso!

- ¿Cortarle el paso a qué? Esto me parece muy peligroso. Si mi padre.... - Malfoy se acordó que su padre era un prófugo de la justicia y no podía ayudarlo, así que mejor se enfrentaba a lo que hubiera dentro del matorral sin quejarse más.

Filch se dirigió a la parte de atrás del matorral, y éste se agitó aún más. Lo que fuera estaba muy nervioso. Malfoy sacó su varita, y Filch que lo vio hacerlo, le gritó:

- ¡Niñato! Guarda eso que no te servirá de nada.

Pero Malfoy estaba dispuesto a usarla contra cualquier cosa que saliese de allí.

De repente, el matorral avanzó hacia Malfoy y se quedó a medio camino. Malfoy aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor: - ¡Stupeffy!

- ¡Niñato! No seas imbécil, que no es un animal que puedas aturdir. Es una planta

- ¿Hemos venido al bosque a por una planta? - Preguntó Malfoy

- Sí. Diez puntos para tu asquerosa casa. Ahora habrá que tranquilizarla para que se deje cortar sus flores. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Canta! Canta una canción

- ¿Está de broma?

El matorral avanzó hacia Malfoy, y por primera vez lo vio de cerca. Tenía flores, sí, pero también largas y afiladas púas que estaban apuntando hacia el chico.

- ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

- Porque yo canto muy mal. ¡Vamos niñato! Que las púas son venenosas.

Entonces Malfoy tomó una decisión. Se puso a cantar con una dulce y armoniosa voz de falsete, más parecida a la de una soprano que a la de un chico de 16.

Las lechuzas que estaban cazando ratoncitos en el bosque, se pararon en las ramas de los árboles de alrededor para escucharlo. Los animalitos salieron de sus madrigueras, y el matorral andarín, se detuvo. De sus espinas comenzaron a brotar las más hermosas flores que Malfoy había visto en su vida. Eran lilas con destellos plateados. Filch, que se había quedado embobado con la melodiosa voz, reaccionó y comenzó a cortar las flores del matorral, y meterlas en la cesta.

Duró lo que dura una canción, pero éste instante lo recordó Malfoy toda su vida. Cuando terminó de cantar, el arbusto ya no atacaba, y la cesta que llevaba Filch, estaba hasta arriba de flores.

- ¡Vámonos! Hemos terminado. - Dijo Filch y Malfoy lo siguió y avanzó un poco más deprisa para ponerse a su lado y andar a su par. Miró las flores de la cesta...

- Adelante. Coge una - Le dijo Filch. Malfoy lo hizo

- ¿Qué flor es? - Dijo Malfoy mientras aspiraba el perfume

- Una lila plateada. Muy difícil de encontrar porque la planta de día se esconde, y de noche, ya ves como se defiende.

- Me gustó - Dijo Malfoy risueño.

- Sí. Es una flor muy bonita. Yo creo que la más bonita de todas

- No, no me refería a la flor - Dijo de Malfoy - Me gustó cantar.

- Cantas muy bien. Podrías dedicarte a eso en tu vida.

El rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya. - Habló de nuevo Filch - Tu padre quiere que te dediques a mamarracho disfrazado - Se quedó callado unos segundos, después continuó diciendo: - Mira una cosa. Como cantante creo que eres muy bueno, lo has demostrado ésta noche. Como mamarracho eres mediocre. No has sido capaz de vencer a Potter ni a las canicas. Si yo fuera tú, me dedicaría a hacer lo que realmente me gusta, y sé hacer bien, que es cantar, y no me dejaría llevar por lo que opine el chiflado de tu padre. Yo lo conocí cuando estaba aquí estudiando... Todavía tenía arreglo entonces. Pero tú todavía eres joven, y puedes elegir entre ser tú mismo, o la copia mediocre de tus antepasados. Es tu elección.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada en un rato. Después rompió el silencio con una pregunta, justo antes de entrar en el castillo:

- ¿Para que son éstas flores señor Filch? - Malfoy lo dijo con respeto renovado hacia el conserje.

- Para una cosa muy importante...

- ¿Es que no se puede saber que es eso tan importante?

- ¿Te parece que el amor es suficientemente importante?

Malfoy sonrió y dijo enseñándole la flor que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con ésta flor?

- Sí claro, quédatela.

Así lo hizo Malfoy. Siempre llevó la lila plateada a todos sus conciertos.

Llegaron hasta el castillo. Allí Filch le dijo a Malfoy que se fuera a dormir, que él tenía algo que hacer.

Cuando Filch volvió a su habitación, se encontró que había huellas suyas pintadas en la entrada. Potter, Weasley, y Granger, se había dedicado una hora antes, a echar unas gotitas de líquido revelador para hacer aparecer las pisadas. Y ya habían averiguado quién era el que salía furtivamente por la chimenea....

Cómo era muy tarde, Filch lo dejó para limpiarlas el día siguiente. – Mañana será otro día. – se dijo mientras entraba en su habitación.

Un día en el que aparecerían ramos de lilas plateadas en el pasillo de los dormitorios de los profesores, en la sala de profesores, en la mesa de los profesores en el comedor, en los baños de los profesores.... y en un montón de sitios más. Y todos ellos, con una nota en la que decía "Para la chica que vive entre flores"

* * *

Al día siguiente, jueves, había una nueva reunión de la Orden en el cuartel general. Moody tenía la palabra: 

- .......he conseguido entender de los informes que me ha mandado Hagrid, que su hermano Grawp, Grwap, Gruap.. ¡Cómo se diga ésto! Se ha convertido en un magnífico aliado para nosotros. Se ha liado solo a garrotazos con todos los gigantes, y se ha convertido en el nuevo jefe de los gigantes. A su hermano Hagrid, lo ha nombrado "Jeumgrepetrgrosedeetunco" que quiere decir pequeño consejero de la República Libre de Gigantes. Por ese lado no tenemos nada que temer por el momento, porque los gigantes no se unirán a ya sabemos quién. Veremos cuanto dura el golpe de estado....... Y ahora, nuestro camarada Severus, nos explicará lo que sus informantes le han dicho"

Snape gruñó afirmativamente, se levantó y después de mirar despectivamente a la gente de la Orden, para preparar el ambiente dijo:

- Al contrario de muchos de los que pertenecéis a la Orden, que solo asistís a éstas peligrosas reuniones, yo he corrido un gran peligro de ser descubierto, por que me he entrevistado con simpatizantes de ya sabéis quién, que me han confirmado que efectivamente, el asesinato del secretario exterior de magia, fue obra del mismísimo.... ya sabéis quién. Pretende aislarnos del resto del mundo, cómo todos nos imaginábamos. Después de todos los esfuerzos que hizo Albus para que todos nos uniéramos...En fín. Pasando a otro tema, me han informado mis fuentes que a Él se le ha ocurrido apoderarse del dinero de Gringots, porque desde que no está Malfoy, sus cuentas están en números rojos. Os aconsejo que saquéis vuestro dinero. Yo ya he sacado el mío.

- Tenemos que avisar a los Gnomos del banco - Dijo Bill Weasley desde el fondo

- Mejor no. Llevan años robándome el dinero con la hipoteca - Dijo Moody

- También habrá que avisar a Ministerio - Agregaron desde el fondo

- También me han informado mis fuentes - Continuó hablando Snape - que el Señor Oscuro no cesa en su empeño de matar a Potter. Busca a alguien de su círculo para que lo traicione, y se lo cargue de una buena vez para siempre. - Ni Tonks ni Lupin lo podrían jurar, pero les pareció que Snape sonreía. - Como veis, más de lo mismo. Eso es todo.

- Gracias Severus - Dijo Moody - ¿A ver? ¿Hay otro punto en el orden del día? ¿No?

- Moody, Moody, - Lo llamó desde el fondo Bill Weasley - ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? Lleva dos reuniones sin venir por aquí, y él nunca faltó a ninguna. Además, mi hermano Ron dice en sus cartas que apenas se le ve por Hogwarts.

- Está muy ocupado, pero a la próxima reunión vendrá. ¿Verdad Severus?

- Sí, lo intentará. - Gruñó Snape.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, antes de cenar, Weasley, Granger y Potter iban por una galería del primer piso cercana a los dormitorios de los profesores, con dirección al comedor para cenar, cuando vieron al profesor Snape que iba en la dirección contraria. Snape los vio y mientras se cruzaban con ellos, les lanzó a cada uno una buena mirada de desprecio, pero para su sorprersa, observó como los tres chicos agacharon la cabeza mirando al suelo. Le sorprendió sobretodo de Potter, al que consideraba el niñato con más soberbia del mundo, que no le sostuviera la mirada. No se detuvo aunque ésta muestra de humildad le extrañó muchísimo. 

Cuando Snape desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, Potter dijo:

- Esos son los zapatos que hicieron las huellas - La noche anterior se habían dedicado a echar unas gotitas de líquido en las losetas de todas las puertas de los profesores, y resultó que las huellas que había en la chimenea eran de Snape.

- Así que usa esa chimenea - empezó a decir Weasley - por que la suya está registrada, y no quiere que nadie del castillo pueda saber dónde va. Seguro que está tramando algo turbio.... ¿Tú que opinas Hermione?

- Que se hace tarde como para la cena ¡Vamos!

Durante la cena vieron aparecer a Dumbledore por la puerta del comedor. Avanzó entre las mesas de los alumnos, que lo veían por primera vez desde el famoso discurso de inauguración. Llegó hasta su asiento, comentó algo con MacGonagall y con los demás profesores, y empezó a comer. Por supuesto, que no se trataba del verdadero Dumbledore, todo era un teatro para acallar los rumores que entre los profesores, y los alumnos empezaban a rondar. En ese momento sólo faltaba Snape para cenar.

Desde su asiento, Hermione Granger no se perdió detalle:

- Harry. Déjame esta noche tu capa y el mapa, que quiero ir a ver una cosa.

- ¡Claro que sí, querida amiga! Pero el dueño, o sea yo, va incluido con la capa y el

mapa

- ¡Está bien, cargaré contigo! - Contestó Granger.

- Yo también quiero ir - Dijo Weasley mimoso

- ¡Buff!! También cargaré contigo.

Varias horas más tarde, Tonks entró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí estaba él con una taza de café en la mano.

- Hola Tonks. Pasa, pasa... ¿Cómo estás? - Le saludó sonriente - ¿Quieres una? - Le enseñó la taza de café. - Espera, que te conjuro una. Aquí tienes. Todavía está caliente, ten cuidado.

Tonks se sentó con su taza sonriendo. - ¿Y tú como has estado, Albus?

- Perfectamente, hija. Y dime, ¿Cómo ha ido la semana?

- Bien, muy bien - Dijo contenta Tonks - ¡Ya hago pociones en clase!

- ¿Sí? ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Si yo sabía que tú eras capaz. Sólo te faltaba un pequeño empujón ¿Fuiste a ver a Snape como yo te dije? ¿Le pediste ayuda?

- No tuve que hacerlo. - Contestó Tonks - Él me ayudó sin que yo le dijera nada.

- ¿Lo ves? - Dijo Dumbledore sonriente - Si es un buen chico, ya te lo dije. Sólo es un poquito especial, pero cuando lo conoces bien, resulta simpático y agradable.... Incluso atractivo.

Tonks rió a carcajadas por que pensó que Dumbledore estaba de broma, pero al ver la cara que puso éste, se volvió a poner seria. Entonces se puso a pensar en lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo.... ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¿Estaba insinuando una relación entre ella y ... el bicho raro de Snape? Estaba un poquito fastidiada por que a su edad todavía no tenía novio,.... ¿Pero estaba tan desesperada?

El silencio incómodo que se había producido, duraba ya casi un minuto. Fue entonces cuando Tonks se acordó de la taza de café, del que dio un buen sorbo. Estaba malísimo.

- Sí, - Empezó a decir Dumbledore al ver su cara - Como ya sabes, se me dan muy mal éstos potingues. Dame la taza, que a mi Lonicera periclymenun le sentará muy bien.

Y volcó las dos tazas en el tiesto. Al momento, a la planta le brotaron un montón de púas rojas. Ese fue el detonante para que el cerebro de Tonks empezara a funcionar: recordó que el primer día que iba a reunirse con Dumbledore, se encontró con la profesora Sprout que le contó toda la historia de la planta........ "Tonks, ¿Has visto que preciosa Abubilla Rosa del Cairo le regalé a Albus hace dos semanas? - dijo Sprout señalando la planta que estaba en el escritorio - Es una planta muy rara, que solo florece cuando hay una alta condensación de magia a su alrededor. Pero hay que tratarlas bien o se vuelven agresivas, y ésta se está volviendo un poco. ¿Ves las púas rojas que le están saliendo? Mira como yo la cuido" ............. Rose la llamó Abubilla, ¿Por qué Dumbledore la llamará Lonicera preric...? ...!Ahhhhhhh! Ese no era Dumbledore, y se imaginaba de quién se trataba. Snape se disfrazaba de Dumbledore para ligar con ella. Era el truco más sucio para conquistar a una chica, que había visto en su vida. Sonrió para enmascarar la terrible furia que estaba sintiendo por dentro, y dijo con la intención de desenmascararlo:

- Parece que a tu Lonicera no le gustó el café.

- Te equivocas. Le encantó. Mira - Cortó una púa - Éstas púas tan gorditas, son la parte masculina de la flor. Las saca cuando está en su plenitud sexual, y por lo larga y derecha que está ésta - le enseño la púa - la hembra ésta noche está a punto de caer, te lo aseguro - Le guiñó un ojo.

Seguramente, la frase no tenía otro sentido, aún así, Tonks se puso nerviosa a sentirse atrapada en una habitación, con un tipo que le hablaba de púas largas y derechas, de hembras que iban a caer esa noche, y sobretodo que era capaz de disfrazarse de un abuelo para conquistar a una chica. Decidió que quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, y olvidándose de desenmascarar a Snape, fingió un bostezo:

- ¡Ahh! ¡que sueño! Mañana tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer. Creo que me voy a acostar.

-¿Pero Tonks? Todavía no me has contado si viste algo raro ésta semana - Dijo Snape percatándose del cambio de actitud de Tonks.

- Es que no he visto nada - Dijo rápidamente Tonks - Y tengo mucho sueño. Mejor será que nos acostemos ya, - Tonks rectificó empeorándolo: - Que nos vayamos a la cama cada uno por su lado - Se levantó volcando la cafetera.

- Lo siento

- No importa, - Dijo Dumbledore alucinado por la cantidad de cosas raras que estaba haciendo Tonks. - Ya lo recojo yo. ¿Pero te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sí, muy bien. Buenas noches Albus.

-Buenas noches, Tonks.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15 

Perdón por retrasarme en actualizar, aunque solo han sido 3 días... Es que me ha pasado algo sobrenatural: He encontrado trabajo. Ahora tengo además de un montón de clases, un trabajo mal remunerado. ¡Bien! Intentaré actualizar los fines de semana.

**NOTA ACLARATORIA**

Voy a comentar una cosita en general. El que hubiera varias historias en el fic., lo hice adrede: Además de que era aburrido centrarlo todo sobre el intento de asesinato, lo hice por liar la historia un poco, pero creo que quizás me he pasado un poco, por que nadie se dio cuenta, (o nadie me ha escrito diciéndolo), de que hace unas semanas descubrí una importante pista, pero claro, la enmascaré un poco porque pensé que era muy evidente, incluso el siguiente capítulo lo publiqué 3 días después para así no dejaros tiempo para pensar. Fui mala, lo sé. Y también he sido mala por que he puesto dentro de cada historia, un pequeño misterio, algún personaje no muy claro con el mismo objetivo: liar.

El misterio es muy simple, aunque nadie puede saber el "cómo se hizo", al menos eso creo, eso me lo reservo yo, pero sí se puede intuir el "quién lo hizo". Una cosa sí os digo. No fue Voldemort ni nadie que se apareciera por arte de magia, ni un hechizo, encantamiento.... Es algo más muggle.

Para terminar voy a ser un poquito buena, os voy a dar una pista: No es una mujer, con lo que reduzco el número de sospechosos a la mitad, y os lío un poco más. Bueno, eso es todo.

**Idril **Hola amiga. Tú eres una de las que lees fijándote en todo, y sin embargo no me has dicho el nombre de quién sospechabas, y sé que sospechabas. Pero bueno, ya falta poquito y ya nos aclararemos... Gracias por seguir ahí. Un beso.

**Black Lady** Me encanta tu review. A ti te gustan los paréntesis, amí me encantan las comas.. Mi fic tiene más comas que ninguno, aunque me estoy intentando enmendar. ¿Relación entre Severus y Tonks? Ya ves que Tonks no está mucho por la labor. Ya veremos. Un beso.

**Meilin** Personalmente, adoro a Draco Malfoy. Es mi segundo personaje favorito después de Severus. Por eso fui un poquito mala con él, y lo castigué para después rescatarlo y llevarlo por el buen camino: El de la canción. Tú seguro que no estás de acuerdo con la decisión que toma Tonks de marcharse del despacho, espero tus comentarios... Y por cierto, si por un milagro yo tuviera contacto con mi Severus, por nada del mundo le diría que lo esperas sin pijama.... Somos amigas, pero no hasta ese punto. Un beso enorme.

**Ginny84** Hola guapa. Lo de la imaginación escasa, lo dudo. Creo que eres un pelín modesta... porque todas las que leemos fics, o cualquier otra cosa, tenemos que tener mucha imaginación, para ver lo que nos están tratando de decir los que escriben... Dejo el tema para siempre, lo prometo. Me encanta que sigas ahí leyendo, de verdad. Un beso muy grande.

**Dimebonitareina** Si has leído la notita aclaratoria te he contestado a lo de las pistas. Pero no quise plantear el fic como un acertijo, en el que me dijerais el nombre de quien lo hizo antes de que yo lo dijera. Si quieres un reto, lee mis "poemas con truquito mágico". Se trata de adivinar pequeños acertijos sobre el mundo Harrv Potter., y son muy cortos. Gracias por seguir ahí. Un beso enorme.

Un beso para todos


	16. Capítulo 16

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Draco Malfoy encuentra su vocación. Los tres chicos magníficos descubren que Snape es el que sale por la chimenea, y por último Tonks descubre que algo pasa con Dumbledore.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

La madrugada del viernes al sábado, Weasley, Granger y Potter iban bajo la capa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando estaban a solo unos metros de la gárgola, que indica la entrada, Potter preguntó a Granger:

- Hermione ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí?

- Ahora verás... ¡Saca el mapa!

En el mapa se dibujó todo el plano de esa planta, también se dibujó el despacho de Dumbledore, y dentro de él, estaban Tonks y Snape.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí Snape y Tonks? - preguntó Weasley

- No sé que está haciendo Tonks, pero si sé lo que hace Snape. - Contestó Granger.

- ¿Y qué está haciendo Snape? - Volvió a decir Weasley

- Snape lleva desde que empezó el curso suplant...

En ese momento, se movió la gárgola. Se metieron debajo de la capa de nuevo, mientras veían como la puerta se abría para salir Tonks muy precipitadamente. Desapareció corriendo por la esquina del pasillo, y parecía que iba enfadada. No era para menos, Tonks acababa de enterarse que Snape se hacía pasar por Dumbledore. Unos segundos más tarde, vieron al mismo Dumbledore salir por la misma puerta.

Cubiertos con la capa, Hermione Granger señaló un punto en el mapa, el mismo punto dónde debía encontrarse Dumbledore, y en el que se leía Severus Snape. Weasley y Potter se quedaron de piedra. La puerta del despacho se cerró, y Snape desapareció por el mismo sitio que Tonks.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - Preguntó Potter a Granger

- Desde ahora mismo, como vosotros. Antes solo tenía una sospecha: Todas ésas ausencias de Dumbledore desde la inauguración... ¿Recordáis el discurso de la ceremonia de inauguración? Faltaba Snape. Además el discurso es el que hubiera hecho Snape. Cuando fuiste a buscarlo para preguntarle por tus padres, nos dijiste que trató a tu padre de cretino: Tú mismo lo dijiste, lo trató como lo hubiera hecho Snape.... y hoy sabíamos que Snape estaba en el castillo, porque nos encontramos con él en el pasillo cerca de los dormitorios, y sin embargo no vino a la cena, y en cambio Dumbledore sí apareció.

- Entonces... - Dijo Weasley - ..Snape se ha cargado o ha secuestrado a Dumbledore, y ahora lo está suplantando para que nadie se de cuenta... Es un plan maléfico

- Debemos advertir a MacGonagall - Dijo Potter.

- ¡Esperad! - Dijo Granger - Primero hay que llegar al final de éste asunto. ¿Recordáis el discurso de Dumbledore, quiero decir de Snape?... Dijo que teníamos prohibido acercarnos al ala oeste del tercer piso.

- Y tú piensas que allí es dónde lo tiene encerrado... - Dijo Potter.

- Tal vez haya otra explicación, Harry. – Dijo Granger. - por eso tenemos que averiguar todo nosotros.

Se dirigieron cubiertos por la capa hacia la zona prohibida. El ala oeste era una de las zonas del castillo, en la que habían estado pocas veces. Desde las ventanas de ésta zona, se veía el lago de Hogwarts, que estaba justo al pie del castillo. En el mapa se dibujaba toda la planta tercera, pero en ella no se veía ni rastro de Dumbledore. Llegaron hasta la misma esquina del castillo, dónde a través de una puerta, se debía acceder a un torreón. La abrieron, y subieron las escaleras que habían al otro lado. Al subir a una planta más, en el mapa se dibujó el mapa de la cuarta planta, y también el esquema de la habitación que debían tener delante. Pero más importante que la habitación, eran los tres nombres que se dibujaron dentro de ella. Albus Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, y Dobby.

Por un momento, no supieron que hacer. Si seguían adelante y abrían la puerta, los de dentro se darían cuenta de su presencia, aunque nunca supieran quienes eran por que llevaban la capa puesta. Por otra parte, no querían irse sin haber resuelto el misterio. Así que, decidieron con mucho cuidado, abrir la puerta.

Dentro había dos camas. Una ocupada por Dumbledore y la otra por Ponfrey. Los dos dormidos. Al otro lado de Dumbledore estaba Dobby sentado en una butaca. Éste, abrió los ojos de improviso, y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. Los chicos se apartaron lo suficiente como para que el elfo no chocara con ellos. Salió de la habitación para ver si había alguien allí. Entonces Potter salió de la capa y lo llamó:

- Dobby

- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué hace aquí? - El elfo parecía más triste que nunca. Cerró la puerta y con un dedo le indicó que no hablara fuerte, cosa que Potter no iba a Hacer. De dentro de la capa salieron también Weasley y Granger.

- ¡Harry Potter y sus amiguitos listos lo han descubierto!

- ¿Descubierto qué Dobby?

El elfo les contó todo lo que había ocurrido esas 3 semanas, y como Snape había suplantado a Dumbledore, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando terminó de contarlo, les suplicó:

- ¡Por favor! Harry Potter y amigos de Harry Potter, no digan que Dobby ha dicho nada. El profesor Snape ha amenazado al pobre Dobby con convertirlo en un perchero para sus túnicas digo algo.

Con la promesa de los chicos de no decir nada, el elfo volvió al interior de la habitación, y los chicos se marcharon a la cama tristes por la situación de Dumbledore.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana en el cuartel de la Orden, Lupin bajó de su habitación muy arregladito y peinadito. Fue a la cocina dónde Moody lo vio, mientras se reía para sí mismo. Moody llevaba toda la semana viendo a Lupin recibir y mandar cartas a una tal Mary Sue, y en su última carta, ésta lo invitaba a pasar todo el fin de semana en su mansión de Londres.

Lupin se plantó delante de Moody, y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estoy?

- Bien, bien. Si yo fuera una nenaza, te diría que estás muy guapo

- Le he comprado ese ramo de flores - Lupin señaló un ramo de rosas blancas que había sobre un aparador cercano.

- Está muy bien, Remus - Moody sonreía.

- ¡Y mira que túnica me he comprado! - Lupin cogió su túnica nueva por los extremos mientras daba un giro completo, para que el otro pudiera verla.

Moody miró con ambos ojos.

- Muy bonito, muchacho. Y los slips rojos de debajo también. - Lupin cogió el ramo y se lo puso delante, preguntándose hasta dónde veía el ojo mágico de Moody.

- Me voy ya - Dijo Lupin - No me llevo la maleta, porque está muy gastada y desentona conmigo.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo. ¿Y no vas a necesitar más ropa? - Dijo Moody sonriendo

Lupin sacó de sus bolsillos un cepillo de dientes y un par de slips, y contestó:

- Éste es todo el equipaje que pienso llevar - Lupin guiñó un ojo - ¡Hasta la vista! - Y desapareció.

Ese mismo sábado, era el primer día libre que tenía Tonks desde que empezó el curso. Quería ir a Londres a comprar un bonito papel para empapelar la mazmorra, y por eso, el día anterior, había comprado vía lechuza los billetes del primer tren de la mañana, dónde ahora se encontraba viajando.

A las diez llegó a Londres, y no había andado ni cinco metros, cuando vio a Remus Lupin besando a una rubia alta y muy bien vestida. Mejor dicho era al revés, porque se notaba que era la rubia la que dominaba en el beso. Algo triste pensó para sí que había otro soltero menos disponible en el mundo, y gruño. Pasó de largo como si no los hubiera visto. Desde luego Lupin no la vio, porque estaba ocupado, ya que Mary Sue tardó tiempo en darse cuenta, que el "efecto chupón" con el que lo estaba besando, lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

Tonks fue hacia un rincón más discreto de la estación, dónde solían aparecerse y desaparecerse los magos. Había cola, y en lo que esperaba a que le tocase el turno, vio a Lupin y a Mary Sue con un ramo de flores, ir muy agarraditos por las escaleras mecánicas al aparcamiento muggle. Tonks se dijo para sí misma que se alegraba por su amigo, aunque lo que quería era tapar la envidia que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Tonks estuvo de mal humor todo el día, y no dio pie con bola. Eligió el papel más feo de la tienda. Eligió la cola de madera, en vez de la de papel. Eligió el peor restaurante del Callejón Diagón para almorzar, y como quería tener otro libro de pociones sencillas, fue a la librería para elegir el único libro que no podía leer de entre todos los que rebuscó: Uno escrito en chino.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts, se puso a empapelar el despacho. Le quedó hecho un asco. Se sentó a contemplar su obra, y se perdió en el laberinto de ramajos marrones con el que pretendía decorar la habitación. La sacó de su ensimismamiento unos golpes en la puerta:

- Adelante - Dijo Tonks

- ¡Escúchame tú niña! - Entró Sinistra como una estrella fugaz - Lo mío es mío, lo tuyo es tuyo. Yo no toco lo tuyo, ¡Tú no toques lo mío! Si tocas lo que no te pertenece, yo tocaré lo que te pertenece. Si no tocas lo que no es tuyo, yo o tocaré lo que es tuyo, así que ¡No toques lo que es mío! Me parece que ha quedado clara la advertencia - Y se marchó como un cometa, dejando a Tonks pensando en la adivinanza.

Después de una espléndida cena entre velas, flores y miradas de pasión, Mary Sue se levantó, y lentamente tendió a su mano a Lupin. Lo llevó como volando por las escaleras, hasta el piso de arriba. Avanzaron por un pasillo, deteniéndose cada dos por tres para besarse apasionadamente, hasta que llegaron a la penúltima puerta del pasillo. Mary Sue la abrió, y sonriendo le dijo con su voz ronca y glamourosa:

- Ésta es tu habitación, Remus. Que pases una buena noche, pichoncito - Avanzó hasta la última puerta, y entre sonrisas la cerró, echando el cerrojo.

Al principio Lupin pensó que estaba de broma, y en cualquier momento le iba a abrir la puerta para dejarlo entrar, pero después de diez minutos esperando, se dio cuenta de ella iba en serio, así que, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta gruñendo.

Después de asearse, Lupin se fue a la cama, dónde se tumbó boca arriba mosqueado, y con unos slips de lunares por camisón.

Tardó en dormirse, y como siempre ocurre cuando a uno le tarda en venir el sueño, pensó en muchas cosas, pero en especial en lo enamorado que estaba de Mary Sue Gibblin, y en lo que ésta estaría sintiendo por el realmente. Es muy raro que una chica, tan guapa y lista, que debía tener admiradores hasta debajo de las piedras, estuviera interesada en él, que en la vida había tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres. ¿Sería solo el capricho de una niña rica? ¡No! Estaba seguro que no. Mary Sue era una buena chica, aunque siempre le pareció un poquito misteriosa.... Se giró y se puso boca abajo, a ver si así conciliaba el sueño, pero no fue así. Siguió pensando en Mary Sue, y en el corte que le había dado cerrando su puerta. ¿Para qué lo había invitado? ¿Para pasear por la orilla del estanque? ¿Para enseñarle sus gardenias del jardín? Éste último pensamiento, sí que le quitó el sueño. Él tenía otros planes para el fin de semana...... Se levantó de la cama, y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. No había dado ni dos vueltas, cuando tomó una decisión. Se iría al día siguiente de allí poniendo la primera excusa que se le ocurriera. ¡Eso haría!, y se fue a la cama otra vez, a dar vueltas, porque ¡tampoco se durmió!

En el duerme-vela antes de quedarse uno completamente dormido, se le ocurrió una explicación para el comportamiento de Mary Sue. Tal vez ella solamente estaba chapada a la antigua, y no se acostaba con nadie antes de casarse. ¿Todavía había alguien en el mundo mágico con esas ideas? Se sonrió, y le gustó la idea de ser el primero... Ésta idea de verdad le gustó y casi se durmió pensando en ese momento, pero entonces le vino a la cabeza, otro pensamiento más que lo hizo incorporarse en la cama:  
- Esto quiere decir que voy a tener que decirle la verdad de lo que soy, porque cuando nos casemos se dará cuenta de los pelos que dejo en la bañera después de luna llena...

En una relación esporádica no hacía falta contarle nada a Mary Sue, pero si tenía que vivir juntos, la cosa cambiaba. Tenía que decírselo todo.

No quería que lo rechazaran otra vez en su vida, y menos alguien que le importaba de verdad, así que tomó la decisión de irse por la mañana temprano, antes de verla sin ninguna excusa.

El domingo muy temprano, así lo hizo. Lupin salió de su habitación sin que nadie lo viera, pero le salió mal, porque cuando iba por las escaleras, Mary Sue abrió su puerta. Ésta que lo vio, avanzó hacia él, sonrió y dijo:

- Buenos días Pichoncito ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, muy bien - Contestó algo seco Lupin, y sin mirarla a los ojos

- Te has levantado temprano. – Ella había notado el tono de voz - A mí también me gusta madrugar. ¿quieres que bajemos a desayunar?

- ¡Ve tú! Yo no tengo hambre. Además ha venido una lechuza con una carta de un amigo enfermo, y tengo que irme a verlo ahora mismo.. – Lupin seguía sin mirar a los ojos de ella, mientras le mentía descaradamente. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras

- ¿No estarás enfadado conmigo, verdad?

- No - Dijo Lupin aunque no pudo reprimir mirarla ¡Había sonado tan triste su voz! Pero era necesario cortar la relación de una vez, para no tener que sufrir de más, así que dijo un muy poco creíble: - Ya te llamaré - Y se fue.

Desde ese mismo día, Lupin recibió cientos de cartas de Mary Sue, que leía y no contestaba. Las guardaba en su habitación del cuartel par leerlas una y otra vez. En la primera de ellas venía un párrafo que no acababa de entender...

".....No estoy segura de saber por que te fuiste de esa manera, si es algo que yo hice, lo lamento, pero si es por lo que yo me imagino, de corazón te digo que con un poco de comprensión y el enorme amor que yo siento, y que tu también sientes, podremos vencerlo.

Si te falta valor, ven que yo te lo daré, pero por favor te pido, que no perdamos la que posiblemente sea la única oportunidad que la vida nos de para ser felices.

Mi vida, mi amor, tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre éste problema que nos separa. Por favor ven a la cita...."

Lupin ni fue a la cita, ni contestó a ninguna carta de las muchísimas que Mary Sue le mandó.

* * *

El lunes por la noche, Flitwick salió de su habitación, y llamó a la de Snape.

- Pase

- Hola Severus. Quería decirte algo que he vist.......¿Por qué tienes la túnica de Albus sobre la cama? ¿Ensayas tu papel con la túnica puesta? Je, Je.

- No.. Es que la iba a guardar ahora mismo. ...¿qué pasa Filius?

- Mira - Soltó todo un puñado de grageas de mil sabores encima de la cama - Albus tiene todo un saco de éstos caramelos en el armario, y los elfos me ha dicho que ellos no tienen nada que ver.

- ¡Que raro! - dijo Snape

- Eso quiere decir que hay alguien además de nosotros, sabe que Dumbledore está en el torreón, y le está llevando éstos caramelos

- Creo que es Filch. - Dijo Snape - Tonks lo ha visto acercarse demasiado.

- Pero que vaya al torreón no quiere decir que vaya con malas intenciones.

- No me fío de Filch. Es tan reservado... y últimamente hace cosas raras. Déjame analizar algún caramelo.

- Claro, para eso los he traído. Y también debemos vigilar a Filch.

- Yo ya lo estoy haciendo. - dijo Snape

- Bueno, eso era todo. Me voy a mi habitación. Si sabes algo, me lo dices. - Dijo Flitwick mientras salía del cuarto de Snape.

- Cuando ya se hubo ido, Snape se vistió con la túnica verde de serpientitas doradas que tenía en la cama, y fue al baño, dónde había escondido la poción multijugos cuando Flitwick llamó. La bebió, y transformado en Dumbledore, se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, dónde pensaba que se encontraría con Tonks. Aunque ésta nunca llegó.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16

* * *

**Una cosita:** Si queréis saber que hizo Snape cuando volvió a su habitación después del plantón de Tonks, leed "Oda a Mala pata Tonks" que acabo de publicarlo y es un solo capítulo chiquitín.... Os lo he dedicado a las que mandáis reviews, con mucho cariño.

GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR LEER EL FIC.

* * *

**Dimebonitareina **Crees que al final Snape se ligará a Tonks.... Pues yo no sé. Es que Tonks no está muy por la labor, Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y no te impacientes que pronto vendrán sorpresas. Un beso.

**Idril Black** Cuando se sepa todo, te diré el review que me dejó pensando en que tú lo sabías todo... y ya me dirás si yo estaba en lo cierto de que sospechaste. Me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando el fic. Un beso.

**Caroline Holish** Gracias por leer y mandar review. Me pasaré por tu fic, que al parecer es de misterio. Me gustan los de misterio. Por cierto. ¿Has creado una comunidad en fanfiction? ¡Que bien! Por fin una en español. Un beso.

**Ginny84** Estás en lo cierto. Potter, Weasley y Granger están con el rollo CSI para no aclarar nada, pero, ¿Cómo iba a hacer un fic de misterio sin darle algo que descubrir a éstos tres? No son ellos los que lo descubrirán. Un beso

**BlackLady** Me reí mucho con tu review. Duerme, descansa, que de leer fics no se vive. Te lo digo yo que me leo cuatro o cinco al día, y estoy medio tarumba, vamos para que me encierren. ¡Pero no dejes de leer el mío! Gracias por seguir ahí... Una pregunta ¿tu escribes fics? Lo digo porque leí en otro fic un review con tu firma o alguien que firma como tú, en el que decían que leyeran tu fic. Siempre tu review se marca como anónimo , y no puedo ver tu perfil. si estás inscrita en fanfiction, mándeme tu nº de identificación, o el nº de fic para que yo lo lea

Un beso.

**Meilin2 **Me encantan las rimas y esa que tu has hecho de "Amo ...aún más el estarle chingando" me la apunto. Es muy buena. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella..

Perdón por mi lapsus del pijama. ¿Cómo pude entender que lo ibas a esperar sin pijama? ¿Tal vez por que yo si lo espero sin pijama? Ay , ay , estoy como Tonks, que necesita un novio pronto. Un beso enorme.


	17. Capítulo 17

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Weasley, Potter, y Granger encuentran a Dumbledore. Lupin siente pánico y Tonks siente envidia

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

En la clase de defensa de sexto Gryffindor-Slytherin del martes por la mañana, no se oía ni un alfiler, como siempre. Nadie era capaz de decir ni pío, y mejor que no lo hicieran porque Snape estaba verdaderamente enfadado por el plantón que Tonks del día anterior.

Tocaba explicar un tema nuevo del libro, así que, Snape estaba de pie avanzando entre los pupitres, como a él le gustaba hacer mientras daba la lección del día:

- En un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, es interesante crear un elemento de distracción, para así conseguir una ventaja sobre el adversario. Aunque no son hechizos de lucha propiamente dichos, sino que más bien se catalogan entre los hechizos de defensa, son más útiles de lo que ustedes con sus débiles mentes se imaginan. Casi todo el mundo tiende a infravalorarlos, pero piensen que mientras su oponente está ocupado deshaciéndose de la distracción, a ustedes les dará tiempo de armar un buen ataque que puede que sea el definitivo. Les explicaré el primero que aparece en el tema tres de sus libros de texto. Los demás son similares. Presten atención porque mañana preguntaré los seis primeros, y quien no los haga bien, hará un trabajo de tres pergaminos sobre los hechizos de distracción y servirá de diana para las prácticas de sus compañeros, durante una semana. Que es lo que durará vivo...

Se fue al frente de la clase, sacó la varita, y se colocó de perfil de manera que su varita no apuntara a ningún alumno:

- Lo primero es levantar la varita a la altura de los ojos de su oponente así ¿Ven? Girarla en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, y decir el hechizo. En éste caso Serpensortia. Lo voy a hacer una vez para que lo vean. Atención: Serpensort...

Se escuchó una enorme explosión: ¡¡¡PATAPUM!!!

Del susto, Snape hizo un movimiento reflejo, que provocó que de su varita saliera una serpiente en dirección a la cabeza de Ron Weasley. Ésta parecía que se encontraba muy a gusto, ya que se enroscó en forma de turbante alrededor de la cabeza del chico, que empezó a dar gritos y a golpearse la cabeza.

Snape no se fijó en Weasley, o quizás sí, mientras salía del aula, solo vio a Potter que ya estaba de pié dando silbiditos raros para hablar con la serpiente. Snape fue corriendo en la dirección de dónde creía que había venido el gran ruido: La clase de pociones.

La explosión había sido en esa clase, como Snape se imaginó, porque desde la galería de la mazmorra subía un humo anaranjado. Los niños de primero que corrían de un lado a otro estaban cubiertos de una capa de polvo naranja, y Tonks que fue la última en salir del aula, parecía una zanahoria. También había llegado Flitwick, que estaba en la sala de profesores corrigiendo unos trabajos de los alumnos.

- ¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó Flitwick a Tonks

- Sí - contestó Tonks

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? - Volvió a preguntar Flitwick

- Yo te diré lo que ha pasado....- dijo Snape mirando a su alrededor - Seguramente los niños estaban haciendo poción limpiadora de plagas mágicas, y mezclaron demasiadas larvas de araña con varias patas de escarabajo, o incluso con el escarabajo entero, que en grandes proporciones son incompatibles, ¿verdad profesora Tonks?

Tonks no dijo nada.

- ¿Y todo éste estropicio lo hizo un único caldero? – Preguntó Flitwick

- Claro que no ¿Verdad Tonks? -

- No

- ¿Y cómo es posible Tonks que dos niños hayan cometido el mismo error? - Preguntó Flitwick de nuevo

- ¡Muy fácil! - Dijo Snape poniendo los brazos en jarra - La profesora Tonks copió mal los ingredientes en la pizarra. Si yo lo he dicho siempre. Tu problema es que no sabes leer

- Lo siento es qu.....

- ¡Eres una completa inútil! No solo eres la peor profesora de pociones que hemos podido encontrar, eres la peor profesora de pociones de la historia

- ¡Cállate Severus! - Ordenó Flitwick mirando a los niños que los observaban expectantes. - Y ustedes vuelvan a sus salas comunes a cambiarse.

Cuando los niños se habían marchado, Tonks a punto de llora empeñó a decir:

- Tú sabías que yo no era muy buena en pociones, y aún así, consentiste que yo fuera la maestra. ¿Y sabes por qué Severus Snape? Por que eres muy egoísta y un amargado que has pensado antes en satisfacer tu ambición de tener las clase de defensa, que en el interés de la escuela. Dices que yo no soy buena maestra, pues tú eres peor que yo, porque sabías que yo no lo haria bien, y así y todo lo consentiste.

Desde que no está Albus te crees el dueño del colegio. Incluso ¿Sabes Filius? Se disfraza de Albus por las noches, con yo que sé que pervertido motivo.

- Eso no es verdad Filius. Esta niña delira

- Sabes bien que lo que digo es verdad. ¡Irresponsable! . Pero yo sí voy a ser responsable. Renuncio al puesto. Me quedaré hasta que encontréis a alguien mejor que yo - Miró a Snape - que seguro no será muy difícil - Y se marchó corriendo para no llorar delante de los otros.

- Te has pasado mucho Severus - Le reprochó Flitwick - La chica lo ha hecho lo mejor que sabía, y ha cometido un error, y tú lo has magnificado hasta convertirlo en un problema de la escuela. Ahora hay que encontrar un sustituto para pociones, ¡Verás como se va a poner Minerva con sus nervios!. Además, has herido los sentimientos de la niña ¿no te da pena?

- Lo único que he hecho es decirle a la cara la verdad.. Que es una inútil

- No puedes ser tan duro con la gente que comete errores pequeños. Albus no fue duro contigo, y el tuyo no fue tan pequeño. ¡recuerda!

- Intento hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo desde que Albus está... ya sabes

- Sí y por eso te disfrazas de él por las noches. ¡Claro! Por eso vi ayer el traje de Albus sobre tu cama. No me lo puedo creer, ¿Te vistes de Dumbledore por las noches? ¿Y vas a ver a Tonks vestido así?

- Tú no lo entenderías...

- Sí que lo entiendo. Sólo hay que mirarlo desde tu perspectiva retorcida del mundo, por la cual no eres capaz de mostrarte a ti mismo como realmente eres.

- ¡Estás peor que Albus!

- ¿Pero porqué te vistes así solamente ante ella? – Se preguntó a sí mismo Flitwick - ¡Oh, no! No me lo puedo creer. Eres tan retorcido que hasta llegas a esa situación absurda y esperpéntica, para intentara conquistarla

- Filius no quiero mandarte al diablo, pero estás acabando con mi paciencia...

- ¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? - Filch, el conserje acababa de llegar, y miraba el aula con los ojos desorbitados.

- Explícaselo tú, Severus. Voy a ver a Tonks. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo para disculparte. - Dijo Flitwick mientras se marchaba

- Ni lo sueñes...- le gritó Snape.

- Profesor Snape - lo llamó Filch, pero Snape no lo escuchaba - ¿qué ha pasado aquí? No arreglaré este aula ni en un siglo – Snape lo miró entrecerrando los párpados

- Es pera un momento Argus, todavía me quedan algunos minutos de clase, y estoy seguro que algún Gryffindor va ser castigado - y se marchó con ese oscuro propósito.

* * *

Éste fue un duro mazazo para Tonks, que no se atrevió ni a aparecer por el comedor para almorzar, aunque estuvo presente en muchas de las conversaciones de los alumnos, y en todas las de los profesores:

- Pobre Tonks - Dijo Trelawney que había bajado de su torre para cotillear sobre Tonks. - Desde que la ví por primera vez, mi visión interior me dijo que era una chica muy desafortunada.

- No seas tonta Sybill. – Contestó Vector que estaba sentado a su lado - No se trata de que sea afortunada o no. Es que es una chica muy torpe. Si he oído que en su promoción la llamaban "Mala pata Tonks" - Sinistra sonrió ante las palabras de Vector.

- Pero tú no dejabas de sonreirle y de decirle que se sentara con nosotros. - Dijo Sinistra.

- Porque a mi me gusta tener una buena relación con todos mis compañeros de trabajo. Por eso todos me estiman tanto. Pero creo que ya no tendré que esforzarme más en simpatizar con Tonks, e integrarla en el grupo: Se va. Flitwick dice que ella ha renunciado, pero yo creo que la han obligado a dimitir. ¡Es una pena que se vaya!

- Pues yo me alegro que se vaya - Dijo Sinistra encantada de quitarse de en medio a Tonks. - Y si tu quieres yo te consuelo ésta noche - Dijo Sinistra acariciando la mano de Vector.

- ¡Cállate! - Dijo Vector muy serio, mirando a todos los lados por si alguien los hubiera escuchado. Después le susurró a Sinistra: Cariño, hay que guardar las formas. ¿Qué dirían si se enteraran? - Se volvió hasta Trelawney que había escuchado todo. - Y tú Sybill, sé que eres una buena amiga, así que no dirás nada.

Trelawney asintió con la cara, aunque por la cara que puso no le gustó el comentario de Vector.

* * *

Por la tarde Tonks tenía clase de pociones avanzadas con sexto curso. Como la clase se daba en una aula distinta a la de primero, no había que cancelar la clase. Tonks llegó la primera a la clase, como solía hacer, y esperó sentada en su silla a que llegasen los alumnos. Éstos llegaron poco después, y se fueron sentando, algunos en silencio, otros murmurando con sus compañeros la explosión de la clase de primero, y la discusión con Snape.

Antes de levantarse para impartir su lección, Ernie McMillan se acercó al escritorio de Tonks para decirle:

- Profesora Tonks, ¿Recuerda que la semana pasada mi caldero se estropeó con los petardos? - Tonks asintió. – le pedí a mi madre que me comprara un caldero nuevo, y me ha mandado esto - Sacó de una bolsa de unos grandes almacenes muggles, una olla exprés, y la puso encima de la mesa de Tonks

- ¿Y esto que es? - Preguntó Tonks al ver tan extraño artilugio

- Una olla exprés. Mi madre es muggle así que me ha comprado una olla muggle. Ella dice que así haré las pociones más rápido.

Tonks rió al igual que McMillan. Éste termino de decirle todo lo que quería a Tonks:

- Me preguntaba si usted podría dejarme algún caldero del colegio para hacer la poción de hoy.

- Claro que sí Ernie. Me hacía falta reírme un poco, gracias. Y por ello no te lo voy a prestar. Te lo voy a regalar. Total, tengo que devolverlos a la fábrica. Diré que uno de ellos se estropeó, y nadie se dará cuanta que te dí uno de la escuela.

Tonks fue al almacén, y volvió con un caldero:  
Toma, aunque hoy no te hará falta, porque será una clase teórica.

Y fue una clase teórica como todas las que pensaba dar Tonks hasta que llegase sus sustituto. No iba a arriesgarse a que hubiera otra explosión en la clase por su culpa.

Por cuarta semana consecutiva, Severus Snape lo dispuso todo para pasar la noche junto a Dumbledore en la torre. Lo encontró mirando por la ventana, hacia un punto en el cielo. Snape se acercó y lo llamó - Albus - Seguía con la mirada fija en ningún sitio. Tanto él como los demás profesores, habían comentado que veían a Dumbledore más apático y sombrío últimamente, incluso sus ojos ya no eran celestes, sino grises. A Snape que no quería reconocerlo, lo que más le dolía era que no lo había vuelto a reconocer desde la primera noche. Viendo el estado en que estaba Dumbledore, se le olvidó a Snape lo enfadado que había estado por el plantón de Tonks.

Después de acostar a Dumbledore, sacó de su maleta unos trabajos que pensaba corregir, pero que no hizo del todo, porque leyendo el trabajo que Granger , cinco pergaminos con letra diminuta, se quedó dormido, no sin antes maldecir a cierta Huffelpuff que se reía a carcajadas, cada vez que Dumbledore decía que Snape es atractivo.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, solo faltaban 5 minutos para empezar su primera clase. No tuvo tiempo de desayunar, solo de asearse un poco y bajar como un rayo hasta el segundo piso, dónde tenía clase con tercero Huffelpuff-Ravenclaw.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Avanzó rápidamente hasta su escritorio, tan rápido que ondeaba la túnica detrás de él. De pronto se giró sobre los talones, miró hacia un punto indeterminado entre los alumnos que empezaron a temblar, y gruñó. Había olvidado los trabajos aun por corregir en la torre dónde estaba Dumbledore, cosa que parece a simple vista poco importante, pero que le iba a permitir descubrir algo, cuando fuera a recogerlos.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17

Lamento el retraso, tengo muy poco tiempo libre, y también lamento lo cortito que es el capítulo. El próximo será más largo y pasarán muchas cosas.

Hoy las respuestas son más cortitas, lo siento, tengo prisa. ¡Vaya estrés que tengo!

**Dimebonitareina** No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo. Éste es solo de transición, aunque en él pasa algo que es importante. Está escondido. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un beso

**Ginny84** Lamento el retraso enorrrrmeee! Me pides que actualice rápido. Lo intentaré. Y no, Snape no será un baboso detrás de Tonks. Un beso.

**Meilin** Hola guapa! No temas. Tonks no está vencida aún. Gracias por seguir por ahí. Un beso grande, y gracias por tu paciencia conmigo.

**Marissastack** A ti nunca te ví por aquí. ¡que ilusión me hace que te guste! Gracias por tu review. Un beso.

**Marth Mt** Gracias por seguir ahí. Tu comentario de Moody me parece muy curioso. No era mi intención de que se pareciera a Sirius. Un beso.

**Idril Black** Sí hay un pequeño problemita con Mary Sue, es algo especial, pero Lupin también lo es así que quizás... Un beso, y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

**Blacklady **Acabo de ver que me has mandado un mail con un vínculo a tu fic. Ahora empezaré a leerlo. Gracias por seguir ahí, y espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en tu campamento. Un beso.

**Michelle** He visto tu review justo antes de actualizar, y tengo que darte un poco la razón. Y no eres la primera en decirlo, mi hermana me dice lo mismo. Para el próximo lo haré mejor. Es el primero que escribo, y de verdad cambiaría muchas cosas, pero por respeto a los que siguen el fic, lo voy a terminar como lo proyecté, aunque es la crítica que me hago yo misma, y me extraña que hasta ahora nadie me la hubiera hecho. Gracias por escribir. Un beso.


	18. Capítulo 18

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Tonks renuncia a su puesto de profesora, Snape pierde los papeles, y olvida otros.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 **

Snape no pudo regresar a la torre a recoger los trabajos de los alumnos que dejó olvidados hasta la hora del almuerzo, que no quería perderse, porque ya se había perdido el desayuno, y estaba muerto de hambre. En le comedor Flitwick notó su ausencia.

- ¿Dónde está Severus? Tampoco vino al desayuno

- ¿No se habrá quedado dormido otra vez? - preguntó MacGonagall comenzando a ponerse nerviosa - ¿Alguien lo ha visto ésta mañana?

- Sí, yo lo vi salir de su primera clase - Contestó Sprout - Tranquila Minerva que no se ha quedado dormido otra vez. Seguro que está al venir.

- Minerva - La llamó Flitwick - Tenemos que hablar sobre como vamos a encontrar un nuevo profesor para pociones a éstas alturas del curso

- Ésta chica ha resultado ser un verdadero fiasco - Comentó MacGonagall mirando hacia Tonks, que se había vuelto a sentar junto a Grubbly-Plank como cuando llegó el primer día.

- No seas tan dura Minerva – Le reprochó Sprout - La chica ha hecho lo que ha podido. La verdad, cuando me dijisteis que iba a ser Tonks la nueva profesora de pociones lo vi un poco raro, porque recordaba lo mala que era haciendo pociones, pero como Severus no dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice. Creí que queríais meter a una auror para proteger Hogwarts.

- No, Rose, buscábamos a alguien que sirviese para el puesto. Pero ¡Claro! cómo Severus quería enseñar defensa aceptó que esa niña incompetente impartiera la materia. ¡Severus se va a enterar cuando lo coja! - MacGonagall gruñó.

- Bueno Minerva - Dijo Flitwick tratando de serenar a su colega - No se puede cambiar lo que ya está hecho, pero sí podemos hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Pondré un anuncio buscando profesor en El Profeta de mañana.

- Yo tengo un primo... – empezó a decir Pomfrey - que trabaja en los laboratorios Miller que podría servir...

- Lo ideal sería que volviera Severus - Dijo MacGonagall - Es insoportable como compañero, pero como profesor es insuperable - Los demás profesores la miraron, y MacGonagall se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡Si le contáis lo que he dicho, os convierto en mecheros!

- ¡ ¡Profesor Fitwick!! - Una voz chillona había aparecido detrás de todos ellos. Era Dobby - Tiene que ir al torreón del ala oeste porque el profesor Snape y el señor Filch están discutiendo, y Dobby cree que se van a matar.

- Ve y trata de calmarlos - Dijo Flitwick levantándose de su asiento - yo voy corriendo por las escaleras

Tanto MacGonagall como Sprout siguieron corriendo a Flitwick, mientras el comedor entero se daba cuenta de la salida precipitada de los profesores.

No habían entrado en la torre cuando ya se escuchaban los gritos:

- ¡Guarde eso profesor!

- ¡No! hasta que no me digas qué estás haciendo aquí - escucharon gritar a Snape

- ¿Cree que me da miedo con esa cosa? - Entraron los profesores y vieron a Filch señalando a la varita que Snape llevaba en su mano. - No pienso decirle nada hasta que no guarde eso

- Está bien ¡Cállense los dos! - Puso orden Flitwick - ¡Severus, baja eso! Y ahora dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Vine a recoger unos trabajos de alumnos que olvidé, - empezó a decir Snape sin dejar de mirar a Filch - y me encontré a Filch aquí. Cuando le pregunté que hacía aquí, no me quiso contestar - Flitwick miró a Filch, y éste dijo:

- Es cierto que me encontró aquí, pero no lo es que él me preguntara que estaba haciendo aquí. Me ordenó amenazándome con eso - Filch señaló la varita que ahora Snape tenía bajada - que le dijera que estaba haciendo aquí. Y a mí nadie me habla en ese tono.

- ¿Y quién te has creído que eres aquí en Hogwarts para darte esos aires? - preguntó Snape muy enfadado - No eres más que el maldito conserje.

- ¡Eso sí que no te lo permito! - Dijo Sprout poniéndose entre los dos y dejando a todos sorprendidos. Jamás habían visto a Sprout enfadada - Argus hace aquí un trabajo tan honorable como tú y como yo, y además lo hace muy bien

A Snape le hizo gracia ver a Sprout enfadada, así que se rió, aunque todos entendieron que se reía de lo que había dicho sobre el respeto a Filch, en especial éste:

- Sí Severus, - Dijo Filch tuteándolo - Respeto. El mismo que me tenías cuando eras un niñato llorón que se escondía en todos los rincones huyendo de Potter y de su pandilla. ¡respeto! no miedo que es lo que tú infundes en tus alumnos.

Snape gruñó ante la alusión que hizo Filch de Potter. Fue MacGonagall la que habló después:

- Todo esto está muy bien, pero ¿se puede saber que estaba haciendo aquí Filch?

- Argus solo ha venido a visitar a Albus - dijo Sprout - Él sabe lo que ha pasado con Albus.

- ¿Qué creían? - empezó a decir el conserje - ¿ que me iban a engañar diciéndome que el profesor Dumbledore solo tuvo una jaqueca? He visto como habéis tratado de ocultarlo y lo habéis hecho muy mal. No sé como nadie no se ha dado cuenta. Todos los días vengo a verlo a la hora del almuerzo, para que ustedes no me vean, ya que nadie ha querido confiar en mí. - Filch miró a Dumbledore un momento - ¡ Siento tanto que esté así! Él, y tú Rose sois los únicos que me tratáis como un igual. Siempre venía a la conserjería a hablar conmigo, y era mi único amigo.

Hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada, hasta que, Snape habló de nuevo:

- Lo lamento - dijo muy bajito pero todos lo oyeron - No debí apuntarle con la varita, Pensé que querías hacerle algo a Albus. Siempre he sospechado de ti, solo por que eres el más aislado de todos nosotros.

- Sin contarte a ti, Severus - le contestó Filch

Snape gruñó.

- Ahora, si me lo permiten, daré de comer a Albus.....

* * *

En la cocina del cuartel general de la Orden, Moody trataba de hacer un café para llevárselo a Lupin que llevaba tres días encerrado en su habitación. Moody le había visto ya muchas veces con su humor melancólico, sobretodo el día antes y el día después de luna llena, pero ahora que faltaba una semana para que ocurriera, no existía razón astronómica alguna para el comportamientos de Lupin, pero sí más terrenal.... 

Al menos eso pensaba Moody cuando llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Lupin, llevando una bandeja con la cafetera, la lechera, el azucarero, dos tacitas y una caja de pastas de limón que había encontrado al fondo de un armario.

Llamó a la puerta:

- Adelante - la voz de Lupin sonó como un aullido lastimero de lobo. Moody entró.

- ¡La merienda! - dijo Moody medio cantando - El café lo he hecho yo solito. ¡Y mira lo que traigo! Una cajita de pastas. ¡Vamos a darnos un festín!

Puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche, llenó las dos tazas de café, y se dio una a Lupin.

- Toma Remus. Seguro que te reanima. No me la rechaces que es la primera que hago en la vida, y me podrías frustrar.

- ¿El primero café que haces en tu vida? - preguntó Lupin con la taza en la mano, y sin atreverse a probarla. Conocía a Moody y su chapucera forma de hacer las cosas. - ¡Pruébalo tú primero!

Moody lo hizo, y dijo:

- ¡Está bueno! ¡Está muy bueno! ¡Soy un genio!, y yo que creía que se me daba mal andar con perolas...

Lupin lo probó, y efectivamente, estaba estupendo. Pero Lupin sabía perfectamente para que había venido Moody, y no tenía ganas de escuchar los consejos de aquel chiflado, así que, se lo bebió de un tirón, y dijo:

- Gracias. Estaba estupendo Alastor, te lo agradezco. Ahora, si no te importa quiero echarme una siestesita.

- ¿Pero si llevas tres días en la cama? ¡Vamos Remus! ¿De qué te estás ocultando? Levántate ya y dúchate. ¡Afronta aquello de lo que te estás ocultando!

No sé de que hablas...

- No sé de que hablas, no sé de que hablas... - lo remedó Moody arrancándole la sábana de encima - ¿Sabes a lo que huele aquí, en ésta habitación?

Lupin se olió las axilas y dijo:

- Tampoco huelo tan mal

- No me refería a ti, aunque también podría, me refiero al miedo. Aquí huele a miedo. Miedo al rechazo que has sufrido toda tu vida, y que es lo que realmente te aterra. Miedo a que Mary Sue te rechace y te diga que eres un hombre lobo. ¡Pero si es que eres un hombre lobo! Ya lo sabes desde hace mucho... , ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que ella te lo diga, si ya lo sabes? Me has dicho que es una chica magnífica: lista, culta, divertida, guapa, buena, y ¡rica! ¿Qué pasa? ¿El único defecto que va a tener es que no le gustan los hombres lobo?, Y además ¿cómo sabes tú eso si no se lo dices? ¡Dícelo de una vez! Y si te rechaza te vienes aquí y te encierras un año en tu habitación, pero no lo hagas antes de decírselo por miedo a que te diga lo que ya sabemos que eres.

Lupin pensó un poco, y llegó a una conclusión.

- Tienes razón, ¡Voy a decírselo! Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

- Muy bien dicho. Ahora toma más café - Le echó más en la taza, y Lupin bebió un buen sorbo. - Y vamos Remus, ¡Come un poco!

Abrió la caja de pastas y en ella había unos trozos de pastas, y un montón de gusanos.

- ¡Agggg! Alastor, ¡Qué asco! Cierra la caja...- dijo Lupin apartándose de Moody.

- Ehy, espera un momento. Ésta pasta aún se puede aprovechar ¿la quieres tú?

- Lupin negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, incapaz de abrir la boca.

- Bueno, pues para mí. - Se la comió. Luego cerró la caja y leyó: - "Pastas Skilkworm". Consumir antes de 1921. ¡Vaya! que antiguas son. Y ...!Todavía siguen frescas! ¿Y sabes? El café debe ser de la misma época, por que lo encontré en el mismo armario detrás de las pastas.

Cuando se hubo marchado Moody, Lupin se lavó bien , pero que muy bien los dientes, y se puso a escribir una carta para Mary Sue donde le decía que lo perdonara, pero no la mandó. Pensó que lo mejor sería presentarse al día siguiente para hablar con ella cara a cara, y así lo hizo:

Al día siguiente, Remus Lupin se presentó en las fábricas Giblin para buscar a Mary, y la encontró en el laboratorio de pruebas de resistencia de calderos.

Cuando lo vio Mary, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó con su patentado "estilo chupon" mientras los operarios de la fábrica los miraban sonriendo. Mary Sue se quitó la bata de laboratorio y cogió a Lupin de la mano para llevarlo casi a rastras a su despacho. Fue tan dulce el reencuentro, que Lupin prefirió dejar las confesiones para más adelante y disfrutar del momento, en el que solo hubo besos, porque es un fic PG.

* * *

Gracias a los que leéis éste fic. por vuestra paciencia con la autora, de verdad que no sé como disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que no tengo tiempo, aunque intentaré que el próximo capítulo esté para la semana que viene. 

Un beso enorme para todos.

**Meilin2 **Ya se va a saber, tranqui, que ya llegamos al final. Falta poquito. Y gracias por el review del poema. Un beso.

**BlackLady **No soy mala, solo traviesa, bueno sí mala, me has descubierto. Un beso.

**Ginny84 **Me merezco la bronquita que me echas, tienes razón tardé mucho en actualizar. Un beso

**Mipsy Black **Gracias por el rr. Yo también quiero uno como Sirius, o como Snape, bueno me conformo con Filch,....mentira. Un beso.

**Dimebonitareina **Intentaré actualizar pronto, de verdad. Y a Sybill no le hizo gracia que Vector no reconociera su amor por Sinistra. Se avergonzó de ello, y eso no lo debería tolerar ninguna mujer. Me dejas con la duda de que no se entendió esa parte, miraré el capítulo. Un beso.

Idril Black Gracias por tus review. Siempre me suben la moral. ¿qué fueron malos con Snape? Creo que se lo merecía, se pasó un pueblo con Tonks. Actualizaré rápido,


	19. Capítulo 19

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Snape descubre a Filch en el torreón, y Lupin y Mary Sue se reconcilian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

El jueves a la hora del almuerzo Tonks llegó un poco tarde al comedor, y como Victor Vector ya no le guardaba el sitio a su lado, fue a sentarse al lado de la más huraña y poco habladora de Grubbly-Plank, a la que habían anunciado que el fin de semana volvería Hagrid, por lo que todavía estaba más callada de lo habitual. Pero justo antes de que se sentara llegó la profesora Sprout y le dijo:

- Ven querida, siéntate conmigo que MacGonagall tiene que vigilar las mesas de los alumnos y me encuentro muy solita.

Tonks así lo hizo. ¡Qué bien le caía la profesora Sprout! Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. A Tonks le hubiera gustado hacerse amiga de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque en pocos días abandonaría Hogwarts.

Como nadie le había contado a Tonks porque habían salido todos los profesores tan precipitadamente del comedor el día anterior, aprovechó para preguntárselo a Sprout. Ésta le contó como Filch lo había averiguado todo, y que ahora sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Dumbledore.

- ¡Es tan inteligente! ... - Dijo Sprout jugueteando con el tenedor y un guisante. Tonks se rió, y con voz conspiradora le preguntó:

- El día que aparecieron todos esos ramos de lilas...¿fue Filch quién te los mandó, no?

- Sí. Mi Argus es un cielito – dijo una Sprout soñadora.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! - Dijo Tonks medio en broma, medio en serio - Lo único que han hecho por mí es disfrazarse de otro y tratar de engañarme

- ¡Ahhh! - contestó Sprout tratando de no reír - Ya me he enterado. Filius me ha contado que Severus se convertía en Albus por las noches para hablar contigo.

- Sí. Para hablar conmigo y reírse de mí, como cuando era niña

- No querida. Estoy segura que nuestro ogro particular siente algo por ti.

- ¡Pues vaya panorama! ¿Cómo se puede tener algo con alguien tan raro?

- Sí, un poquito raro es, - comenzó a decir Sprout – Cuando llegó aquí como profesor no hablaba con nadie salvo con Albus. Se sentaba allí al final, donde ahora está Grubbly-Plank, y si te acercabas para decirle cualquier cosa, te contestaba con un gruñido. Además procuraba que sus horas de comida no coincidieran con las nuestras. Minerva dice que de niño era igual, aunque ella le tiene algo de manía. - Sprout dijo esto último mirando de reojo a MacGonagall - Pero llegó un día en que Albus se cansó de la actitud de Severus, y lo obligó a sentarse a comer siempre a su izquierda todos los días. Incluso lo obligó a asistir a todas las celebraciones del colegio, a las que no le gustaba ir, y que ahora yo creo que le encantan aunque finja lo contrario. – tanto Sprout como Tonks miraron hacia Snape que miraba a Tonks en ese momento. Snape cambió su expresión por una de desprecio y gruñó. Las dos rieron y Sprout continuó hablando: - Poco a poco fue quitándose al máscara delante de nosotros, y ahora es uno más de la familia. Yo que lo conozco te digo que no es mal chico, solo pienso, y ¡por favor no le digas nada! que es muy vulnerable y que tiene miedo de que lo hieran.

- ¿Pero si es un desagradable con los alumnos? Cuando yo estaba en su clase la tenía tomada conmigo...

- Sí. Esa es su asignatura pendiente. Trata a los chicos muy mal. Les infunde miedo, como dice mi Argus, pero tal vez eso no sea más queotra vuelta de tuerca de su carácter: como le han hecho daño, él lo devuelve incrementado. Tal vez Albus debería hacer algo con esto.... ¡Vaya, no me acordaba! - Sprout se llevó la mano a la boca cuando se acordó de que Dumbledore no podía hacer nada - ¡Qué falta nos hace Albus! Sin él estamos perdidos. Y estoy segura que él lo echa de menos más que nadie - señaló con la cabeza a Snape que había vuelto a mirar a Tonks, y dos veces fueron suficientes para que se marchara gruñendo por el pasillo, y quitando puntos a todo alumno que se pasara por delante.

MacGonagall había estado vigilando las mesas de los alumnos, y tenía unos minutos para comer algo, pero se encontró su sitio ocupado por Tonks, le sonrió para esconder su enfado, y le dijo:

- No importa querida, quédate en mi sitio, que yo me sentaré en el sitio que Poppy ha dejado hecho un asco. ¿De qué estabais hablando tan animadas? ¿Puedo integrarme a vuestra conversación?

Tonks no supo que decir porque no quería que MacGonagall supiese que estaban hablando de Snape. Fue Sprout la que contestó:

- De las campanulas bermellonas querida, que éste años vienen con una floración atrasada

- Ahh! - MacGonagall pensó en lo difícil que es tener una conversación inteligente con los Huffelpuff - Bueno, si no estáis hablando de nada interesante yo sacaré el tema: Tonks, me han dicho mis chicos que otra vez no haces pociones en clase. Querida hasta que no venga tu sustituto, tú eres la profesora - Tonks quiso en ese momento hacerse invisible

- ¿Es eso verdad Tonks? - preguntó Sprout algo disgustada

Tonks asintió algo avergonzada

- Pues eso no está bien - comenzó diciendo Sprout - Minerva tiene razón. Te has equivocado una vez, a todos nos ha pasado cuando empezábamos a dar clase ¿verdad Minerva? - MacGonagall no contestó pero sonrió - Pero no tienes que dejar que eso te hunda tanto como para que te de miedo hacer pociones en clase. Yo pienso que no debías haber renunciado por eso, pero si es tu deseo, bien hecho está ¿Tú que dices Minerva? - Terminó de hablar la charlatana de Sprout.

- Que nos ha puesto en un aprieto al renunciar, pero también hay que admitir que las pociones no son lo suyo - Miró condescendiente a Tonks , y continuó dirigiéndose a ella - Seguro que hubieras sido muy buena maestra enseñando otra materia como Transformaciones o Defensa. - Sonrió un segundo – No te desanimes niña.

A Tonks le animó mucho que sus dos colegas pensaran de esa manera, así que decidió mandar a los alumnos que hicieran una poción en clase, una no muy difícil que iba a buscar en ese mismo momento en el libro que le dejó Snape.

* * *

Tonks llegó al aula de sexto. Abrió el libro por la poción que pensaba enseñar, copió los ingredientes y el procedimiento en la pizarra, y los hizo desaparecer para hacerlos aparecer nuevamente delante de los chicos, como ya había hecho antes.  
Cuando la clase estuvo llena Tonks se dirigió a todos: 

- Buenas tardes. Sacad vuestros calderos que hoy vamos a hacer - con un movimiento de varita apareció todo lo escrito - la poción del sueño tranquilo. Id por los ingredientes - hizo otro movimiento con su varita y abrió el armario.

Tonks estuvo mucho más pendiente de todas las pociones que normalmente. No quería que fallara nada, y por eso había elegido una poción no muy difícil para los alumnos de sexto, pero que sí requería que se le prestara atención.  
No dejó de pasearse por entre los bancos vigilando como cortaban los ingredientes con el cuchillo, y como encendían los fuegos para calentar la poción. No estuvo tranquila hasta que vio como la chica que iba más retrasada, echaba el último ingrediente en el caldero.  
Ya más relajada, se dirigió a toda la clase otra vez:

- Ahora la poción está casi terminada. Solo tenéis que remover despacito pero sin dejar de hacerlo. En cuanto empiece a hervir, la dejáis que hierva sin remover cinco minutos, y después apagáis el fuego. La poción estará hecha en cuanto se enfríe.

Pronto empezó el sonido de burbujeante de los calderos, que indicaba que empezaban a hervir, pero entre todos ellos, se escuchó un silbido, como si se escapase algún gas a presión. Tonks avanzó entre los bancos hacia el sitio de dónde provenía ese sonido extraño. Procedía del caldero que regaló a Ernie McMillan. Su poción parecía estar bien hecha, no obstante, para que no hubiese ningún riesgo apagó el fuego y se acercó para remover con el cucharón el líquido pastoso que había en el caldero, para comprobar si algo había ido mal. Nada mas empezar a remover ocurrió algo: Como si se tratase de unsurtidor de agua, surgió un pequeño chorrito de un líquido que cayó sobre la mano de Tonks que sostenía le cucharón, y sobre la mejilla de Ernie McMillan. Instantes después, estaban los dos tendidos en el suelo inconscientes mientras los demás chicos les miraban atónitos.

* * *

- ... y con éste hechizo.....- explicaba Snape a una de las clases de segundo - conseguimos que nuestro contrincante no se mueva durante ... 

- ¡Profesor Snape! - Abrió Malfoy la puerta de improviso jadeando por el carrerón que acababa de dar.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué quiere?

- La profesora Tonks ... en pociones ... un accidente...

Un segundo después Snape comprobaba el pulso de Ernie McMillan y Tonks, conjuraba camillas y los llevaba a la enfermería, no sin antes decir:

- Apaguen los calderos, y salgan de aquí sin llevarse nada ni cambiar nada de sitio. Señor Finnigan, vaya a avisar a Filch. Señor Mlafoy, hágase usted cargo de todo, y en cuanto hayan salido los demás, cierre y vigile que nadie entre hasta que yo regrese.

En media hora, todo Hogwarts sabía lo que había pasado en el aula de pociones, y los cuatro jefes de las casa que estaban en la enfermería junto a madam Ponfrey y Filch se imaginaban que eso mismo era lo que le debía haber ocurrido a Dumbledore un mes atrás.  
Todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes, mientras el resto del profesorado se congregó en la puerta de la enfermería esperando noticias. Un momento depués salieron por la puerta de la enfermería Filch, Snape, y Flitwick, que se dirigieron al aula de pociones para averiguar lo ocurrido.  
Cuando llegaron al aula, Malfoy seguía vigilando para que no entrase nadie. Snape le preguntó si había visto que había pasado esa tarde en el aula, y Malfoy le contestó:

- Sí, lo vi todo. Yo me siento justo al lado de Ernie McMillan en pociones. La profesora Tonks nos mandó hacer la poción del sueño tranquilo. Todo fue bien hasta que el caldero de Ernie McMillan hizo un ruido raro. Como un silbido. La profesora Tonks se acercó a ver que es lo que ocurría y entonces salió un chorro de poción que le dio en la mano, y a McMillan en la cara.

- ¿ Ernie McMillan? - Dijo Filch - ¿Ese no es el chico al que estropeaste el caldero la semana pasada?

- Ya le dije que yo no fui. Fue Finnigan. Pero MacMillan salió ganando con ello, porque la profesora Tonks le regaló un caldero profesional de la escuela.

- Muy bien Señor Malfoy. Puede irse - Dijo Snape empezando a entender lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando Malfoy se fue, los otros se quedaron examinado el caldero de MacMillan.  
Media hora después, Snape, Filch, y Flitwick volvían a la enfermería para explicar lo que realmente les había ocurrido a Tonks, MacMillan y Dumbledore.

Sin ninguna duda, el caldero había sido manipulado con fines criminales. Después de examinarlo detenidamente, se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo tenía un minúsculo agujero del tamaño un poco mayor a la cabeza de una cerilla, tapado con una pequeña válvula bastante escondida, que se abría y se cerraba por la presión que ejercía el líquido que contenía dentro al convertirse en gas, cuando alcanzaba la temperatura de ebullición. El líquido que contenía, según dijo Snape, era un potente veneno, aunque no tenía certeza exacta de su composición, se imaginaba de cuál se trataba, porque recordaba haber usado una sustancia muy similar antes, en sus tiempos de mortífago. Sus efectos al contacto con la piel producía la muerte inmediata por ataque al corazón. Había sido una verdadera suerte que el caldero se usara las dos veces con la misma poción: la del sueño tranquilo, porque ésta contenía como ingrediente una pequeña cantidad de hierba sardónica, el antídoto del supuesto veneno. Éste había servido de neutralizante, evitando así la muerte de los tres, aunque se habría producido un efecto hasta ese momento desconocido para los estudiosos de ésta poción.

- Pero... Si alguien quería matar a Albus... - intervino MacGonagall después que Snape les hubo explicado una vez lo sucedido – ...usó un método muy extraño. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a ser Albus el que usara ese caldero? ¿y para qué matar a Tonks y a un alumno?

- No has entendido nada, Minerva - dijo Flitwick – El caldero no estaba preparado para Dumbledore, sino para Severus, que era el profesor de pociones cuando empezó el curso. Que Albus estuviera removiendo el caldero en vez de Severus fue algo que no tenía previsto el asesino o los asesinos, sin duda. Y tampoco tenían previsto que el caldero lo usara después un alumno del colegio.

- Para quienes no lo sepáis, - comenzó a decir Snape - los calderos llegaron con retraso el mismo día que yo llegué de vacaciones. Albus vino a verme a la mazmorra. Yo estaba haciendo tres pociones para Poppy: Pepperunt, crecehuesos, y poción del sueño tranquilo, la misma que hacía MacMillan. Le pedí a Albus que vigilara las pociones mientras yo iba a buscar un ingrediente que necesitaba al almacén, y mientras yo no estaba, debió suceder lo que os he contado antes sobre el artilugio que lleva incorporado el caldero. Hasta aquí me seguís ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron. Snape continuó entonces:

- Fue entonces cuando el asesino le entró miedo o quizás remordimientos, de que pudiera matar a otra persona que no fuera a mí. Creedme si os digo, y todos sabéis porqué lo digo, que éste no es el estilo de los mortífagos a los que no les importa que caiga quien caiga por conseguir lo que quieren. No, definitivamente no han sido ellos los que han montado todo éste lío.

- Pero entonces... ¿quién haría una cosa así? - preguntó horrorizada Sprout.

- Desde Gibblins Cauldron, Tonks recibió una misteriosa invitación a visitar sus instalaciones, a las que después fue Lupin ¿recordáis?, y también recibió un regalo algo curioso: Una dotación completa de calderos últimos modelos, cuando de esa empresa jamás hemos recibido ni las gracias, pero a cambio, eso sí, de que les devolviéramos los antiguos. Debí entenderlo entonces... Querían recuperar el caldero porque se habían enterado de que yo no era el profesor de pociones, sino Tonks, y por lo tanto iban a asesinar a alguien que no querían hacer daño. Aunque ya habían causado un daño terrible: Dumbledore ya no era el mismo, aunque el asesino o los asesinos no lo sabían porque no lo dijimos a nadie. Está más que claro que el asesino iba a por mí.- dijo Snape con una expresión sombría en el rostro

- Pero yo le dije a Tonks que devolviera los calderos, y sé que lo hizo – dijo MacGonagall

- La semana pasada – empezó a contestar Filch – hubo un pequeño incidente en la clase de pociones de sexto. El caldero de MacMillan quedó inutilizable por unos petardos que arrojaron en él, y la profesora Tonks le regaló a éste chico uno de los calderos del colegio. El manipulado por el asesino

- Seguramente - empezó a decir Flitwick – Tonks pensó que como tenía que devolverlo, nadie en Hogwarts se iba a enterar de que regaló un bien de la escuela a un alumno...

- Entonces... el asesino es quién fabricó el caldero - Dijo Sprout

- Lo más seguro - Dijo Snape - Es quién fabricó el caldero. Y podría haber sido cualquiera de los trabajadores de Gibblins cauldron, pero afortunadamente nosotros sabemos que es el gerente de la fábrica, George Gibblin porque se descubrió él mismo al enviarnos el regalo y la invitación.

- El gerente no, - Rectificó MacGonagall – la gerente. Es una mujer. Me lo dijo Lupin. Su nombre es Mary Sue Gibblin y lleva desde que murió su padre hace muchos años dirigiendo la fábrica.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Minerva? – preguntó Snape extrañadísimo – Llevo años pidiéndole a George Gibblin los materiales de pociones. El que murió hace muchos años fue su padre, que se llamaba igual que él y que tuvo solamente un hijo. Yo conocí al hijo hace muchos años cuando trabajé como becario en los laboratorios Miller, y él era el enchufado de su papá.

- Pues quién envió la invitación fue Mary Sue - dijo MacGonagall testaruda.

- Está bien, está bien... - Intervino Flitwick - Ahora tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer ahora. No dijimos lo de Dumbledore, pero esto se va a saber en el Ministerio y van a mandar una investigación. Seguramente descubrirán que llevamos casi un mes encubriendo lo que le pasó a Dumbledore.

- ¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡Estamos metidos en un lío! - exclamó MacGonagall.

- No del todo - dijo Snape – Sabemos que es lo que provocó esto - señaló a Tonks y a MacMillan que estaban inconscientes en las camas de la enfermería - Si conseguimos encubrirlo un poco más de tiempo, podríamos hallar el antídoto. A decir verdad ya han tomado parte de él, porque es uno de los ingredientes de la poción, por eso no han muerto.

- Esto es algo que no se puede tener mucho tiempo oculto - dijo Flitwick - posiblemente mañana viernes ya se sepa en el Ministerio.

- Un momento, un momento... - interrumpió Filch – Permítanme que me meta en esto. En mi opinión, lo primero que habría que hacer es ir a por ese George o por esa Mary Sue, y ponerlos en su sitio. ¿Es que no van a darle una lección al que hizo esto? En el momento en que se entere de lo que ha pasado, cogerá carretera y manta, y no sabremos nada más de él o de ella.

- Tienes razón Argus - Dijo Snape - Iré a pedirle a Moody y a Lupin que me acompañe a buscar a George ...o a esa Mary Sue. Usaré la chimenea de Hagrid. - y se marchó.

- Habrá que avisar a los padres del chico y a la familia de Tonks.- Dijo MacGonagall mirando las camas dónde estaban los dos.

- Creo que Tonks no tiene a nadie – Dijo Sprout – Pero iré a avisar a la madre de MacMillan.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19 

Me retrasé otra vez. Pero que termino el fict., lo termino. Palabra. Es más, creo que hoy hemos avanzado algo ¿no?  
El capitulo es muy denso, lo sé. Por eso pido ésta vez un review si veis que no se entiende algo.

Gracias a todos por leerlo tanto si mandáis rr. Como si no. Un beso.

**Ginny84** Hola ¿qué tal? Como siempre desde que empecé con mi trabajo no puedo actualizar muy rápido, no te enfades mucho, que ya falta poquito para terminar el fict. Para el próximo habrá sorpresita, así que no faltes, un beso.

**Idril Black** Como estás! Espero que te hayas enterado del pedazo de lío que he intentado explicar, y todavía sigue la explicación el siguiente capítulo. Y por cierto, soy la única persona en el mundo que no ha visto "Los piratas del ..." Me dejaste fly... pero la veré. Está en tareas pendientes. Gracias por seguir ahí, un beso.

**Meilin2** Hola!!!!! Ya viste que Tonks no va a poder salir por ahora de Hogwarts (hasta que no se recupere, claro) así que no dirá adiós al fict. como es lógico (quedan solo dos capítulos). Filch es ideal para Sprout, no para el resto del mundo, y quería sacar a personajes que nunca salen en ningún fict. No te pierda el próximo cap. que casi es el desenlace. Un beso, y gracias por seguir ahí.

**Eve** Hola, encantada de que te pases por aquí. Intentaré contestar a todo lo que preguntas: Me alegra que te gustara la caracterización de Snapy-Dumby del cap. 4. Como ves, el fic gira en torno a Snape (el título engaña).  
Lo del cuento fue porque ese cuento es especial para mí, lo mismo que lo de la enfermedad de Dumby, pero no seguí por ahí la historia porque pretendía que fuera divertida.  
Lo de MacGonagall como Dumby me alegro que te divirtiera, y en cuanto a que a Snape no le cae bien Vector piénsalo un momento: Si a Snape no le cae bien nadie, ¿como le va a caer bien un tipo que va regalando sonrisitas a las nuevas profesoras? Lo odia, como a todos.  
Lo de las púas lo has entendido muy bien, estoy segura. Pero la pregunta de que porqué Rose y Snape llaman distinto a la planta lo hice para que se viera claro que Snape era un impostor, y que no tenía ni idea de qué clase de planta era. Eres muy aguda.  
Ojalá leas esto y te pongas al día. Un beso.

**Marissastack** Gracias por seguir ahí. ¿Vas a empezar un fict nuevo? Pues te voy a poner en mi alerta para cuando lo saques, no he leído nunca nada tuyo. Y bueno... ya ves que Snape ha empezado a tomar las riendas de la situación. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso.


	20. Capítulo 20

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Accidente en clase de pociones. La trama empieza a desenredarse.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20 **

Después del reencuentro feliz en las instalaciones de Gibblins Cauldron, Remus Lupin y Mary Sue fueron a la casa de ésta. Lupin se llevó todo el día intentando decirle a Mary Sue su secreto, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía. Por fin, justo antes de marcharse, se armó de valor y le dijo a Mary Sue que quería hablar de algo muy serio con ella. Mary Sue asintió, y le pidió que la siguiera a su despacho para que nadie los interrumpiera. Se sentaron en un sofá enfrente del escritorio, y Mary con una sonrisa lo invitó a empezar a hablar:

- Mary, cielo. He estado intentando decirte esto todo el día, pero no he podido reunir el valor suficiente. – Lupin suspiró y Mary le volvió a sonreír para alentarlo a seguir hablando. – Sabes que te quiero y sé que me quieres, de eso no tengo dudas, pero es fundamental para que esto funcione que hablemos sobre algo que nos puede separar ... – Lupin tragó saliva porque su garganta de repente se estaba quedando seca.

- Mi pichonsito, - contestó Mary Sue con su voz más aterciopelada – Ya sé que lo sabes.... – Lupin la miró con extrañeza, pero Mary Sue no se percató de ello porque tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. – ...pero me alegro que hayas vencido todos tus prejuicios y hayas venido a verme. Me di cuenta de que lo sabías cuando te marchaste el domingo pasado de una manera tan intempestiva. ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Algún empleado mío? – Mary alzó la vista para ver que Lupin la miraba con asombro

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mary? ¿Acaso tú también tienes algo que contarme? – Mary Sue se dio cuenta tarde que no hablaban de lo mismo. Al parecer los dos tenían un secreto que podía romper su relación.

- Remus. No sé si esto lo vas a entender. La mayoría de la gente no lo hace, por lo menos en nuestro mundo. – Mary suspiró – A veces, la gente no es lo que parece, ni tampoco es lo que quisieran ser... ¿me entiendes?

- No sé exactamente dónde quieres ir a parar, pero créeme que sí te entiendo algo, porque a mi me pasa algo similar

- Pues verás. Yo.... en realidad, yo soy.... ¡Esto es muy difícil!

A Mary Sue le sudaban las manos, y su cara se había puesto pálida. A Lupin, cuando la vio, le entró la vena caballeresca y decidió que debía ser el primero en pasar el mal rato, y confesar su secreto:

- ¡Espera! Empezaré contándote yo mi secreto. – Lupin respiró hondo y continuó – Como tú dices, hay veces que la gente no es lo que parece, ni tampoco lo que quisiera ser. Yo desde luego daría la mitad de mi vida por no serlo, y tener que confesar esto, que podría arruinar lo nuestro. Bueno. Ahí va. Soy un hombre lobo.

Pasó un rato hasta que Mary Sue reaccionó, pero cuando lo hizo, le dedicó a Lupin la más dulce de sus sonrisas y le dijo:

- Vaya, vaya, Remus. Es algo que me sorprende. ¡Uf, si me sorprende! Pero ya sabes lo profundo que es mi amor por ti, y no veo que sea un obstáculo tan grande que unidos no podamos superar.

- Eres muy comprensiva. Gracias, gracias cariño. – Dijo Lupin a la primera mujer que aceptaba su condición de hombre lobo. Iba a besarla, pero Mary Sue lo retuvo con la mano:

- Ahora, - dijo misteriosa Mary Sue – es el momento en el que tú tienes que ser comprensivo conmigo, pero no dudo que lo serás porque tú también has sufrido el rechazo del mundo por tu condición, al igual que yo.

- Ánimo cielito. Ahora sé que ya nada nos va a separar.

- Verás. Es que yo.... – llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió para dejar pasar a un elfo de lo más inoportuno, que entre gritos dijo:

- Señora Gibblin, señora Gibblin. Dos hombres han venido por la chimenea y quieren....

Lo que iba a terminar de decir, no lo supieron porque los dos hombres entraron antes que el elfo los terminase de anunciar. Eran Snape y Moody que miraban a Mary muy duramente.

- Hola George – dijo Snape mirando con desprecio a Mary Sue - ¡Cómo has cambiado!

- ¡Severus! – dijo Mary Sue levantándose del sofá. Su voz sonó diferente, más grave, lo que alertó una barbaridad a Lupin que miraba tanto a uno como a otra. – Tú sin embargo sigues siendo el mismo bicho raro de siempre. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el desagradable honor de tu presencia en mi casa?

- No te hagas el ingenuo.... o la ingenua. Ya hemos descubierto tu juego.

- Un momento, un momento...- dijo Lupin levantándose lentamente del sofá. Aunque necesitaba algo más que un momento para entenderlo todo - ¿Qué habéis descubierto? ¿Y por qué tratas con tanto descaro a mi novia?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. "Había dicho su novia"

- Muchacho... – empezó a decir Moody a Lupin mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros – ...te lo voy a explicar todo. Escucha:

Moody le contó a Lupin lo que había pasado en la clase de pociones, y como se encontraban Tonks y MacMillan. Al llegar a ese punto de la historia, Mary Sue se tapó la boca mientras emitía una exclamación. Luego dijo muy apesadumbrada:

- ¡Ay! Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?

- Mary, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó muy angustiado Lupin sin acabar de creerse la historia que le había relatado Moody

- Pero ¡mira que eres ingenuo, lobito! – le dijo Snape con un brillito de maldad en sus ojos – Tu novia, Mary Sue Gibblin, es en realidad George Gibblin hijo, y no solo eso, es el causante de que Tonks, Macmillan, y Dumbledore hayan perdido la cabeza.

- ¿¡Dumbledore!? ¿¡También Dumbledore!? – Preguntó Mary Sue angustiadísima

Lupin lo entendió. Asintió lentamente, y se apartó del lado de Mary Sue mirándola con tristeza, para colocarse junto Snape.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – en la voz de Lupin había dolor - ¡Con lo que yo te quería! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mary se dejó caer en el sofá con la cara cubierta por sus manos. Así estuvo unos segundos hasta que volvió a mirarlos y a decir con una voz que parecía falta de toda emoción:

- Hace diecisiete años, encontré a mi padre muerto en ésta habitación. – de repente Mary Sue se cayó, y pareció que volvía a meditar lo que iba a decir:- Es mejor que os lo cuente desde el principio. Por entonces yo me llamaba George Gibblin y mi padre constituía toda mi familia. Yo trabajaba en los laboratorios Miller en dónde me encargaba de la investigación de un veneno muggle que ataca el sistema nervioso de forma fulminante llamado tabun. Los laboratorios lo había conseguido de manera ilegal, por lo que las investigaciones se llevaban en el más absoluto secreto. Por supuesto, el Ministerio ignoraba lo que hacíamos. Los únicos que teníamos acceso al veneno éramos mi ayudante y yo. Mi ayudante era un joven becario en práctica que nos vino muy recomendado de Hogwarts. - George Gibblin miró a Snape y los demás supieron que se estaba refiriendo a él. Luego prosiguió diciendo: - Se decía de él que era mortífago, pero yo por entonces no lo creía: No imaginaba como un chico tan joven podía unirse a esa organización. Entre análisis pasamos dos meses trabajando codo con codo, y no nos llevábamos mal, hasta que justo cuando íbamos a descubrir el antídoto del veneno, algo vino a interrumpir nuestras investigaciones: De un día para otro todas las existencias del veneno desaparecieron. Las habían robado. El gerente de los laboratorios nos culpó a Snape y a mí, y como no podía dar parte a los aurores porque el veneno lo habían conseguido ilegalmente, la única represalia que se tomó por el asunto fue el despedirnos a los dos. Yo no robé ese veneno...

- Entiendo... – dijo Snape con una expresión burlona – Así que has intentado matarme porque te despidieron de tu trabajo...

- ¡Déjame acabar! La historia todavía no ha terminado. – Mary Sue suspiró – Una semana después de mi despido, encontré a mi padre muerto. Un momento antes de hallarlo, yo estaba con él, aquí, charlando de cosas triviales, cuando llegó por la ventana una lechuza de color negro con una carta para él. Después de leer de quién era, a mi padre se le cambió la cara. Me pidió que saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta. Yo lo obedecí y salí del despacho sin saber quien le había escrito, y con un mal presentimiento. Al cabo de un buen rato, yo me preocupé porque mi padre no salía del despacho, así que llamé, y al no recibir respuesta entré. – Mary Sue miró hacia el escritorio de enfrente – Estaba en su silla sentado, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Estaba muerto. Llamé a los aurores y estos después de una chapucera inspección, determinaron que había tenido un ataque al corazón, cuando mi padre era el hombre más sano del mundo, y que no había nada que indicara que había sido un crimen. Yo les hablé de la carta, pero ésta nunca apareció. Pienso que la lechuza estaba entrenada para llevársela de nuevo. Siempre supe que ese ataque al corazón fue provocado, aunque no podía contarles a los aurores porqué lo sabía: Mi padre fue mortífago. No quería contárselo a los aurores porque no quería echar al fango el nombre de mi padre una vez muerto. Él abandonó a Voldemort casi al principio y a Voldemort no se le abandona sin pagarlo. Y mi padre lo sabía. Por eso tenemos en ésta casa tantas medidas de seguridad. Pero esa no es la única razón por la que yo lo sabía. Como ya os he dicho, trabajé en la investigación del tabun y conocía sus efectos, así que después de meditarlo mucho, comprendí que ese mismo veneno era el que había matado a mi padre, y que el culpable de esa muerte no eras otro sino tú, Severus.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Snape, que lentamente asintió con la cabeza mientras decía:

- Es verdad que yo robé el veneno, y se lo entregué a los mortífagos. Fue así como me convertí en uno de ellos. El Señor Oscuro mi impuso como prueba que me infiltrara en esos laboratorios para apoderarme de ese veneno. Pero... nunca supe a quien iría dirigido. La tarea que a mí me asignaron entre ellos era la de elaborar pociones, no me dedicaba a la lucha activa. Y sí. Recuerdo que una de las formas que tenía el señor Oscuro para asesinar, era enviando cartas impregnadas de veneno por el lado derecho, que es por dónde se suele coger una carta para leerla. Era fácil entrenar a las lechuzas para que recogieran de nuevo la carta cogiéndola por el sitio en que no había veneno. No estoy libre de la culpa en la muerte de tu padre, aunque yo no supiera que iba a ser para él. Sabía que ese veneno que yo robé iría destinado a matar gente y entonces no me importaba, pero ahora sí, y te aseguro George que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para rectificar todos los errores que he cometido. A eso he encomendado el resto de mi vida.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Moody volvió a hablar:

- Hay todavía algunas cosas que no nos has explicado, como ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en realizar tu venganza? o, ¿Cuál fue el veneno que usaste en el caldero, para que haya dejado a tres personas en ese estado? ¿es que no pretendías matar a Severus? ¿Sólo querías dejarlo incapacitado?

- Usé el mismo veneno que él robó. ¡Yo no pretendía hacer daño a nadie más! – miró a Lupin suplicándole que la creyera, pero éste apartó su vista de ella - ¡lo juro! Yo solo quería matar a Severus. – Volvió a mirar a Moody – Pero que ellos no hayan muerto es algo que yo no entiendo... tendrían que haber muerto.

- A eso es algo que yo puedo responder – contestó Snape - ¿Recuerdas que experimentábamos con la hierba sardónica para fabricar el antídoto? Pues verás: Las dos veces que se utilizó el caldero, se hizo elaborando poción del sueño tranquilo, cuyo ingrediente principal es la hierba sardónica.

- Así que han tomado parte del antídoto.... – dijo Mary Sue.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Severus? – le preguntó Moody

- En teoría.

- Bien. Pues haremos esto: - dijo Moody con un tono imperativo – Volveremos a Hogwarts, y tú Mary Sue nos acompañarás. Os pondréis a trabajar Severus y tú en el antídoto inmediatamente. No queda mucho tiempo para que en el Ministerio se enteren. ¡Vámonos!

Mary Sue asintió con una sonrisa, Snape gruñó, y Lupin que desde hacía un rato se había quedado sin habla, solo podía pensar en su propia mala suerte.

* * *

Ya de noche Flitwick y Sprout salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid acompañados de otra mujer. Los dos profesores habían ido a buscar a la madre de MacMillan. Una mujer muggle de nombre Helen MacMIllan, que había armado un escándalo cuando le dijeron que tenía que viajar por una chimenea. Una vez estaban frente el castillo, Flitwick hizo un encantamiento que permitía a la mujer muggle ver el castillo. La llevaron inmediatamente a la enfermería y una vez allí, se puso tan histérica que montó otro escándalo y los amenazó con ir a la policía para denunciarlos a todos. Ponfrey, Flitwick y Sprout no sabían que hacer con ella. Pero la solución vino de la mano de Victor Vector. Éste llamó a la puerta y entró con una cara de preocupación tan exagerada, que se veía que era falsa:

- ¿Cómo está Tonks? ¿y el chico? Filius: Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, me tenéis a vuestro servicio, lo sabéis. – Y se dispuso a marcharse antes que le cogieran la palabra. Pero Flitwick fue más rápido que él y dijo:

- Víctor. ¡Qué oportuno! Sí, hay algo en lo que puedes ayudar.

- Dime Filius – dijo sonriendo Vector aunque por dentro estaba fastidiado.

- Esa de allí... – Flitwick señaló a Helen MacMillan – es la señora MacMillan ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ella y buscarle un lugar cómodo dónde pasar la noche?

Vector la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió mientras decía:

- Vale. Yo le buscaré un buen sitio cómodo y calentito. – y se marchó hacia ella a desplegar todos sus encantos.

Era ya tarde cuando llegó Moody a la enfermería de Hogwarts a relatar lo sucedido. Acababa de dejar a Mary Sue y a Snape en la mazmorra trabajando en el antídoto, y a Lupin que se había marchado a la casa de los gritos bastante entristecido.

Nada más terminar la narración de Moody, Tonks y MacMillan se despertaron

- Da, da, da,... – dijo Tonks

- Da, da, da,... – dijo MacMillan

- Se han despertado – anunció Ponfrey a los demás reunidos que ya se habían dado cuenta – Hay que avisar a la madre del chico.

- Está con Vector – Dijo MacGooagall – Iré a avisarla

MacGonagall salió de la enfermería y buscó a la madre del chico por todo el castillo. Tardó bastante en encontrarla. Estaba detrás de un tapiz colgado, gritando que ella "no había tocado nada de nadie". Al parecer, según entendió MacGonagall, una bruja loca de nombre Astra había entrado en la habitación que Vector le estaba mostrando gritando algo así como "que no tocase lo suyo" y que había estado persiguiéndola por todo el castillo con la varita en la mano.

MacGonagall llevó a la muggle a la enfermería, y junto a Sprout y Ponfrey pasarían la noche cuidando a los enfermos.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 20

Otro capítulo liosillo. Si no se entiende, por favor decidlo.

No sé que me pasa. En las fiestas que estamos, y yo escribiendo de Mary Sues asesinas que no son ni mujeres. Espero vuestros reviews con tomatazos...Un beso para los que habéis aguantado leyendo hasta aquí.

El próximo capítulo será el último. Espero que no os lo perdáis y me gustaría desearos que paséis unas **felices fiestas** llenas de regalitos, y junto a los que más queréis.

**Idril **Me imagino lo enfadada que tienes que estar conmigo, por buscarle semejante novia a Remus. El fic. lo escribí (en mi cuaderno) hace varios meses y la idea de que Msue fuera un hombre la tenía desde el principio. No sé si fue a ti a la que dije que ésta chica venía con sorpresita, pero lo que sí sé es que tú fuiste la que estuvo más cerca de saberlo todo. Cuando dijiste que te recordaba a las malas de las películas.... Te agradezco los dos reviews, el enigmático y el del correo electrónico. No te me enfades... Un beso.

**BlackLady** Gracias por el super review que mandaste. Como ves no hay tal hermano sino Mary Sue asesina ¿por qué crear dos personajes cuando se puede poner uno con doble personalidad?. Y en cuanto a lo de Snape y Tonks que queden juntos no sé si se va a dar... En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás, pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. A mí no se me da el romance bien, no sé tratarlo desde una perspectiva seria. Si no, fíjate en como me quedó el principio de éste cap. que no puede ser más cursi y ñoño. Haré lo que pueda para juntarlos, es lo único que te puedo decir. Un beso

**Dimebonitareina** Todas las cuestiones que preguntas se resuelven con éste capítulo, como has visto. Y sí, el pobrecito de Lupin no da una. Pero no es solo en mi fic, no acierta en ninguno. Y ni siquiera en los libros originales. Creo que ese es el encanto de Lupin, es tan desgraciado que lo hace adorable para todas las que queremos rescatarlo. Pero Msue no es tan mala... solo queda saber si Lupin pasará por aceptarla. Gracias y un beso.

**Ginny84** Me alegro de que te gustara el cap. anterior, éstos últimos son los más liosos y pensé que no les gustarían a nadie, y gracias por perdonarme mis retrasos al actualizar. Espero poner el último cap. antes que termine el año, o por lo menos antes de reyes, o antes de Semana Santa, o antes de la feria...es broma lo subiré prontito. Un beso y gracias por seguir ahí.

**Marissastack** Gracias por tu review. En cuanto tenga tiempo empiezo con tu fic. y ahora que solo me queda un capítulo voy a tener tiempo. Me encanta que te guste, y espero que no te haya parecido demasiado raro lo de la Msue. Gracias por seguir el fic. Un beso.

**Meilin2** Gracias por tu review. Lo de Sprout psicóloga salió porque alguien tenía que acercar un poco Tonks a Snape. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él, se había estado riendo de ella en su cara! Aunque había otra razón más romántica... Supongo que tú serás otra de las que quiere que Snape y Tonks queden juntos... EN el próximo capítulo me mandas un tomatazo si no ocurre, que no va a ocurrir, sería demasiado cursi, creo yo. Pero ya verás . Ahh! Y espero que no estés enfadada por lo de Mary Sue y su doble personalidad. Un beso.

**Nabiki** Me alegro de que te hayas unido a mi fic. Ya solo queda un capítulo. Te veo un poquito liada al principio, pero creo que te enteraste al final de que Snape se dedicó a personificar a Dumby. Que Hermy sea una puñetera no lo sé ni yo, creo que serán las hormonas... y la verdad es que a Harry y a Ron no los he tratado muy bien, que me perdone la Rowling. Lo de la mala uva se dice en España es como "mala leche" o muy mala intención. Por ejemplo cuando Snape castiga a Harry. Lo hace por qu tiene muy mala uva, o mala leche. No sé si te he aclarado algo, si no es así escribe y manda review. Gracias y un beso.

**Altariel de Valinor** Gracias por decir que se me da bien el misterio, me halagaste demasiado, pero a mí me alegró el día tu review. Quizás después de leer éste cap. no pienses igual, el misterio es demasiado complicado para un fic. que pretendía ser más ligero y ameno, pero bueno, me salió así. Un beso y gracias.


	21. Capítulo 21

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Mary Sue confiesa, y junto con Snape preparan el antídoto

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

En las primeras horas del viernes, dieron con el antídoto. No les fue difícil retomar el trabajo que habían empezado muchos años atrás, y que había quedado interrumpida poco antes de su culminación. Con el antídoto se dirigieron los dos a la enfermería donde se encontraron a todos dormidos, tanto los enfermos, como las profesoras, como la muggle.

- Mejor. Así no estorbarán. – apreció Snape mientras llenaba un gotero con la cantidad exacta de antídoto, que según Mary era la recomendada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, obligó a MacMillan a tragarse el contenido mientras aún estaba dormido, y ni siquiera se despertó.

Lo mismo iba a hacer con Tonks que estaba en la cama de al lado, pero cuando miró hacia ella, la bebé Tonks tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba asustada . Snape se acercó y ésta empezó a llorar. Estaba claro, que había que usar otra estrategia distinta a la que había usado con MacMillan.

- Severus ¿qué pasa? - Dijo MacGonagall al despertarse

- ¿Tienes el antídoto? – preguntó Ponfrey

- Sí, así es. Se lo he dado a MacMillan sin ningún problema, pero la niña se ha despertado. Necesitaré ayuda para dárselo.

Entre las profesoras, Ponfrey, y Snape intentaron hacerle tragar el antídoto a Tonks, pero no hubo manera. La niña lo escupía, mordía y se defendía como una leona. Tuvieron que desistir.

- ¿Y si lo haces por las buenas? – dijo Sprout a Snape en forma de pregunta – Severus, acércate a ella hablándole con dulzura

Snape gruñó. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar dulcemente a nadie, y menos aún con público que pudiera echar por tierra su fama de ogro gruñón. Pero quería curar a Tonks. Eso era lo primordial. Así que, después de meditar un momento, los que estaban en la enfermería lo oyeron hablar con un tono de voz que jamás antes le habían escuchado.

- Tonks. ¡Eh! Tonks. Tranquila. No te voy a obligar a tomártelo, ¿Ves? – Snape puso el gotero en la mesa de al lado de la cama, y le enseñó las manos vacías. Mientras tanto Tonks lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. - Te has puesto enfermita en la clase, ¿te acuerdas?

- ¡PUM! - dijo Tonks

- Sí, - le contestó Snape – Es una buena manera de decirlo, el caldero hizo PUM, y a ti te alcanzó. Pero yo quiero que te pongas buena, todos lo queremos ¿verdad? – Todos los que estaban alrededor la miraron sonrientes, y Tonks los miró a todos, y también sonrió.

Snape, viendo la sonrisa de la chica pensó que ese era el momento para dárselo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella, y le mesó el cabello con dulzura mientras le decía - Niña buena, niña buena...- Así estuvo un rato hasta que al final dijo: - Y ahora... la niña buena Tonks se va a tomar el jarabe.. – Tonks volvió a apretar los labios. Pero a Snape se le había ocurrido ya una solución. Desde hacía unos días llevaba en los bolsillos caramelos de limón para dárselos a Dumbledore. - .... Y si Tonks es buena, yo le daré éste caramelo ¡Rico! ¡Uhmmm! ¡Qué rico!

- ¡Caamelo ¡ – exclamó Tonks

- Pero primero el jarabe – Dijo Snape sonriendo sabiéndose triunfador. Los ojos de Tonks iban del caramelo al jarabe, del jarabe a Snape, y de Snape de nuevo al jarabe. Por último miró a Snape y sonrió.

Snape pudo darle el antídoto y regalarle el caramelo, y mientras la chica volvía a quedarse dormida, también le regalaba su última sonrisa del día. Después se volvió a mirar al resto que no podía creer que ese fuera el profesor de pociones, pero que terminaron de convencerse en cuanto volvió a gruñir y a fulminarlos con la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo hará efecto el antídoto? – Preguntó Ponfrey

- En una hora despertarán completamente recuperados – le contestó Mary Sue

- ¡Vámonos George! – Le dijo Snape –Dumbledore nos espera.

- Mi nombre es Mary

- Y después dicen que yo soy raro...

* * *

Lupin se pasó toda la noche sin pegar ojo. Moody había estado con él un rato por la noche, pero tuvo que marcharse al cuartel, porque no había nadie haciendo guardia, pero Lupin se quedó en Hogwarts en su refugio personal, la casa de los gritos. Tuvo muchos pensamientos deprimentes en la deprimente casa, y antes de que el sol saliese volvió al castillo para preguntar como seguían Tonks y MacMillan.

Caminando por los largos y un pelín deprimentes pasillos de Hogwarts, iba pensando en la mala suerte que lo había perseguido en todo lo que había hecho en la vida, y en especial en sus relaciones con las mujeres. Y ahora que por fin había conocido a la mujer de su vida, resultaba que era un hombre. ¡Un hombre! Y además, el que había provocado ese embrollo de Dumbledore ¿Cómo alguien como él había sido tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta? ¿Le había fallado sus instintos animales? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?... y por otra parte era imposible darse cuenta. Era la mujer más femenina que había conocido....

- ¡Qué no es mujer! ¡Es un hombre! – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Siguió con sus pensamientos ahora imaginado lo que la gente diría de él. Lupin sabía que en el mundo muggle esas cosas no importaban tanto, pero no aquí ¿quién iba a comprender en el mundo mágico lo que le había ocurrido? ¿Qué diría la gente?

- Si la amo, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Quería que fuera comprensivo con ella, quería que aceptara algo que va en contra de todas las normas establecidas en le mundo mágico. ¡Pues no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no voy a aceptar nada parecido!

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, y escuchó que de una de las aulas que había en la parte izquierda del pasillo salían dos voces femeninas que estaban hablando. Una de ellas además estaba llorando. Lupin no sabía si entrar por si podía consolar a quien fuera, o pasar de largo para no importunar a quien estaba llorando. Mientras se decidía se quedó escuchando:

- ¡Ánimo Astra! – Le decía Trelawney a Sinistra – que ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer.

- Pero Sybill. ¡Es que yo lo quiero! – Decía Sinistra entre sollozos desconsolados – Me la ha vuelto a pegar. Ese maldito de Vector está con otra mujer Buahhhhh!!!...... No le basta conmigo, con la niñata de Tonks, con la pendona de Rosmerta la de Hogsmeade, con las elfas domésticas ... Ahora está con una muggle. ¿Te das cuenta Sybill? ¡Una muggle! No se puede caer más bajo. ¡¡¡Buahh!!!

- Sí, es muy duro, tienes razón. Victor se ha portado muy mal contigo. Pero yo lo estaba viendo venir, amiga mía, y mejor que te dieras cuenta ahora que más tarde. Él no te merece, no.

- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Yo lo amo. Pero dice que soy muy vieja... No quiere que la gente lo relacione conmigo porque soy mayor que él. Me ha dejado ¡¡¡Buahhh!!!

- ¡Pobre Astra! ¡Qué malo es Vector! – dijo Trelawney con todo el desprecio del mundo en su voz - ¡Ay! El amor. ¡Qué cosa tan complicada! Tanto que la mayoría de los que pasamos por el mundo, no logramos entenderlo realmente....

- Pues yo sí sé que amo a Victor.

- Querida amiga. Los hombres son muy difíciles de entender. Dicen que nosotras somos complicadas, cuando lo único que hacemos es dar cariño y esperar que nos den lo mismo. Mientras que ellos se pasan la vida buscando la mujer perfecta que realmente ni existe, sin darse cuenta que muy probablemente ya la han encontrado. Victor no se da cuenta de lo que tiene. Una mujer inteligente, y bonita que lo adora, y le da todo lo que podría desear.

- ¡Que bonito es lo que has dicho Sybill! – dijo Sinistra enjugándose de nuevo sus lágrimas

- Y es la verdad, mujer. Algún día encontrarás algún hombre con la suficiente inteligencia para comprender lo mucho que vales. Que el amor es algo tan difícil de encontrar, que no se puede rechazar si te lo ofrecen. – sonrió Trelawney mientras lo decía.

- ¡Vaya Sybill! Pensaba que tú solo hablabas de bolas de cristal, y de cartas de tarot. No imaginaba que supiese de éstas cosas.

- ¿Por qué todos pensáis que no tengo los pies en el suelo? A mí también me han roto el corazón alguna vez, pero se aprende de eso. Mañana verás las cosas de otra manera.

Sinistra se calmó un poco, y Trelawney continuó diciendo:

- Ésta noche hay una conjunción muy interesante de mercurio y venus. Es un momento propicio para darle una patada en el trasero a tontos de sexo masculino en general y a novios antiguos en particular. Si te parece podemos ir a mi torre para ver el firmamento, y el acontecimiento celeste. ¿Qué te parece Astra?

- Me parece buena idea, aunque no creo, como tú bien sabes, que las estrellas tengan algún influjo sobre nadie, en éste caso creo que tienes toda la razón. Los hombre que no son capaces de reconocer el verdadero cariño de nosotras, se merecen una patada en el trasero – Dijo Sinistra con una leve sonrisa.

Lupin pasó de largo antes de que las dos que estaban hablando se dieran cuenta. Hasta ese momento, solo había pensado en el problema de su relación con Mary desde el punto de vista de los contra. Pero no había tenido en cuenta que Mary lo amaba. Como Sinistra amaba a Vector. Y Vector no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba dejando pasar al despreciar a Sinistra de esa forma.

Lupin se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un caso similar al de Sinistra y Vector.

- Vector desprecia a Sinistra porque es mayor que él, y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con mi Mary, por otra razón, eso sí, pero en el fondo le estoy haciendo lo mismo. – se dijo para sí mismo - Pero yo no soy como Vector. Yo si amo a Mary y no voy a dejar que el miedo a lo que diga la gente vuelva a coartar mi vida. Por lo menos, voy a afrontar esto hablando con ella.

Llegó a la enfermería y todo el mundo estaba celebrando que Tonks ,MacMillan y Dumbledore que lo había trasladado allí, se habían recuperado. Con un gesto le dijo a Mary que saliera, y ésta así lo hizo.

Una vez fuera fue Mary la que empezó a hablar:

- Entiendo como debes sentirte. Te dije en la carta que te envié cuando te marchaste de mi casa el domingo pasado, que si tú no tenías valor para afrontar lo que la gente diga, yo tengo suficiente valor por los dos.

- Yo no sé si soy capaz, Mary. Es muy difícil aceptar eso.

- Lo sé. Pero creo que primero deberías escucharme.

- Para eso estoy aquí. – dijo Lupin - Me gustaría que me dieras una explicación.

- Sí. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a conocer toda la verdad. Verás: Desde que era un joven, me faltó el valor para todo. Era el perfecto chico, estudioso, callado, educado. Todo para que no descubrieran lo que realmente llevaba dentro. Ésta mujer que ves. Cuando crecí seguí igual. Llevaba una vida perfecta, pero vacía, y todo porque era un cobarde. Esa es la razón por la que no traté de llevar a cabo mi venganza entonces.

No fue hasta éste mismo año en que comprendí que no puedo perder el resto de mi vida mintiéndome, así que tomé la decisión de convertirme en lo que siempre he sido. Una mujer. Y fue entonces cuando todo cambió. Ya no tenía miedo, lo podía afrontar todo, incluso el asesinato de mi padre. Como hombre era un cobarde. Como mujer soy la más valiente de todas.

- Y también la mas linda.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo comprendes? – preguntó Mary esperanzada

- No. Sigo sin comprenderte, pero no puedo negar que te quiero. Intenta darme algo de tiempo.

- Yo te doy hasta mi vida si la quieres. ¿cómo te voy a negar algo de tiempo? – los dos sonrieron y siguieron hablando del asunto.

* * *

A media mañana del viernes, Albus Dumbledore quiso volver a su despacho. Pidió a Snape y a MacGonagall que lo acompañaran para que le contaran todo lo ocurrido desde el "accidente del caldero".

Después de dejar a Dumbledore asombrado por todos los disparates que había hecho durante ese mes, éste se dirigió a Snape:

- ¿Así que dejaste pociones por defensa? ¿Y recomendaste a Tonks como profesora de pociones? ¿¡Y Tonks ha sido la profesora de pociones todo éste tiempo!? ¡Estoy asombrado!

- Sí,... – dijo MacGonagall defendiendo a Snape y asombrándolos a todos aún más - Pero solo temporalmente. Hasta que encontremos un sustituto. O hasta que Severus vuelva a ser el maestro de pociones... , como debe ser.

- Yo no vuelvo a ser el profesor de esa materia en mi vida. ¡Odio pociones!

- ¿Un sustituto? – Dijo Dumbledore pensativo y con mirada pícara típica – Si Severus no quiere volver a ser el mestro de pocioens, tal vez podamos encontrar un sustiturto.... ¡Severus! tráeme a Mary Sue, la encontrarás paseando con Lupin pcerca de la casa de los gritos. – Snape obedeció sin rechistar y se marchó.

- ¿Vas a meter a esa travestí aquí para dar clases? – Preguntó horrorizada MacGonagall - ¿de verdad que te has recuperado, Albus?

Dumbledore rió y no le respondió. En lugar de eso habló de otros temas más triviales:

- Minerva ¿Has visto qué bonita se ha puesto la Abubilla rosa del Damasco que me regaló Rose Sprout? Mira. Éstas púas tan gorditas, son la parte mascul....

Después de un rato esperando llegó Snape con Mary Sue. Ésta al ver al director se deshizo en disculpas. Éste con su voz más severa le dijo a Mary Sue:

- No has obrado bien Mary, y sé que lo sabes. Pero no te vamos a denunciar a los aurores, porque tú misma fuiste la que encontraste el antídoto, y arreglaste lo que habías hecho. Pero después de todo, necesitas un pequeño castigo. Durante lo que queda de año, serás la profesora de pociones para todos los curso. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

Por supuesto que estuvo de acuerdo, y una vez que se hubo marchado la ya nombrada nueva profesora de pociones del despacho, Dumbledore pidió a MacGonagall que hiciese todos los arreglos para celebrar un banquete esa misma noche, como el de la inauguración del curso – Es que yo no estuve – puso como excusa el director, y tanto MacGonagall como Snape aceptaron su orden sin rechistar y felices porque el director y sus excentricidades, había vuelto. MacGonagall se marchó para hacer todos los preparativos, pero Snape no se movió. Se quedó de pie enfrente del escritorio mirando a Dumbledore. Quería decirle algo:

-¿Qué te pasa Severus? ¿Sucede algo más?

- Albus. Tengo que pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué pedirme? Tú dirás.

* * *

Por la tarde, un par de horas antes de la cena de inauguración, Tonks terminaba de recoger sus cosas del despacho que había ocupado solo tres semanas. Había conseguido todo un récord: Ser la profesora de Hogwarts que menos había durado en su puesto. Estaba sellando mágicamente la última caja, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Era Snape que se quedó mirando asustado el papel de ramajos marrones con el que Tonks había empapelado el despacho

- Veo que conseguiste decorar el despacho. Te ha quedado impresionante.

- Ya sé que es horrible – dijo Tonks con enfado en su voz

- Quizás le guste a la tal Mary Sue. – dijo Snape y esperó a que Tonks dijera algo, pero parecía que ella no quería hablar con él. Así que continuó hablando - ¿Te quedarás al banquete?

- No. Ya me siento muy mal como para tener que escuchar delante de todo Hogwarts la presentación de la nueva profesora: Ésta es Mary Sue – dijo Tonks imitando la voz de Dumbledore – Será vuestra nueva profesora de pociones, y sustituirá a "mala pata Tonks" que ha hecho honor a su apodo.

- Tú querías marcharte. Tú renunciaste.

- Después de que tu me humillaras otra vez.- Dijo Tonks con una voz muy triste

- Eh... He sido muy amable contigo. Incluso te ayudé con tus clases cuando tú ni siquiera me lo pediste.

- Sí te pedí ayuda. Lo que pasa es que entonces te disfrazabas de Dumbledore

- ¿Así que te diste cuenta de que era yo?

- Eso sí que fue jugar sucio – Tonks estaba muy enfadada – Encima de humillarme te reíste de mí en mi cara. ¡Pero a mí no me engañaste del todo! Porque me di cuenta de que eras tú el último día. ¡Te lo debes de haber pasado en grande riéndote de mí!.

- Sí. La verdad es que me gustó – Tonks lo miró con furia, así que Snape intentó arreglarlo un poco – Me gustó por una vez ser simpático y agradable. Ensayar contigo me ha servido mucho para hacer más creíble mi papel de Dumbledore. Ahora me cuesta un poco menos sonreír.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor ¿sabes? – Todo el mundo sigue pensando de mí que soy una torpe.

- Eso no es verdad. – Dijo Snape muy serio – Hay una persona en Hogwarts que piensa que no eres tan torpe

- ¿Quién tú? – Dijo Tonks ilusionada.

- ¿Yo? Claro que sigo pensando que eres muy torpe. Me refiero a Dumbledore. Hace un rato ese viejo loco me ha llamado a su despacho para pedirme otra de sus locuras. No está nada convencido de que una "loca" como Mary Sue ocupe el puesto de pociones, así que , me ha pedido a mí que vuelva a mi viejo puesto de pociones y que tú te encargues de defensa. ¿No te parece una locura?

- ¿Yo profesora de defensa? – dijo Tonks ilusionada - ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

- ¡Qué le iba a decir! Que sí. Yo obedezco todo lo que me pide Dumbledore. Aunque yo solo acepto si le puedo devolver la dignidad a mi despacho. Prefiero el negro a eso que tu llamas decoración.

- Y yo – Estuvo conforme Tonks.

- Si estás conforme, ve a decírselo a Dumbledore, que te está esperando en su despacho

- Voy enseguida – Y Tonks salió corriendo hacia la puerta del despacho, pero antes de salir se volvió sonriente hacia Snape diciéndole – Gracias Severus.

- No hay de qué Nymphadora – Contestó Snape que por un segundo sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero que enseguida volvió a su natural mirada de desprecio.

* * *

Tres semanas exactas después de lo que le pasó a Dumbledore, los elfos prepararon un banquete con un menú igual al del día de la inauguración. Los profesores y los alumnos se vistieron de gala, aunque salvo tres alumnos, ninguno supo jamás el porqué de ese banquete.

Cuando iba a comenzar el banquete, y antes de que se sentaran los profesores en su mesa, Hagrid apareció por la puerta de regreso de su viaje, para delirio de los tres Gryffindor que salieron corriendo a abrazarlo . Después de los abrazos Hagrid se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores en dónde Trelawney y Sinistra lo agarraron por los brazos:

- Hagrid siéntate con nosotras, por favor.- Le dijo Trelawney

- Sí. Hagrid, por favor – la apoyó Sinistra – que te hemos echado mucho de menos.

Y entre las dos lo obligaron a sentarse en el asiento que antes le reservaban para Vector.

En el centro de la mesa se sentó Dumbledore que sonreía a todos. A ambos lados de él, los jefes de las cuatro casas. Al lado de Sprout, Filch cogidos de la mano, y al lado de Flitwick, Tonks con una sonrisa radiante.

Y Vector tuvo que conformarse con el asiento del final en el que se sentaba antes Grubbly-Plank, y dónde se pasó la noche entera muy calladito y gruñendo.

- Bienvenidos un año más a nuestro querido Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento.

- Dumbledore ha perdido la cabeza ¿lo habéis oído? – Dijo Malfoy al resto de los Slytherin

- Definitivamente éste año, algo pasa con Dumbledore – Dijo por su parte Finnigan en al mesa de los Gryffindor.

- Éste curso – continuó Dumbledore – tenemos un par de novedades. La primera es que nuestro querido profesor Snape regresa a su puesto de profesor de pociones – Dumbledore aplaudió solo – La segunda es que tenemos nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: La profesora Tonks. – Hubo un gran aplauso en el salón que Tonks contestó con una sonrisa.

Snape la miró y la vio tan feliz que se alegró de haber pedido a Dumbledore que permitiera a Tonks quedarse, a cambio de que él regresase a su antiguo puesto de pociones. "Seguramente ya nunca más volveré a ser maestro de defensa, pero a cambio podré verla todos los días del curso. Nunca se enterará de lo que he hecho por ella, porque siendo tan despistada no se habrá dado cuenta, pero verla feliz y cerca de mí es compensación suficiente para mí"

Cuando Snape volvió a mirarla, Tonks le sonreía con ternura y sin emitir ningún sonido le decía:

- Gracias Severus – Que Snape leyó en sus labios claramente, y a lo que contestó de la misma manera:

- No hay de qué, Nymphadora.

FIN

* * *

Se acabó. Ya solo me queda agradecer que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Un beso enorme para todos/as

**Meilin** Me ha encantado conocerte. Lo que más siento es que ya se acabaron los reviews que me mandabas y que me hacían reír mucho. Pero como consuelo me queda que seguiré leyendo tus fics. que supongo que algún día actualizarás... ¿no? Gracias y muchos besos.

**Idril** ¡Ay! me pides que Lupin no acabe con ya sabemos quién, pero es que me da pena dejarlo solo. Me ha encantado que hayas seguido ésta locura de fict. Te agradezco la paciencia con la que has seguido mi fict. hasta el final, y no dejaremos de estar en contacto, porque yo sigo tu fict, así que a ti te digo hasta luego. Un beso enorme.

**Ginny84** Yo sabía que eras vecina mía pq una vez se lo comentaste a Caro Snape, pero se me pasó decirte que yo también soy sevillana. Gracias por leer mi fict. y espero que coincidamos por ahí en otro fict. ¡Ehy! que he terminado antes de feria. No me lo creo ni yo. Muchas gracias y un beso grandísimo.

**Dany Black** Gracias por los reviews, tú te has unido al fict. al final, pero me alegro de haberte podido conocer. Un beso y espero que volvamos a coincidir.

**Black Lady **Gracias Por la postal navideña. Y gracias por haber leído el fict. Nos seguiremos viendo en tu fict. que voy muy atrasada. Un beso.

**Dimebonitareina** Espero no haberte decepcionado demasiado con el misterio, pero una no da para más. Un beso.

**Marissastack** Ahora empiezo con tu ficrt. Un beso.

**Marth** No sé si terminaste de leer mi fict, pero por lo menos seguiremos en contacto por que sigo leyendo el tuyo de Voldemort. Un beso.

**Vaina **¿qué ha sido de ti? Te eché de menos. Un beso.

**Altariel de Valinor **Gracias por leer mi fict. Un beso.

**Nabiki **Espero que te haya gustado mi fic. Un beso enorme.

**Eve** No sé si leíste hasta el final, pero por si acaso sí, gracias. Un beso.

**Mipsy Black** Gracias por leer mi fict hasta el final. Besos.

**Caroline Holish** Gracias por tu review, y leer hasta el final( si lo has hecho)

**Rashi** Gracias por leer mi fict. Un beso.

**Naexass **supongo que no leerás esto, pero por si lo lees: lamenté que dejaras de escribir. Un beso.

Edisev No creo que hayas leído esto, pero muchas gracias si lo hiciste. 

**Lars Black **La jefa de la comunidad "historias completas" ¿no? No recordaba que me mandaste éste review, Gracias.

Nariko-chan Dudo que terminaras de leer el fict. pero por si acaso gracias. 

**Katie-Soul-Sieth **He vuelto a leer tu review, y de verdad que te lo agradezco. Un beso enorme.


End file.
